Rebecca
by JessSwann
Summary: Séquel de Racines. L'histoire de Rebecca, la fille de Laura Smith et de Mr Reece. Elevée par Arabella Turner   la fille ainée de Laura , la petite fille découvre au retour d'un voyage avec son vrai père qu'Arabella est morte et que Will a disparu
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****Arabella, Reece, Laura et les autres sont à Robb Kidd, d'autres sont à la franchise Pirates des Caraibes. Mais Rebecca est à moi ( d'une certaine manière) ainsi que les Mac Drache et d'autres personnages**

_**Coucou à tous…. Après plus d'un an d'attente voici donc la suite de Racines… Même s'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu cette dernière pour comprendre cette histoire, je vous conseille vivement la lecture de Racines pour comprendre Rebecca**_

_**En attendant …. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Prologue**

_**A bord de La Fleur de La Mort**_

Assise sur le petit lit que son père lui avait aménagé, Rebecca fixait le sol sans le voir. Les yeux rougis par les larmes, la petite fille poussa un long soupir triste. Sa maman était morte. Enfin Arabella n'était pas vraiment sa maman mais son papa lui avait dit que c'était tout comme, qu'Arabella serait toujours sa maman. Sauf que maintenant Arabella était morte comme sa vraie maman. Le cœur de la petite Rebecca se serra un peu plus à cette pensée et elle renifla. Tous ceux qu'elle avait toujours connus étaient morts. Même Madame Mc Drache, même Penny. Bon d'accord elle n'avait jamais aimé Penny… mais quand même…

Rebecca n'avait pas tout compris de ce qu'avait raconté Mr Mac Drache mais elle avait senti que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Le visage de son papa était devenu tout pâle et il l'avait faite sortir. Puis ils étaient allés voir la tombe de maman. Un nouveau sanglot s'étrangla dans la gorge de Rebecca. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa maman. Elle se concentra pour évoquer l'image d'Arabella mais ne réussit qu'à se représenter un visage aux contours flous. Cette fois, Rebecca fondit en larmes. Elle était une vilaine fille, vilaine, vilaine ! Elle se souvenait même pas de sa maman.

La petite fille n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta lorsque la voix de son papa s'éleva.

« Rebecca… Allons ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas » souffla t'il en la berçant contre lui, le cœur lourd.

Rebecca leva un regard humide sur lui, ses grands yeux clairs embués par ses sanglots.

« J'arrive pu à me rappeler maman »

Reece soupira et la serra contre lui

« Arabella était douce, gentille, c'est elle qui te lisait des histoires le soir et qui te forcer à manger tes carottes. Tu te souviens de ça ?

- Oui…

- Elle avait de beaux cheveux roux comme toi et de grands yeux. Elle était très très jolie

- Ca oui » sourit Rebecca

Reece la regarda avec douceur.

« L'important Rebecca c'est tout ça…. C'est pas grave de pas se souvenir des visages, ce qui compte c'est de se souvenir que ta maman t'aimait beaucoup, beaucoup.

- Moi aussi je l'aimais beaucoup beaucoup, sanglota Rebecca

- Elle le savait, » chuchota Reece.

Rebecca renifla à nouveau puis ses yeux se fermèrent. Epuisée par le chagrin et les émotions de la journée, la petite fille finit par s'endormir.

Reece la recouvra délicatement et la borda avec tendresse. L'homme avait le cœur lourd. A chaque disparition c'était un peu comme si Laura mourrait à nouveau, comme si elle s'effaçait.

« J'ai failli Laura, murmura t'il. Pardonne-moi, je crois que je n'étais pas à la hauteur finalement. Je n'ai pas pu protéger Arabella… Ni son fils. Mais je te jure que pour Rebecca se sera différent… Je te le jure » répéta-t-il à mi-voix.

Sous la couverture, Rebecca gémit doucement et Reece posa une main rassurante sur elle.

« Rendors-toi Becca… Tout ira bien, je te le promets » chuchota-t-il avant d'entamer une longue veille au chevet la petite fille.

Rebecca était tout ce qui lui restait de son amour perdu.

**()()**

_**Le lendemain,**_

Lorsque Rebecca ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut la silhouette massive de son père, endormi sur la chaise de bois dur installée à côté de son lit. La petite fille glapit quand elle constata qu'il ne bougeait pas. Son cœur accéléra et des larmes montèrent dans sa gorge. Quand les gens ne bougeaient pas c'était qu'ils étaient morts. Elle s'en souvenait. Sa maman lui avait expliqué quand on avait enterré Grand Pa Mac Drache.

L'angoisse de la petite fille augmenta à ce souvenir et elle tendit une main tremblante vers son père. Immédiatement, Reece ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés et lui sourit.

« Je me suis assoupi je crois »

Tremblante, Rebecca le fixa avant de fondre en larmes. Reece, le cœur serré par le chagrin de sa fille, la serra contre lui.

« Rebecca, chut, tout va bien.

- J'ai cru que tu étais mort, comme maman

- Mais non enfin ! S'alarma Reece. Les gens ne meurent pas comme ça !

- Mais tu bougeais plus et maman a dit que quand on bougeait plus…

- Chut, je dormais Rebecca, c'est tout…. »

Rebecca leva un regard bouleversé sur lui

« Maman disait que les gens qui sont morts dorment tranquillement pour toujours »

Reece se permit un sourire ironique, de toute évidence, Arabella avait hérité du sens religieux de sa mère…

« Oui, c'est vrai

- Mais comment on peut dormir et être avec les anges à la fois ? »

Reece réfléchit sérieusement à la question

« C'est parce que les anges ne viennent chercher que ceux qui dorment depuis très très longtemps. Si longtemps qu'on ne peut plus les réveiller »

Rebecca hocha la tête

« Et maman elle est avec les anges ?

- Oui

- Et Laura ?

- Oui Laura aussi, » répondit Reece, le cœur serré.

Rebecca déglutit et se serra contre lui

« J'aurais préféré qu'elles restent avec nous.

- Moi aussi » Murmura tristement Reece.

Le père et la fille restèrent enlacés un long moment puis Rebecca regarda Reece

« Et Willy ?

- Je ne sais pas Becca, il est parti » soupira Reece

Rebecca leva un regard éploré sur lui et Reece se crispa. Il aimait sa fille. Son seul enfant, la seule preuve de l'amour qu'il avait vécu des années durant avec Laura….

« Où ? » murmura Rebecca.

Le cœur de Reece se serra un peu plus. Lorsqu'il avait pris Rebecca avec lui, six mois plus tôt, il n'avait jamais imaginé que la petite fille ne reverrait jamais l'endroit où elle avait grandi. Comment aurait-il pu prévoir la mort atroce d'Arabella ? Ou la disparition de Will ? Cependant…. Will était comme un frère pour sa Becca. Will était le petit fils de Laura. Et Reece était bien placé pour savoir que cet imbécile de Bill Turner ne se souciait pas de son enfant… En admettant que Bill soit toujours en vie ce qui était hautement improbable, il n'était pas certain qu'il accepte de bon cœur de se charger de Will.

Reece soupira et se pencha sur Rebecca

« Je ne sais pas chérie, mais on va tout faire pour le savoir

- Vrai ?

- Promis »

**()()**

_**Plus tard**_

La main de Rebecca dans la sienne, Reece s'avançait avec retenue vers le bureau portuaire de Cornwallis. Tout son être lui hurlait que c'était une erreur, qu'il ne devait pas se faire remarquer des autorités mais il n'avait pas le droit de décevoir Rebecca. Ni de laisser tomber William s'il avait une chance de retrouver le petit garçon.

Ils avaient commencé par retourner voir Joe Mac Drache. Une visite éprouvante. Joe n'était pas dans un meilleur état que la veille, c'était même pire. L'homme avait bu et Reece qui avait tout fait pour protéger Rebecca du spectacle des marins ivres n'avait cette fois rien pu faire. Heureusement, au bout d'une heure d'une discussion stérile où Joe n'avait fait que ressasser le drame de la mort de son épouse et de sa fille, mettant les nerfs de Reece à vif ( la description de l'horreur qu'elles avaient vécue ne lui apparaissant que trop clairement) , Sarah, une de ses filles, était arrivée.

Reece avait détesté d'emblée cette dernière. Sarah était tout ce qu'il haïssait chez une femme, prétentieuse, futile, imbue d'une beauté qu'elle ne possédait même pas.

« Bien sûr que je me souviens du jour où Willy a disparu, avait-elle dit d'une voix sucrée. Comment faire autrement ? Arabella était une si chère amie, ma meilleure, elle m'adorait et était comme une seconde mère pour moi » avait-elle roucoulé.

Reece avait enduré le supplice en silence tandis que Rebecca protestait faiblement.

« Willy chéri est parti le 14 Novembre, je m'en souviens parce que c'était un mois avant la naissance de mon Timmy » avait-elle pavoisé avant d'exhiber un bébé joufflu d'une laideur insoutenable.

Après avoir obtenu la seule information qui importait, Reece et Rebecca avaient rapidement pris congés et repoussé avec une ferme politesse les invitations de Sarah.

Ainsi se retrouvaient-ils sur le quai du port de Cornwallis. Inquiet, Reece se tenait aux aguets d'éventuels soldats lorsque Rebecca gloussa

« Tu sais Sarah…

- Oui ? Demanda Reece trop heureux de la voir sortir un peu de son chagrin

- Bah maman elle la détestait, elle disait que Sarah c'était une cadin »

Catin, corrigea mentalement Reece avant de sourire à sa fille

« Tu sais quoi Becca ?

- Non

- Et bien je m'en doutais » sourit-il.

Rebecca leva un regard inquiet vers lui

« Tu crois qu'on va retrouver Willy ?

- Mais oui, assura Reece

- Je peux vous aider ? » Demanda brusquement une voix rude.

Reece sursauta à la vue de l'uniforme qu'il portait. Celui de la Navy, celui des hommes qui avaient pendu Laura… Non ne pas penser à Laura. Reece se força à sourire

« Je l'espère, nous recherchons un navire marchand…

- Lequel ?

- Hélas nous ne savons pas, il aurait levé l'ancre le 14 Novembre pour les Caraïbes

- C'est le bateau de Willy », ajouta Rebecca

Une sueur froide remonta le long de l'échine de Reece tandis que l'officier se tournait vers la petite fille

« Et qui est Willy ?

- Mon grand frère, c'est pour ça que papa le cherche » expliqua naïvement Rebecca.

L'officier soupira et tourna un regard rempli de compassion vers Reece

« Oh je vois… Une fugue »

Trop heureux de s'en sortir à si bon compte, Reece opina de la tête tandis que Rebecca se tournait vers lui

« C'est quoi une fugue papa ?

- Plus tard, » lui glissa Reece.

La petite fille comprit instinctivement qu'il fallait se taire et ils suivirent l'officier

Reece, mal à l'aise dans le bureau qui faisait aussi office de geôles, regarda l'officier tandis que ce dernier consultait les registres

« Alors…. 14 Novembre, oui, trois navires ont quittés le port

- Will est parti vers les Caraïbes, » précisa Reece, le cœur plein d'espoir.

L'officier consulta le registre et Reece tourna un visage rassurant vers Rebecca

« Voilà, je l'ai ! s'exclama le soldat. Le Glory ! »

Reece sourit

« Dans quel port a-t-il déchargé ? »

L'homme consulta le registre et blêmit

« Monsieur je…. »

La main de Reece serra celle de Rebecca alors que son cœur chavirait

« Il a disparu en mer, sûrement coulé par cette vermine de pirates… Il n'y a pas de survivants….Monsieur je… »

Reece recula, le visage hagard

« Papa ? Ça veut dire quoi ? » Demanda Rebecca

Incapable de répondre, Reece la regarda longuement et la petite fille comprit

« Willy…. Est mort ? »

Reece se mordit la lèvre et regarda l'officier

« Je suis désolé Monsieur » murmura celui-ci

Rebecca éclata en sanglots. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que son père la soulevait dans ses bras pour l'emporter et murmurait des mots apaisants. C'était trop. Maman était morte, et Penny, et Madame Mac Drache et maintenant Willy ! Rebecca enfouit son visage contre le torse de son père et Reece l'enlaça.

« Willy… Pourquoi…

- Je ne sais pas Becca » murmura Reece, le cœur lourd.


	2. Retour à Cornwallis

_**Coucou déjà merci à Muchu et à Holly pour leurs reviews**_

_**Holly : pose ce couteau….. voilà c'est mieux….Donc pourquoi ? Et bien parce que Rebecca je l'ai inventée pour ça… pour pouvoir écrire cette suite lol. Sinon merci beaucoup d'aimer autant mes fics ! Quand à ma semaine en effet elle fut mauvaise, cependant j'avais écrit le prologue avant ( ce chapitre aussi du reste) donc… En tous cas merci beaucoup, ça fait chaud au cœur de se savoir appréciée.**_

_**Muchu : ouch Racines en deux jours ? Courageuse…. C'est pas ma fic la plus joyeuse ( en même temps elles le sont rarement hem) Pourquoi faire souffrir Becca ? Bah parce que je peux mdrrr. Merci de ton comm !**_

_**Voici donc la suite…. Assez triste je l'admets…. Bonne lecture tout de même et .. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 1**

Le temps passa et Rebecca finit par retrouver le sourire, aidée par les soins attentifs et tendres que lui prodiguait son père. Cependant, la petite fille n'oubliait pas. Malgré son jeune âge, elle se souvenait souvent de la voix de sa mère, des jeux qu'elle avait partagés avec Will. Mais elle avait compris du haut de ses dix ans que le temps où elle pouvait se nicher dans les bras d'Arabella pour y quémander un câlin était révolu. Que Will n'apparaitrait plus pour lui dire que non, les filles ne pratiquaient pas l'escrime… Toutes ces choses dont elle se souvenait, Rebecca les gardait pour elle. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas blesser son père.

En effet, les épreuves et les morts avaient changé Reece, l'ancien second qui tempérait Laura avait disparu et laissé place à un pirate dur qui ne baissait la garde que face à sa fille. La Fleur de la Mort était devenue le royaume exclusif de Rebecca. Emporté par le désir de rendre le sourire et un peu de bonheur à sa fille, Reece succombait au moindre de ses désirs.

Leur vie était faite d'aventures, de rapines et de secret. Une existence que Rebecca aurait adorée si elle n'avait pas su le prix dont elle l'avait payée. La vie d'une mère et d'un frère c'était cher pour l'aventure.

Rebecca grandissait donc comme une fille de pirate

La petite n'ayant jamais été très assidue dans ses études, elle se trouvait fort bien du relâchement que lui passait Reece. Son père considérait que savoir lire, compter et baragouiner quelques mots de français et d'espagnol était bien suffisant pour la fille d'un pirate et Rebecca était d'accord avec ça.

Le maniement du navire, contrairement à l'escrime, l'intéressait peu tout comme les actes de piraterie auxquels elle ne participait de toute manière jamais. Reece jugeait en effet qu'à dix ans, sa fille avait déjà vu assez de drames. Il n'était donc pas utile de la confronter à un abordage. Non, ce que Rebecca aimait réellement c'était Mr Sun.

Sun était déjà quartier maitre lorsque Laura avait pris le commandement de La Fleur de la Mort et en cette qualité, il connaissait tous les secrets et les recoins du bateau. Reece ne s'était du reste pas trompé sur l'ancien esclave affranchi et avait reconnu sa valeur en faisant de lui son second.

« Et les voiles ? » demanda Rebecca pour la centième fois à Sun

Sun la regarda et sourit

« Je te l'ai déjà raconté cent fois Becca et ton père enfin le capitaine aussi

- Oui mais je préfère quand c'est vous qui racontez… Pourquoi elles rendent le bateau invisible ? »

Sun sourit avec indulgence et s'assit à côté de la petite fille dont le visage était maintenant parsemé de taches de rousseur dues au soleil.

« Parce que le capitaine Smith a demandé aux sirènes de les lui tisser, » expliqua t'il.

Les yeux de Rebecca pétillèrent de joie. Elle adorait les sirènes même si elle n'en avait jamais vu et en dépit de l'horreur que son père semblait leur vouer.

« Et elles ont accepté ?

- Tu le sais bien, rit doucement Sun. Les sirènes ont accepté parce que Laura était une femme et qu'elles se sentaient solidaires

- C'est quoi solidaire ?

- C'est quand on se serre les coudes » expliqua Sun.

Rebecca y réfléchit quelques instants puis reprit

« Mais pourquoi les sirènes se sentaient comme ça Mr Sun ? Parce que Laura était une fille ? »

Le second hocha gravement la tête

« Oui petite mais pas que ça. Vois-tu ta… »

Là il s'interrompit. Il y avait une loi sur laquelle Reece ne badinait pas : ne pas rappeler de douloureux souvenirs à Rebecca

« Le capitaine Smith, se reprit-il. Etait une exception. Une des rares femmes à part la vieille Ching, à commander un navire »

Cette affirmation rappela à Rebecca ses longues chamailleries avec Will et elle demanda avec intérêt

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi les filles peuvent pas commander ?

- Parce que pour un marin…. Avoir une femme à bord porte malheur » expliqua Sun.

Une fois de plus, Rebecca sembla y réfléchir

« Alors moi aussi je porte malheur ?

- Mais non, se récria Sun. On croit pas à ça sur La fleur »

Rassurée, Rebecca sourit et Reece s'approcha

« Nous sommes arrivés » annonça-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Les grands yeux de Rebecca se tournèrent vers la terre et son cœur se serra. Elle était de retour à Cornwallis.

Reece posa un regard inquiet sur elle

« Becca tu es sûre que tu veux aller là ? »

La petite fille le regarda, troublée

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est mal de vouloir rendre visite à maman ? »

Reece soupira

« Bien sûr que non, j'ai juste peur que tu…souffres »

Rebecca se contenta de glisser sa petite main dans la sienne

« Mais maman elle serait triste si on ne venait pas la voir »

Reece ne répondit pas et adressa un signe de tête à Sun avant de débarquer.

**()()**

Un an s'était écoulé mais pourtant Cornwallis n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Les yeux brillants, Rebecca désigna à son père ceux qu'elle avait connus

« Oh c'est Tim ! s'écria t'elle. Et Marvin ! »

Avant que Reece ait pu la retenir, la petite fille se précipita vers son ancien ami et les deux enfants se tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Rebecca, toute à sa joie de retrouver un visage familier en oubliait même que, le premier, Marvin avait été celui qui l'avait traitée de « bavarde ».

Un peu à l'écart, Reece observait sa fille. C'était la première fois depuis la mort d'Arabella qu'il voyait Rebecca rire ainsi. L'air de rien, il s'approcha pour écouter le babil des enfants que d'autres avaient rejoint.

« Becca tu restes ? Tu nous manques tu sais…. Les leçons c'est plus pareil ! » Décréta une petite blonde avec de longues nattes.

Rebecca s'assombrit

« Non, tu sais mon papa et moi on est juste venu dire bonjour à maman, parce que papa il est marchand alors on doit voyager tout le temps »

Reece sourit en l'entendant servir sans la moindre hésitation le mensonge qu'Arabella avait mis au point avant sa naissance.

« Oh c'est dommage » répondit la petite fille qui avait parlé

Le cœur de Reece se serra à la vue de l'expression du visage de Rebecca lorsqu'elle répondit.

« Oui…. »

Les enfants s'éloignèrent et Reece rejoignit Rebecca

« Qui était cette petite fille ?

- C'est Lisa

- Et qui est Lisa ? C'est une amie ?

- Oui… Lisa c'est ma seule amie, » répondit Rebecca d'une voix triste.

Reece ne répondit pas mais son cœur se serra un peu plus.

Père et fille escaladèrent la colline et Rebecca écarquilla les yeux à la vue de Joe Mc Drache. L'homme était occupé à dégager les décombres de la maison dans laquelle elle avait vécu. Reece le vit aussi et s'approcha

« Mr Mac Drache »

Joe posa un regard égaré sur eux avant de se souvenir

« Oh…. Mais c'est la petite Becca… Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour, après…

- Que faites-vous ? » Le coupa à la hâte Reece.

Joe haussa les épaules

« Le pasteur pense que ça me fera du bien…. Que d'être occupé m'empêchera de…. Vous voyez » expliqua t'il en posant un regard envieux sur la bouteille qui reposait à quelque pas de là.

Reece se crispa et hocha la tête tandis que Rebecca regardait les décombres

« Elle lui appartenait vous savez…. » Murmura Joe

Reece se tourna vers lui sans comprendre

« Arabella, elle avait acheté la maison à Grand Pa et Emmaline avait dit »

Un sanglot s'étrangla dans la gorge de Joe mais il se contint

« Elle avait dit que c'était à se demander ce qu'elle avait fait pour trouver l'argent. C'était bête hein ? »

Reece ne répondit pas et son cœur se serra un peu plus. Lui, il savait….

« Alors je me suis dit qu'Emmaline elle aurait pas aimé voir la maison d'Arabella en ruine…. »

Rebecca tourna des yeux brillant de larmes vers Joe Mac Drache et Reece hoqueta

« Maman elle était fière de la maison elle disait que c'était la seule chose qu'était vraiment à elle à part Willy et moi »

Joe sourit et Reece posa un regard troublé sur Rebecca. La petite fille ne le regardait plus, elle fixait les ruines de son enfance calcinées.

« Comme ça si un jour Becca veut retrouver la maison, elle sera à elle, expliqua Joe. J'ai pas su veiller sur Willy pour Arabella alors…. »

La voix de l'homme se brisa sur les derniers mots et il s'empara de la bouteille. Reece ne bougea pas, il regardait Rebecca. La petite fille avait le visage rempli de tristesse.

Cette vision tourmenta Reece tout le reste de la journée…. Il la tourmentait encore lorsqu'il laissa Rebecca avancer vers la tombe de sa mère. La petite fille poussa un cri de rage à la vue de cette dernière et ses mains se refermèrent sur les orties qui avaient envahi le carré de terre mal entretenu.

« Laisse ! Tu vas te blesser ! S'écria Reece

- Je m'en fiche » rétorqua Rebecca en arrachant les mauvaises herbes.

Reece s'empressa de l'aider puis Rebecca se laissa tomber sur la tombe d'Arabella

« Tu me manques maman, murmura la petite fille. Tu sais je viens pas souvent mais je t'ai pas oubliée maman…. »

Le cœur de Reece se serra et il posa les yeux sur les mains sales et écorchées de la petite fille

« Maman, je t'aime » murmura Rebecca dans un sanglot.

Reece resta sans bouger tandis qu'elle étreignait la croix de bois qu'un voisin attentionné avait planté dans la terre meuble. Le cœur lourd, Reece comprit que Rebecca souffrait d'être si loin de l'endroit où reposait sa mère.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent le chemin du navire, Reece surprit le regard rempli de convoitise que Rebecca posait sur les ruines de la colline et il ferma les yeux. Il venait de comprendre que malgré le drame, la vie de Rebecca n'était pas sur La Fleur de la Mort. Elle était à Cornwallis…. Là où elle avait été si heureuse. Là où vivaient ses amis.

Le soir venu, Reece borda Rebecca et la petite fille fixa un regard embué sur lui

« Papa c'est quand qu'on reviendra à Cornwallis ? »

Le cœur de Reece s'alourdit un peu plus et il s'assit sur le lit

« Ca te manque ?

- Non, mentit Rebecca en évitant son regard

- Pas de mensonge entre nous Becca…. Cornwallis te manque n'est ce pas ?

- Oui….. Maintenant maman elle est toute seule là bas… Et puis Mr Mac Drache il est tout triste et y'a Lisa et Marvin et … » soupira Rebecca avant de s'interrompre

Reece la fixa

« Et ?

- C'est ma maison… » Murmura Rebecca d'un air coupable.

Un poignard vrilla le cœur de Reece

« Je vois

- Pardon papa, je suis contente d'être avec toi, papa ….

- Chut, je sais » l'apaisa Reece

Il l'embrassa sur le front et attendit qu'elle soit endormie pour sortir.

**()()**

Une fois sur le pont, Reece se précipita sur la réserve de rhum et s'offrit une large rasade d'alcool. Sa soif apaisée, il en prit pourtant une seconde, puis une troisième.

« Laura qu'est-ce que je dois faire…. » Souffla-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

Au lieu de Laura, ce fut Mr Sun qui répondit

« Un problème Capitaine ? »

Reece soupira

« Rebecca est malheureuse

- Je sais

- Tu sais ? »

Le visage de Sun se contracta comme s'il venait d'être pris en faute et Reece l'encouragea

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas…. Va au bout de ta pensée »

Sun regarda son nouveau capitaine et soupira

« Bah en fait j'crois que Miss Rebecca, elle dit rien pour pas vous faire de peine mais elle est comme Miss Arabella…. Elle aime pas la vie en mer…

- Continue…. Murmura Reece d'une voix sombre

- Bah elle était contente quand elle pensait rentrer chez elle mais maintenant….

- Maintenant elle est malheureuse, » compléta Reece

Sun baissa le visage et Reece soupira

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire…. Je vois bien que Becca est malheureuse et que Cornwallis lui manque, mais… La Fleur c'était le rêve de Laura… »

Sun secoua la tête

« Je sais pas Capitaine, mais je sais que le Capitaine Smith , elle adorait ses filles »

Reece tressaillit

« Oui…. Tu as raison Sun »

L'homme le regarda avec incompréhension et Reece soupira

« Laura ne s'est jamais remise d'avoir abandonné Arabella ni Rebecca… La seule chose qui l'a fait tenir c'était de savoir qu'elles étaient plus heureuses comme ça. Elle ne voudrait pas savoir Rebecca malheureuse, pas si elle pourrait trouver le bonheur ailleurs »

Sun le fixa

« Capitaine que…..

- Ca veut dire que tu seras bientôt capitaine de La Fleur Sun

- Oh ! Non Capitaine, je ne veux pas »

Le regard de Reece se posa sur le loyal second et il soupira

« J'ai assez navigué Sun… Et sans Laura, l'océan est un peu moins grand… Alors je crois que Becca et moi nous allons retourner à Cornwallis et y vivre. Ainsi elle aura tout ce dont Laura et moi nous rêvions pour elle…. Juste un dernier abordage pour nous mettre à l'abri et …. Tu pourras prendre La Fleur, je sais que Laura t'appréciait

- Capitaine…. Souffla Sun, ému et un peu dépassé

- Non….. Ma décision est prise, seule Becca compte » souffla Reece avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa cabine


	3. Dernier abordage

_**Coucou à tous, merci à Holly pour sa review, comme tu vas le voir, les choses ne sont pas si simples…**_

_**Voici donc la suite des aventures ( ou mésaventures) de Rebecca, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… Bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 2**

Reece passa deux jours enfermé dans sa cabine, n'en sortant que pour s'occuper de Rebecca. Durant ces deux jours, l'ancien second de la redoutable Laura Smith réfléchit longuement à la décision qu'il avait prise à leur retour de Cornwallis. Sun, lui, ne disait rien et Reece était conscient que son second lui laissait ainsi la possibilité de revenir en arrière. De ne pas honorer sa promesse de laisser La Fleur de la Mort aux mains expertes de son second.

Durant ces deux jours, Reece pensa beaucoup à Laura. La Fleur de la Mort avait été sa vie, sa liberté…. Mais d'une certaine manière le navire avait aussi été sa prison. A cause de son choix, de son existence de pirate, Laura avait renoncé à sa fille, Arabella. Un choix qu'elle avait toujours porté comme un poids même si elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour Bella… Puis, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Reece et Laura avaient dû se séparer de Rebecca. Une fois encore pour son bien. Et Laura avait à nouveau pleuré…. Arabella l'avait sans doute ignoré, mais Reece, lui, savait que si Laura lui avait confié Rebecca c'était pour que l'enfant ait une vie meilleure. Pour qu'elle ait le choix qu'elle n'avait pas eu. Devenir pirate ou alors rejoindre le rang et devenir une femme respectable. Sauf qu'Arabella était morte, comme Laura. A présent, Reece ne pouvait plus ignorer ses responsabilités de père. Du reste il ne le voulait pas.

Leur visite à Cornwallis lui avait ouvert les yeux. Rebecca était malheureuse en mer. Ou plutôt, Rebecca n'était pas heureuse….. Mais à neuf ans comment pouvait-on être heureux lorsqu'on menait une vie d'errance ? Comment être heureux sans amis ? Sans les joies des petites tracasseries d'enfant ? C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Laura avait abandonné Arabella la première fois. Pour que sa fille ait une chance de construire une vie. Et Reece, aussi attaché qu'il soit à La Fleur qui lui rappelait tellement sa chère Laura, n'avait pas le cœur de priver Rebecca de la vie à laquelle elle avait droit. Puisque la vie de Rebecca était à Cornwallis, il lutterait contre son désir d'océan et de Laura…. Après tout, il avait assez vécu sa vie de pirate qui, sans Laura, lui paraissait plus fade de jours en jours. Et le bonheur de Rebecca n'avait pas de prix….Or, s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant, il comprenait désormais que Cornwallis rendait sa fille heureuse. Ou du moins plus heureuse que La Fleur, et Reece voulait agir en bon père. Même si pour cela il devait renoncer à tout ce qui faisait sa vie.

Le matin du second jour, Sun interrompit ses réflexions avec une nouvelle que Reece interpréta comme un message de Laura, une sorte d'accord pour la décision qu'il avait déjà prise.

« Capitaine, il y a un problème avec les voiles. Elles, elles se sont déchirées » déclara Sun d'une voix tremblante

Reece, lui, n'y vit qu'un signe du destin, une sorte de message d'outre-tombe de sa chère Laura. Les voiles magiques, tissées par des sirènes, qui permettaient jusqu'alors à La Fleur de demeurer invisible aux yeux du monde s'étaient déchirées…. Il y vit une approbation de Laura quant à la vie qu'il s'était choisie…..

« Et bien nous ferons sans.

- Capitaine… Tenta Sun.

- Libre à toi de les faire réparer une fois capitaine, mais pour mon dernier abordage, je veux que tous connaissent la puissance de Laura…. » Souffla Reece.

Sun grimaça mais Reece lui lança un regard décidé.

« Je suis capitaine….. Je le suis toujours, pour l'instant.

- Bien, » S'inclina le second.

Après ça, le moment de rendre un dernier hommage à Laura ne tarda pas. Sa décision prise, Reece fit face au navire dont l'argent lui permettrait de commencer une vie ailleurs…

« Papa…. »

Reece se tourna vers Rebecca et sourit.

« Va dans ma cabine mon ange et surtout ferme la porte »

Rebecca, un peu inquiète, obéit et Reece se tourna vers son destin.

« Pour toi Laura…. » Murmura-t-il avant de lancer son dernier abordage.

**()()**

L'affrontement fut sanglant, violent, privé de la protection des voiles, La Fleur reçut pour la première fois de son histoire le feu des canons de l'ennemi. Pourtant, Reece ne renonça pas. Le sabre haut et le cœur rempli de Laura, il fit face aux assaillants.

La bataille fut aussi brève que dévastatrice. De toute évidence, Reece s'était mal préparé. Le regard assombri par une rivière de sang il fit face au Capitaine du navire

« Grâce » supplia Reece à la vue de ses hommes exsangues.

Le capitaine le toisa tandis que ses hommes envahissaient La Fleur.

Reece frémit et échappa aux soldats. Il venait de voir un homme entrer dans sa cabine. Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, Reece se précipita vers le jeune lieutenant qui était entré

« Pitié…. Ma fille » murmura t'il alors que l'homme saisissait le bras d'une Rebecca terrifiée.

Le lieutenant soutint son regard et Reece courut vers Rebecca.

« Je l'ai enlevée » gémit-il.

Le lieutenant soutint son regard tandis que Rebecca s'affolait.

« Papa….

- Je l'ai enlevée, ce n'est pas ma fille…Ayez pitié » implora-t-il, conscient que l'autre connaissait son mensonge

Le regard du lieutenant s'altéra et il hésita.

« Elle a neuf ans » souffla Reece

Alors, le regard du lieutenant se voila et il soupira.

« Laissez-nous » Ordonna t'il aux hommes qui s'étaient précipités à la suite de Reece.

Les soldats partirent et Reece se tourna vers l'homme

« Merci…..

- Faites vite » lui enjoignit le lieutenant avant de détourner pudiquement le regard.

Reece songea au poignard qu'il gardait toujours sur lui…. Le lieutenant ne le regardait pas, ils étaient seuls… Peut-être que s'il le blessait, il pourrait ensuite s'enfuir avec Rebecca…

« Papa » gémit la petite en s'accrochant à lui.

Reece soupira. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas tuer un homme sous les yeux de sa fille. Le cœur lourd, il s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Écoute-moi Rebecca…. C'est très très important… Il va falloir être courageuse. »

Rebecca cilla et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Comme quand maman est morte ? »

La gorge étranglée, Reece hocha la tête.

« Comme quand maman est morte… Rebecca, le lieutenant qui est là, comment vous appelez vous ? » Demanda-t-il à l'homme.

Ce dernier tourna un regard empli de pitié sur l'homme et l'enfant.

« Norrington, James Norrington »

Reece hocha la tête et se tourna vers Rebecca.

« Le lieutenant James Norrington va t'emmener sur son bateau Rebecca, il faudra l'écouter, tu crois que tu peux faire ça ?

- Mais et toi papa ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, murmura Reece.

- Mais moi je veux rester avec toi !

- C'est impossible Rebecca, pardonne moi » sanglota Reece avant de la serrer contre lui.

James Norrington posa un regard triste sur le couple enlacé et soupira

« Les hommes vont bientôt revenir. »

Reece relâcha Rebecca et se força à lui sourire

« Je t'aime Becca, n'oublie jamais.

- Papa….

- Il faudrait mieux s'en tenir à la version que vous m'avez donnée… Le Capitaine n'a aucune pitié pour les pirates » intervint James sans oser soutenir leurs regards.

Reece se raidit et se tourna vers lui

« Rebecca ne dira rien…. S'il vous plait, vous….

- Je m'occuperais d'elle » le coupa presque grossièrement James.

Reece serra une dernière fois sa fille contre lui et se redressa.

« Ecoute le lieutenant Norrington d'accord ? C'est comme un jeu, tu fais comme si je n'étais pas ton papa d'accord ? »

Rebecca posa un regard triste sur lui. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un jeu….

« Oui, d'accord.

- C'est bien Becca, tu es une gentille petite »

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur le capitaine du navire de la Navy qui posa un regard froid sur les occupants de la pièce.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

James se redressa.

« Ce sale pirate a enlevé cette enfant Capitaine ! »

Reece vit Rebecca se raidir et la fixa d'un air alarmé.

« C'est vrai, je l'ai enlevée, je pensais en tirer une rançon mais c'est la fille d'une domestique »

Le capitaine posa un regard méprisant sur Rebecca et haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça, occupez-vous en James, on dirait que les gamins perdus sont devenus votre spécialité » se moqua t'il.

Les épaules du lieutenant tressaillirent mais il se contenta d'une réponse neutre.

« A vos ordres Capitaine. »

L'homme renifla avec mépris et se tourna vers Reece.

« Quand à ça, mettez-le aux fers avec les autres en attendant le gibet »

Les yeux de Rebecca s'emplirent de larmes et James posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

« On ne pleure pas » lui souffla t'il.

Impuissante, Rebecca vit les hommes mettre les fers aux poignets de Reece qui lui lança un regard rassurant. Il la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue….

Lorsque les hommes le jetèrent sans ménagement dans la cellule où se trouvaient déjà ses compagnons survivants, Reece songea avec tristesse qu'il ne respecterait jamais la promesse qu'il s'était fait de ramener Rebecca chez elle…. Sun, blessé à la jambe, le regarda avec horreur.

« Où est la petite ? »

Reece soupira, les larmes aux yeux.

« Un officier qui avait du cœur a accepté de la sauver.

- Dommage qu'il en ait pas autant pour nous » grommela Sun pour dissimuler son soulagement.

**()()**

James Norrington se tourna vers la petite fille. Depuis qu'on avait emmené le capitaine pirate, enfin son père, elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot.

« Assied toi. Rebecca, c'est ça ?

- Oui » répondit elle du bout des lèvres sans bouger.

James posa un regard las sur elle. La loi était formelle, les pirates devaient être pendus jusqu'au dernier. Y compris les enfants. Mais comment aurait-il pu laisser faire une chose pareille ?

« Quel âge as-tu ?

- Neuf ans.

- Et … où est ta mère ?

- Elle est morte » murmura Rebecca d'une voix chevrotante.

James déglutit. Pauvre enfant… Sa mère était morte et son père le serait bientôt….

« Qu'allez-vous faire à mon papa ? Et à Sun ? Et aux autres ? » Demanda Rebecca.

James évita son regard.

« Je ne sais pas Rebecca, ce n'est pas moi qui décide. » Choisit-il de répondre.

Rebecca secoua la tête et le fixa.

« Je ne reverrais jamais mon papa c'est ça ? »

James sentit une boule lui remonter dans la gorge et soupira.

« Je suis désolé Rebecca, je ne peux pas faire plus.

- Menteur…. » Murmura l'enfant avant de se détourner.

James la suivit des yeux et son cœur se serra à la vue de ses épaules tremblantes. Il leva la main pour la consoler avant de renoncer. Elle avait raison… Son père allait être pendu et il n'avait pas de mots pour lui expliquer que le devoir d'un soldat passait avant les larmes d'une petite fille….

**()()**

_**Trois jours plus tard,**_

James Norrington se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cellule où avaient été transférés les pirates dans l'attente de leur exécution. Là, il s'arrêta devant Reece. L'homme leva des yeux rouges sur lui et se précipita aux barreaux.

« Rebecca ! Comment va-t-elle ? »

James évita son regard. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire que depuis trois jours, sa fille passait son temps à pleurer et refusait toute nourriture. Reece avait beau être un pirate, il n'en était pas moins un père. Un père meilleur que le sien s'il pouvait en juger par les sillons inquiets qui couvraient le visage de Reece.

« Elle va bien, je lui ai dit que vous alliez devoir vous absenter et qu'en attendant, des sœurs s'occuperaient d'elle »

Reece sourit tristement.

« Vous mentez mal Lieutenant, mais je vous remercie d'essayer. C'est très charitable de votre part.

- Je dis vrai pour les sœurs…. Il y a ici une maison où elles s'occupent de nombreux enfants et elles ont accepté de prendre Rebecca » expliqua James sans toutefois mentionner la bourse qui avait accompagné sa demande.

Une fois de plus Reece ne s'y trompa pas et il sourit avec tristesse.

« Un orphelinat…. Je suppose que c'est mieux que la corde ou la rue. Je vous remercie Lieutenant Norrington »

James regarda le pirate qui tentait vaillamment de retenir ses larmes. Il prit sa décision sans réfléchir… L'homme serait pendu le lendemain même s'il l'ignorait encore et… jamais il ne reverrait sa fille.

« Ecoutez, Rebecca n'y est pas encore. Je peux… Je suppose que je peux faire un crochet ce soir et vous l'amener »

Le visage de Reece s'éclaira.

« Pour lui dire adieu….

- Oui » souffla James qui admirait malgré lui la dignité du pirate.

Reece le regarda

« Merci, vous êtes peut être un soldat, mais vous avez le cœur bon, j'ai peur que cela ne vous mène pas très loin hélas…. »

James se crispa. Les paroles de Reece faisaient trop bien écho à celles de son père. « _Une chiffe molle James ! Voilà ce que tu es, une chiffe molle et un imbécile qui déshonore toute sa famille »_

L'amiral avait beau être mort depuis des années, James n'oublierait jamais ses paroles.

« J'essaie juste d'agir avec honneur » murmura t'il.

En cet instant, sa justification ne s'adressait pas à Reece mais bien à son père, le pirate ne s'y trompa pas et ne releva pas.

**()()**

Rebecca, vêtue d'une longue robe de drap vert et la main dans celle de Norrington, fit son entrée dans la geôle.

« Personne ne doit voir les prisonniers avant l'exécution » Rappela le soldat qui était en faction.

James marmonna des imprécations sur le manque de cœur de l'homme et se retourna vers lui.

« Retournez à votre poste soldat. » Lui lança-t-il avec sécheresse.

L'homme bredouilla et James l'ignora.

Reece se redressa à la vue de Rebecca et se força à lui sourire.

« Becca, je suis content de te voir.

- Papa, sanglota la petite fille. Pourquoi ils t'ont enfermé là ? » Ajouta-t-elle avec un regard de haine vers Norrington.

Le cœur de Reece se serra et il saisit les petits doigts qu'elle lui tendait à travers les barreaux.

« N'en veut pas au Lieutenant Norrington, Rebecca….Tu sais, aborder les navires c'est pas bien, alors… alors je vais devoir rester ici un certain temps….

- Je veux rester avec toi !

- Non, Rebecca, ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi, le lieutenant va t'emmener voir les sœurs. Il y aura des tas d'enfants là-bas, comme Lisa tu te souviens de Lisa ?

- Oui… renifla Rebecca.

- Bien…. Tu resteras là-bas et tu te feras des tas d'amis, comme tu en rêvais d'accord ? »

Rebecca leva les yeux sur lui.

« Papa…..

- Oui ma chérie ? »

Rebecca baissa les yeux.

« Papa, pardon, c'est moi qui a déchiré les voiles… »

Reece ferma les yeux. Au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours su….

« Pardon papa, je pensais que sans voiles on serait obligés de rester à terre, près de maman. » sanglota Rebecca.

Le cœur serré, Reece entrelaça leurs doigts.

« Ce n'est rien Rebecca, ce n'est pas grave….

- Mais si je l'avais pas fait, on serait toujours ensemble

- Tu te trompes…. Tu sais Rebecca, quand on agit mal, on finit toujours par être rattrapé. Et j'ai mal agi »

Rebecca renifla

« Je pourrais revenir te voir ?

- Ça dépendra des sœurs, il faudra être sage. Mentit Reece. Mais si ce n'est pas possible, n'oublie pas que je t'aime et que je veille sur toi. Comme Laura et comme ta maman.

- Oui papa » murmura Rebecca.

Leurs doigts s'étreignirent un peu plus fort et James fixa Reece.

« Je suis désolé, » commença t'il.

Reece comprit et sourit à sa fille.

« Il est tard Rebecca, je suis fatigué et tu dois l'être aussi, le Lieutenant va t'emmener dans ta nouvelle maison d'accord ?

- Oui papa….

- Ma Becca, » souffla Reece en tendant les bras.

Rebecca se serra contre les barreaux durs et Reece referma ses bras autour de son corps mince avant de la relâcher.

« Va Rebecca et ne te retourne pas. Je suis fier de toi. Et je sais que Laura et ta maman le sont aussi.

- Tu le sais comment ?

- Je le sais c'est tout » souffla Reece avant de lui caresser la joue.

James toussota et prit la main de Rebecca.

« Viens Rebecca »

Une expression résignée passa sur le visage de l'enfant et elle le suivit.

« Ne te retourne pas ! » lui cria Reece.

Toutefois, elle se retourna quand même et Reece, le cœur serré, lut dans son regard qu'elle avait compris qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais…

**()()**

_**Orphelinat Sainte Mathilde**_

« Voici la pensionnaire dont je vous avais parlé » se força à sourire James Norrington.

La sœur économe soupesa la bourse qu'il lui tendait et posa un regard froid sur Rebecca.

« Qui sont ses parents ?

- Elle n'en a plus » répondit James avant que Rebecca ait eu le temps de répondre.

La sœur économe posa un regard vaguement dégouté sur la petite fille.

« Elle sait lire ? Ecrire ? »

James la regarda avec ignorance et Rebecca répondit.

« Maman m'a appris tout ça, je lis des tas de livres et je sais barrer un bateau aussi. »

La bouche de la sœur se pinça d'un air désapprobateur et elle se tourna vers James.

« Je crains que la discipline ne soit pas son fort » s'excusa-t-il presque.

Rebecca lui adressa un regard rempli de reproches et James reprit.

« De toute manière, je crois savoir que vous vous souciez peu de l'ascendance des enfants que vous accueillez non ? »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la sœur de sembler gênée. En effet, beaucoup des pensionnaires « orphelins » qu'accueillait l'orphelinat étaient en fait les bâtards indésirables de nombre de grands noms.

« Soit, Lieutenant »

James se sentit rougir alors qu'il comprenait que la femme pensait que Rebecca était sa fille ou celle de son capitaine.

« Vous pouvez partir, lui enjoignit la femme en rangeant la bourse. Inutile de revenir, cela ne ferait que compliquer les choses.

- J'ignore son nom.

- Aucun enfant n'a de nom ici » rétorqua la femme.

James s'inclina avec raideur et Rebecca fut entrainée par une religieuse.

La petite fille lui jeta un regard perdu tandis que la femme ouvrait la porte d'un dortoir sale et malodorant.

« Trouve-toi une paillasse »

La bouche sèche, Rebecca avança parmi les autres enfants, garçons et filles, qui peuplaient l'endroit. Finalement, elle trouva un lit inoccupé et se laissa tomber sur lui. Puis, la petite fille laissa ses larmes déborder.

« Extinction des feux »cria une voix

Rebecca, perdue, se retrouva dans les ténèbres de sa nouvelle vie.

**()()**

_**Le lendemain,**_

Ce furent les cris excités des autres enfants qui réveillèrent Rebecca. Un peu perdue, la petite fille frotta ses yeux puis se dirigea timidement vers le groupe qui se massait aux fenêtres.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle avec timidité au garçon le plus proche d'elle.

Ce dernier, malingre et visiblement souffreteux, se tourna vers elle.

« Ah c'est vrai t'es la nouvelle…. »

Rebecca lui adressa un sourire tremblant et il haussa les épaules avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

« Je m'appelle Rebecca » tenta cette dernière.

Quelqu'un la pinça sans douceur et elle poussa un cri de douleur.

« C'est jour de pendaison aujourd'hui alors tais-toi sinon les sœurs vont venir » lui glissa le garçon sans la regarder.

Le cœur de Rebecca manqua un battement et elle se haussa sur la pointe de pieds. Le grondement des tambours lui parvint et elle frissonna.

« Pour tous vos actes de piraterie, la Cour vous a condamné à être pendu » entendit-elle.

Rebecca aperçut le haut du crane de Reece et gémit.

« Les enfants ! Ecartez-vous des fenêtres » ordonna une voix.

Avec des murmures de protestation, les autres s'écartèrent. Rebecca, le cœur battant à tout rompre, s'approcha.

« Tu dois pas rester, on s'est fait pincer » lui glissa le garçon.

Rebecca ne répondit pas. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues à la vue du corps de son père qui se balançait, une corde autour du cou.


	4. L'orphelinat Sainte Mathilde

_**Coucou ! Déjà merci à Holly & Muchu pour leurs reviews**_

_**Holly : Lol Norry était tentant, quand au plaisir pris ma foi ça défoule et bah le personnage de Rebecca a été créé dans Racines pour pouvoir écrire cette fic ci…. Vous comprendrez le rapport dans les derniers chapitres mdrrrr**_

_**Muchu : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Pour James quel succès ! **_

_**Bon bah voici la suite avec, je le crains des moments difficiles à nouveau pour notre Rebecca, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 3**

Rebecca resta longtemps prostrée devant la fenêtre depuis laquelle elle voyait le corps de son père se balancer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se rapprocher pour savoir que Connor Reece était mort. La petite fille songea avec désespoir aux promesses qu'il lui avait faites la veille encore. Comment pourrait-il venir la chercher maintenant ?

Une main se posa sur son bras et la tira en arrière sans ménagement.

« Toi, n'as-tu pas entendu la cloche sonner ? Que fais-tu encore ici ? » Lui demanda une sœur avec sévérité.

Les sanglots se bloquèrent dans la gorge de Rebecca et elle leva un regard embué sur la femme.

« Tu es muette ou juste stupide ? Répond petite impertinente ! »

Rebecca secoua la tête et un sentiment d'injustice et de rage monta en elle. Elle s'arracha à l'étreinte de la sœur et hurla.

« C'est mon papa ! PAPA ! »

La femme la regarda un bref instant sans parler puis la gifla.

« Tu n'as pas de père. Tu n'as pas de parents. Tu comprends ? »

Choquée, Rebecca la fixa sans rien dire et la sœur poursuivit.

« Je les connais les gamines dans ton genre, des filles de femmes de mauvaise vie, qui s'imaginent que tous les marins sont leur père. Celui n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Les pirates ne méritent ni pitié ni mansuétude de Notre Seigneur. Maintenant va rejoindre les autres. »

Rebecca cilla et la sœur la saisit par le bras.

« Dépêche-toi. »

La petite fille tenta tant bien que mal de lui échapper mais la femme fut la plus forte. Le cœur lourd, Rebecca vit disparaitre la silhouette de son père.

**()()**

_**Une heure plus tard.**_

Rebecca, les yeux rougis par les larmes, fit face à la Mère Supérieure, qui, assise derrière un grand bureau d'acajou, lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Lorsque le Lieutenant Norrington est venu me demander de te prendre sous l'aile de notre Communauté, je ne pensais pas que tu serais la cause de troubles dès ton premier jour à nos côtés » Commença t'elle.

Rebecca leva un regard hébété sur elle, trop choquée par la mort brutale de Reece pour répondre.

Satisfaite de ce silence qu'elle interpréta comme une juste contrition, la Mère Supérieure poursuivit.

« Il est malsain et cruel de faire croire aux autres enfants que tu es différente d'eux. Tu n'as plus de parents Rebecca, tu n'en as jamais eu.

- C'est faux ! Protesta Rebecca. Ma maman s'appelle Arabella et c'est la plus gentille et la plus douce des mamans

- Dans ce cas où est-elle ? Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas te chercher ? »

Rebecca serra les poings pour retenir ses larmes.

« Maman est morte et ils ont pendu mon papa ! Je les déteste ! Je vous déteste tous ! »

La Mère Supérieure posa un regard froid sur la petite fille.

« Je vois qu'aucune des créatures avec lesquelles tu as vécu jusqu'à présent ne t'a appris le respect et l'humilité. Nous allons remédier à cela. Retourne dans ta chambre. Tu y méditeras sur ta conduite.

- Non, sanglota Rebecca. Je ne veux pas, je veux retourner chez moi. Mr Mac Drache s'occupera de moi et … » s'étouffa-t-elle.

Une fois de plus le regard sévère de la religieuse se posa sur elle.

« Quelle impudence ! Petite insolente, si tu es ici c'est que personne ne veut de toi comprends tu ? Nous n'avons accepté de te prendre que par charité chrétienne. »

Rebecca hoqueta et la sœur en profita pour poursuivre.

« Cette maison est celle de Notre Seigneur. Il veille sur toi comme sur les autres âmes. Tu ferais mieux d'oublier ce que tu as vécu avant. Parce que c'est fini. Tu ferais mieux de t'y faire. Maintenant va méditer dans ta chambre, Sœur Marie de Compassion va t'accompagner. »

Rebecca serra les poings et une sœur en cornette s'approcha.

« Viens mon enfant » lui souffla-t-elle avec douceur.

Rebecca la suivit le long du couloir et la Sœur se tourna vers elle.

« Je sais que c'est difficile mon enfant, mais notre Mère a raison. Tu dois oublier ton passé et t'en remettre à Dieu pour ton avenir. Ses épreuves sont là pour te fortifier. »

Rebecca sanglota et la fixa.

« Mon papa est mort…. »

Un doux sourire illumina le visage de Sœur Marie et elle lui caressa les cheveux.

« Non mon enfant, Dieu est Notre Père à tous, ouvre lui ton cœur et il t'accueillera comme il accueille les repentants et les brebis égarées. »

Rebecca, à demi étouffée par ses larmes, ne répondit pas et la Sœur la guida vers une chambre.

« Repens toi, je suis sure que Dieu saura t'accueillir Rebecca. »

**()()**

La pénitence dura deux jours. Deux jours pendant lesquels Rebecca pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, affaiblie par la privation de nourriture et le froid de la cellule dans laquelle l'avait conduite Sœur Marie de la Compassion. De temps à autres, la Mère Supérieure vint la voir, chaque fois la même question aux lèvres.

« Te repens tu Rebecca ? »

Chaque fois, la petite fille hurla et tempêta, le vocabulaire haut en couleur qui avait échappé de temps à autres à Arabella lui revenant en mémoire.

Le matin du troisième jour, Sœur Marie de la Compassion vint la voir. Lasse, Rebecca ne releva même pas la tête et sanglota alors que la main fraiche de la religieuse se posait sur son front.

« Seigneur, mais tu as de la fièvre mon enfant » murmura Sœur Marie.

Incapable de répondre, Rebecca gémit faiblement et ses mains accrochèrent la robe de Sœur Marie lorsque celle-ci la souleva dans ses bras. Rebecca eut à peine conscience qu'on l'emmenait et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans un lit.

« Ma Mère, elle est réveillée ! » S'émerveilla Sœur Marie.

Rebecca tendit la main vers la religieuse, la seule à lui avoir montré de la gentillesse depuis son arrivée mais son visage disparu, remplacé par celui de la Supérieure.

« Le Démon a été vaincu. » Commenta-t-elle.

Rebecca renonça à comprendre ce que cela signifiait et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

**()()**

Une semaine plus tard, Rebecca retrouva la chambre où on l'avait conduite à son arrivée. La petite fille serra à la briser la main de Sœur Marie et se tourna vers elle.

« Je ne veux pas rester ici, sanglota-t-elle.

- Allons Rebecca, nous en avons déjà parlé. Répondit gentiment la sœur avant de se tourner vers les autres enfants. Voici Rebecca qui nous rejoint. Comme vous elle a perdu ses parents. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil. »

Rebecca, tremblante, se retrouva ainsi seule au milieu des autres enfants. Ces derniers la toisèrent avec méfiance puis, le petit garçon qui l'avait pincée si rudement le jour de son arrivée s'approcha d'elle.

« Alors toi on peut dire que t'a réussi ! A cause de toi on a du nettoyer toutes les marches de la chapelle »

Rebecca baissa la tête, consciente de l'antipathie du garçon.

« J'ai pas fait exprès….

- Tu parles !

- Allez Tim, elle vient d'arriver » s'interposa un autre garçon.

Tim se tourna vers lui.

« Ouais pt'te bien Jimmy mais en tous les cas, on a été punis à cause d'elle.

- Je savais pas » pleurnicha Rebecca.

Le dénommé Jimmy s'approcha d'elle.

« Bah maintenant tu sais, moi c'est Jimmy et toi ?

- Rebecca Turner » répondit elle sans réfléchir.

Une vague de rire salua sa déclaration.

« Rebecca Turner, singea une petite fille affublée d'un bec de lièvre. Tu parles.

- Si c'est vrai ! Protesta Rebecca

- T'as pas de papa ni de maman crétine, lui renvoya Tim. T'as pas compris ? Personne veut de nous ! »

Le rouge monta aux joues de Rebecca et elle se tourna vers le garçonnet.

« Si ! Ma maman elle s'appelait Arabella et elle était la plus belle du monde !

- Ah ta mère était une pute, bah fallait le dire, » ricana Tim.

Cette fois Rebecca ne réfléchit pas, les poings serrés, elle se rua vers le garçon.

« Menteur, menteur, maman c'était pas une pute ! » Hurla-t-elle.

En vérité, Rebecca ne savait pas trop ce que « pute » voulait dire mais elle avait senti au ton employé par le garçon que c'était pas une chose gentille.

Tim poussa un hurlement, vite couvert par les cris d'excitation des autres enfants, échauffés par la bagarre. Rebecca n'entendit rien de tout ça, les poings et les dents serrés, elle frappait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Un jet d'eau glacé finit par lui arriver en pleine figure et la stoppa net.

« Rebecca ! »

La sœur économe la souleva de terre et la souffleta. Tremblante, Rebecca lui fit face.

« Il a dit que ma maman était une pute ! »

La sœur se signa à la hâte.

« Au piquet, tous les deux. Quand à ta mère…. Et bien… Elle était ce qu'elle était, ce n'est pas à nous de juger mais à Notre Seigneur. »

Saisie, Rebecca la fixa.

« Que voulez vous dire ?

- Qu'il n'y a pas de place au Paradis pour les femmes comme elle » rétorqua la sœur.

Rebecca sentit des larmes déborder.

« Ma maman elle est au Paradis, c'est un ange, papa l'a dit. »

La sœur ne répondit pas et Rebecca se retrouva à nouveau enfermée en compagnie de Tim cette fois.

« Tu nous as fait punir » ragea le garçon.

Les épaules secouées par les sanglots, Rebecca ne répondit pas.

« Ma maman à moi c'était une pute » lâcha le garçon.

Cette fois, Rebecca leva les yeux.

« Je sais pas ce que c'est une pute….. » avoua t'elle.

Tim la toisa d'un air supérieur

« Elle couche avec des hommes et leur fait plein de trucs dégueulasses contre des pièces. C'est pour ça que j'suis là, elle voulait pas d'un mioche. »

Rebecca frissonna.

« Ma maman c'était pas une pute, elle a jamais rien fait, elle servait des pintes chez Mr Mac Fridge.

- Bah alors c'était une pute. Rétorqua Tim d'un air sûr de lui.

- NON !

- Ehhh calme toi Becky » lui répondit Tim avant de reculer prudemment.

Une rouste dans la journée lui avait bien suffi.

Rebecca s'en rendit compte et serra les poings.

« Ma maman c'était pas une pute !

- D'accord si tu veux, admit Tim. Mais n'empêche ma mère elle disait ça aussi qu'elle servait. »

Rebecca écarquilla les yeux et le garçon poursuivit.

« Même que j'avais plein de papa. »

Le cœur de Rebecca fit une embardée.

« Ma maman elle disait que le papa de Will c'était pas le mien, et le mien il est venu me chercher et on a navigué.

- C'est qui Will ?

- Mon grand frère.

- Et il est où ? »

Les yeux de Rebecca s'embuèrent à nouveau.

« Il est mort….

- Ah. Bah tu f'rais mieux de plus y penser alors… »

Rebecca renifla et Tim s'approcha.

« Tu sais Becky c'est pas grave que ta maman soit une pute. Toutes nos mamans sont des putes, sauf celles de Jenny et de Jimmy. »

Rebecca renifla de plus belle.

« C'est qui Jenny ?

- Celle qu'a la gueule comme ça » Expliqua Tim en mimant le bec de lièvre.

Rebecca sourit faiblement et il s'approcha encore.

« Sa mère c'est une princesse mais faut pas le dire.

- Maman aussi c'est une princesse » chuchota Rebecca pour ne pas être en reste.

Un nouveau sourire supérieur échappa à Tim.

« P'tête bien, concéda t'il. Mais si c'est pas une pute pourquoi t'as pas le même papa que ton frère ? »

Rebecca réfléchit quelques instants.

« Pasque ma maman c'était pas vraiment ma maman, c'est la fille de ma vraie maman pasque ma vraie maman c'était un pirate mais ils l'ont pendue comme mon vrai papa . expliqua t'elle avant de fondre en larmes au souvenir de Reece. C'est pour ça qu'j'ai regardé le premier jour, ils ont pendus papa »

Tim la fixa d'un air navré.

« Bah si ta maman c'est une pirate, c'est cor pire qu'une pute… Attends que l' Sœur Marie Compassion l'apprenne et tu s'ras pendue aussi. »

Rebecca déglutit et de nouvelles larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Tim poursuivit.

« Bah ouais la Sœur Marie Compassion, elle les connait bien les pirates, même qu'ils l'ont violée, fin c'est ce qu'elle dit, et que du coup elle est reviendue ici. »

La voix douce de la Sœur s'éleva derrière eux et Tim rougit.

« Ca ira Timmy, je pense que Rebecca a compris.

- Pardon ma sœur, je voulais pas…. Commença le garçon.

- Si tu voulais, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te pardonner c'est à notre Seigneur. Sors d'ici »

Tim ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et Rebecca resta seule avec la religieuse.

La petite fille resta un moment sans parler et Sœur Marie soupira.

« Becky, il ne faut pas raconter des mensonges comme tu le fais… »

Rebecca ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais les avertissements de Tim lui revinrent en mémoire. La sœur Marie de la Compassion détestait les pirates…. Et c'était la seule à être gentille avec elle alors si elle apprenait….

« Oui ma sœur » répondit Rebecca avec docilité.

Les yeux de Sœur Marie de la Compassion s'adoucirent et elle lui fit signe de se lever.

« Bien, et plus de bagarres. Je suis sure que ta maman était très gentille, c'est tout ce que tu dois te souvenir sur elle et qui sait peut être qu'un jour tu trouveras une autre maman. »

Rebecca frémit.

« Je ne veux pas d'autre maman !

- Allons Rebecca, tu ne veux pas vivre toute ta vie ici n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh ça non ! » Répondit la petite avec ferveur.

Sœur Marie sourit tristement.

« Alors il te faut être gentille sans quoi personne ne voudra t'adopter. »

Rebecca hocha la tête sans trop comprendre.

Elle comprit, lorsque, deux jours plus tard, les enfants furent réunis au milieu de l'église. Là, Rebecca suivit des yeux un couple richement habillé qui passait entre les enfants.

« C'est qui ? » demanda t'elle tout bas à Tim avec qui elle entretenait désormais de bonnes relations.

En effet, contre toute attente, la rouste qu'elle avait mise au garçon lui avait valu son respect au lieu de la haine qu'elle avait redoutée.

« Des riches, ils veulent un bébé

- Bébé ?

- Ouais un petit, ceux là veulent toujours un petit. »

Rebecca se tut et observa le couple qui, comme Tim l'avait prédit, s'arrêta devant un bambin âgé de trois ans.

« Oh il est ravissant ! S'exclama la femme. Regardez Henri, regardez ces jolies boucles blondes !

- Mmmm et ses dents ? »

Rebecca frémit, la scène lui rappelait Joe Mac Drache lorsqu'il achetait un cheval.

« On le prend ! » Décida la femme.

La sœur économe s'inclina et le petit dont Rebecca ignorait le nom fut sorti de la file. Là, Jimmy poussa un cri de bête.

« Non ! Non c'est mon petit frère, vous avez pas le droit ! »

Rebecca sursauta et se tourna vers Tim.

« Bof il est jaloux c'est tout, le p'tit y s'ra mieux avec les riches.

- Mais, il ne le reverra peut être jamais, objecta Rebecca

- C'est comme ça » Rétorqua Tim.

Le cœur serré, Rebecca vit Jimmy se précipiter vers son frère et un pugilat s'ensuivit. Elle vit la dame riche mettre un mouchoir devant son nez et la sœur économe entrainer Jimmy, en pleurs. Puis le couple partit avec le petit garçon….

Choquée, Rebecca garda le silence plusieurs heures après ça. Elle tenta bien d'aller voir Jimmy pour le consoler (après tout elle aussi savait ce que c'était que de perdre un frère) mais le garçon la repoussa avec violence. Jenny ricana.

« T'inquiète ça risque pas de t'arriver à toi qu'on t'adopte ! »

Rebecca la regarda sans comprendre mais répondit quand même.

« Toi non plus avec ton truc sur la gueule » rétorqua t'elle d'un ton vulgaire qui aurait fait frémir Arabella.

Jenny ricana.

« Moi je suis pas à l'adoption, ma maman c'est la Duchesse d'York et elle m'envoie plein de trucs alors que toi….

- Pas pourquoi elle veut pas de toi alors ? » Rétorqua Rebecca.

Jenny se troubla légèrement et passa la main sur son visage avant de répondre.

« Pasque si elle le faisait je serais en danger et comme elle m'aime trop bah elle me laisse en sécurité ! » Pavoisa t'elle.

Rebecca ne réfléchit pas. Elle détestait Jenny qui semblait l'avoir prise en grippe depuis le premier jour, de plus la petite lui rappelait un peu Penny Mac Drache avec ses grands airs.

« Tu parles c'est pasque t'es trop moche » lui lança t'elle avec le sens de la répartie qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère Laura et de sa sœur Arabella.

Jenny rougit et pendant un instant, Rebecca crut avec délices qu'elle allait s'étouffer.

« Bah moi au moins je suis pas Judas »

Rebecca la regarda sans comprendre et Jenny poursuivit.

« Tu sais pourquoi les gens adoptent jamais les rouquins ? Pasque c'est des sales Judas comme celui qui a vendu Jésus alors personne n'en veut pasque ça porte malheur et ça pue ! Judas, Judas…. » commença t'elle à chantonner.

Rebecca se décomposa alors que la plupart des enfants reprenaient la ritournelle.

« Ça suffit ! » Tonna Sœur Marie de la Compassion.

Un silence salua son intervention et Rebecca, perdue se tourna vers elle.

« Viens »

Rebecca la suivit et Sœur Marie de la Compassion la regarda avec pitié.

« Ne les écoute pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Rebecca sursauta.

« Mais qui est Judas ? » demanda t'elle naïvement.

En effet, Arabella avait hérité du sens religieux de sa mère et si elle s'était assurée que ses enfants apprennent à lire et compter elle avait négligé le catéchisme… Sœur Marie se signa.

« Judas est un apôtre du Seigneur, mais il l'a vendu aux romains et a causé Son supplice. »

Rebecca fixa le crucifix qu'elle lui montrait et tressaillit.

« Et il était roux ?

- Oui Rebecca, mais ça ne veut rien dire pour toi. Dieu ne te juge pas. Il t'aime comme tous Ses enfants »

La petite fille tressaillit

« Alors Judas était un traitre ?

- Oui…. Il a menti et triché pour obtenir de l'argent. »

Rebecca ne répondit pas…. Le cœur lourd, la petite fille pensa aux voiles qu'elle avait déchirées et qui avait permis aux hommes de la Navy de les voir et de pendre son papa.

« Oh…. Papa pardon, pardon….» Gémit elle avant de fondre en larmes.

Sœur Marie de la Compassion se méprit sur l'origine de son chagrin et la consola avec douceur.

« Il te pardonne mon enfant, tu n'es pas responsable… »

Rebecca s'agrippa à elle et Sœur Marie poursuivit d'une voix amère.

« Judas a enfanté les pirates, ils mentent comme lui et ne sont motivés que par l'argent comme lui… Mais toi tu seras sauvée…. »

Rebecca frémit et ses larmes redoublèrent. Arabella avait menti en prétendant être sa mère, Reece était mort en volant… Quant au père de Will, elle avait toujours pensé qu'il était parti à cause d'elle.

« Allons prier mon enfant » souffla Sœur Marie.

Le cœur lourd, Rebecca la suivit. La Mère Supérieure avait raison….. Elle n'avait plus famille ni passé. Et l'avenir la terrifiait.


	5. Le choix

**Coucou,déjà merci à Holly pour sa reviews ! Pour la religion j'avoue que ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, je respecte ceux qui croient mais c'est pas mon truc hem. Pour le prénom de Reece, je confesse que j'ai du chercher car je l'avais zappé aussi hem. Comment Becca va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Réponse dans le chapitre ( et oui les gamins sont désabusés ce qui n'a rien de surprenant vu l'attitude des sœurs)**

**Voici donc la suite des aventures de Rebecca, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**

**Chapitre 4**

Le surnom de Judas que Jenny avait fort opportunément trouvé colla longtemps à la peau de Rebecca. La petite fille passa de longues heures à pleurer, au milieu de l'indifférence de ses compagnons de chambre. Seul, Tim consentait à lui manifester un peu d'affection et remplaçait peu à peu dans l'esprit de Rebecca le frère qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de pleurer.

Dans l'orphelinat, le temps passait lentement et Rebecca avait vite compris que si les sœurs s'acquittaient avec soin de la dispense de leçons de morale, il en allait tout autrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de montrer de la compassion envers les « pauvres orphelins » dont elles avaient la garde. Seule Sœur Marie de la Compassion portait avec fierté son nom de religieuse et Rebecca trouvait souvent refuge dans les jupons de la bonne sœur.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'elle avait passé les portes de l'orphelinat et Rebecca adressa une pensée émue à son père tandis qu'elle balayait la cour ainsi qu'on le lui avait ordonné. La petite fille tenta tant bien que mal de se souvenir des traits du visage de son père mais comme ceux de Will et d'Arabella avant lui, ceux-ci s'étaient envolés… De Reece, elle ne gardait que le souvenir des paroles rassurantes, des bras consolateurs, de la promesse de ne jamais la laisser. Sauf que comme toutes les promesses des adultes, celle-ci était fausse. Arabella avait promis d'être là à son retour et elle était morte. Will avait promis de toujours l'attendre et il était parti. Bill Turner avait promis de revenir et il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et enfin Reece…. Qui avait juré qu'ils se reverraient.

Rebecca essuya ses yeux d'une main tremblante et Tim s'approcha d'elle.

« Becky faut que tu t'y remettes, la sœur elle te regarde. »

Rebecca releva le visage et croisa la mine pincée de la Sœur économe.

« Je m'en fiche.

- Tu vas encore finir au trou » prédit Tim.

Comme pour lui donner raison, la sœur économe s'approcha d'elle.

« Passe le balais Rebecca.

- Pourquoi ? » Répondit la petite avec insolence.

La sœur posa son regard sévère sur elle.

« Parce qu'à ton âge la seule perspective que tu aies est de trouver une famille prête à te prendre en tant que domestique. »

Rebecca écarquilla les yeux, indignée, tandis que la perfide Jenny s'approchait d'elle.

« Sauf que personne te prendra, même comme domestique pasque t'es qu'un sale Judas. »

Rebecca frissonna et se tourna vers elle.

« Et toi ? Je croyais qu'la duchesse viendrait te chercher dès qu'y aurait pu de danger ? »

Jenny releva son visage de fouine.

« En attendant, elle m'a envoyé un tas de friandises. Mais toi personne ne t'envoie jamais rien. »

Rebecca retint ses larmes. Jenny avait raison, elle avait reçu des friandises dont tout le dortoir s'était régalé, excepté elle.

« Adoption ! » Cria une petite fille en se précipitant vers la cour.

Rebecca soupira. C'était toujours comme ça, les riches venaient faire leur marché parmi eux mais aucun d'eux ne s'arrêtaient sur les plus âgés. Les bambins avaient leur préférence. Toutefois, une pause était la bienvenue et la petite reposa son balai avant de rejoindre les autres.

Cette fois, l'homme était seul. Il ignora les bambins et se dirigea vers les plus grands. Rebecca retint son souffle et suivit des yeux son uniforme. C'était le même que celui de l'homme qui l'avait amenée ici. Il s'appelait, James, James…. Rebecca soupira. Elle avait oublié son nom comme elle avait oublié le reste. L'homme posa un regard exercé sur les plus grands et désigna trois garçons.

« Ceux-là me paraissent d'une robuste constitution.

- Assurément, » confirma la sœur économe.

Rebecca jeta un regard éloquent à Tim, tout le monde savait que le grand David prenait froid au premier coup de vent.

« Il recrute » souffla Tim.

Rebecca lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Quoi ?

- Pour la Navy, » murmura Tim.

Rebecca tourna le visage vers l'homme sévère qui leur faisait face.

« Toi. » déclara-t-il à Tim qui s'avança d'un pas.

Eperdue, Rebecca referma sa main sur le plastron du garçon.

« Non ! »

Tim frémit et se tourna vers elle, furieux.

« Arrête imbécile, tu ne vois pas que c'est ma chance ? »

Rebecca recula et des larmes montèrent à ses yeux.

« Mais t'avais dit… commença-t-elle.

- De quoi faire un robuste soldat, apprécia le recruteur. Je le prends aussi, il est jeune mais il a l'air sain. Comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon ?

- Tim M'sieur.

- On dit mon Capitaine mais tu apprendras, rejoins les autres. » Ordonna l'homme tout en continuant son examen.

Tim avança d'un pas et Rebecca agrippa sa manche.

« Tim ! Tu ne vas le suivre, c'est, c'est un soldat ! Il ne veut pas t'adopter, il veut t'enrôler.

- M'enroquoi ? Demanda Tim.

- Te faire devenir soldat ! » Souffla Rebecca en le tirant vers elle.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, le visage de Tim se fendit d'un sourire.

« Tu crois que je l'ignore bécasse ? Mais tout vaut mieux plutôt que de rester ici

- Mais Tim, tu avais promis de jamais me laisser » Protesta Rebecca.

Tim posa un regard bravache sur elle.

« Bah c'était avant, t'en fait pas Becky tu t'en sortiras. » lâcha-t-il avant de se dégager de l'étreinte de la petite fille.

Les larmes aux yeux, Rebecca le regarda sans comprendre.

« TIM ! »

Le jeune garçon avança sans se retourner et Rebecca fondit en larmes.

« C'est qui ? Ta petite sœur ? Demanda l'officier à Tim.

- Non m'sieur, j'veux dire c'ptaine, c'est personne.

- C'est bien mon gars, quand tu rentres dans la Navy tu regardes plus en arrière.

- Oui, Mons, C'ptaine. » Se reprit Tim.

Effondrée, Rebecca vit le jeune garçon s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière. La rage au cœur, la petite fille songea que, non, décidément on ne pouvait croire personne.

()()

Le soir venu, Rebecca pleura longuement l'absence de Tim que les sœurs avaient rapidement remplacé par un garçonnet malingre prénommé David.

« Bah alors on dirait que Judas a perdu son protecteur, pavoisa Jenny. Snif, snif, snif….

- Tais toi salope, » ragea Rebecca.

Jenny rougit sous l'insulte et se jeta sur elle.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire sale bâtarde !

- Chuis pas une bâtarde ! Ma maman c'était Laura Smith et mon papa Connor Reece et maman Arabella elle s'est occupée de moi ! » Hurla Rebecca.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la chambrée tandis que Sœur Marie de la Compassion s'avançait.

« Dans le couloir Rebecca.

- Mais c'est elle qui …

- Dans le couloir »

La mort dans l'âme, Rebecca obéit et la sœur la rejoignit.

« Je croyais que nous avions réglé cette histoire Rebecca.

- Mais c'est Jenny, protesta Rebecca.

- Tais-toi ! Ordonna la sœur. Je ne vœux plus jamais t'entendre parler de pirates tu as compris ?

- Mais…. C'est ma maman. » Se rebiffa Rebecca.

La gifle la prit par surprise et la petite fille posa une main tremblante sur sa joue. Sœur Marie la fixa.

« Pardon Rebecca, mais il est temps que tu grandisses et que tu oublies tout ça. »

Rebecca, le visage buté, ne répondit pas. En une journée, le monde qu'elle s'était construit avait volé en éclats. Tim l'avait abandonnée sans un regard en arrière et maintenant, la sœur Marie venait de la rejeter. Tout ça en raison de sa naissance.

« Je vous déteste, cracha Rebecca. Ma mère est un pirate et je ne l'oublierai pas ! SALOPE ! »

La sœur blêmit et la traina tout le long du couloir.

« Impertinente, ils auraient mieux fait de te pendre avec ton père. » lui lança-t-elle avant de la jeter dans une cellule glaciale.

Restée seule, Rebecca versa des larmes amères sur sa vie.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle comprit que le passé était mort et qu'elle n'avait personne sur qui se reposer, excepté elle-même. Elle venait d'avoir onze ans dans l'indifférence générale.

()()

Après ce fameux anniversaire désastreux, Rebecca ne noua plus la moindre relation avec d'autres enfants au-delà de ce que les circonstances les forçaient à partager. La petite fille regardait avec philosophie la petite cour qui s'était constituée autour de Jenny grandir et prendre possession du dortoir. Lorsque Susan, une petite fille au visage de fouine décréta qu'elle souhaitait prendre le lit de Rebecca afin d'être plus proche de sa chère Jenny, Rebecca ne protesta pas. Elle ramassa ses maigres affaires et rejoignit la paillasse qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du dortoir, à côté de la fenêtre qui fermait mal.

Lorsque la Sœur Marie de la Compassion s'émut de ce déménagement impromptu, Rebecca la regarda sans répondre. Elle n'avait pas oublié les paroles qui avaient accompagnées la gifle et la Sœur eut beau tenter de se rapprocher d'elle, Rebecca ne céda pas. Elle avait été trop cruellement déçue pour accorder de nouveau sa confiance.

La leçon qu'elle avait reçue ce jour-là porta également ses fruits. Rebecca n'évoqua plus jamais ce qu'elle avait coutume d'appeler « sa première vie » quand elle y pensait à la faveur de la solitude nocturne. Envolées les histoires de pirates et les souvenirs de Cornwallis, peu à peu, Rebecca se força à les oublier parce que se les rappeler était trop douloureux.

A la grande satisfaction de la Mère Supérieure, Rebecca était donc devenue une orpheline disciplinée et obéissante et la femme y vit une confirmation divine de ses méthodes d'éducation. Puisque cela avait fonctionné pour la jeune rebelle, cela ne pouvait être mauvais. Rebecca, elle, refusait toute tentative des sœurs qui, voyant en elle une enfant docile, cherchaient à s'en rapprocher.

En vérité, le seul endroit où Rebecca se plaisait c'était dans la froide bibliothèque des Sœurs. Ici, à travers les livres saints dont elle lisait les histoires elle devenait tantôt, Jonas, tantôt Jézabel. Un jour, la sœur bibliothécaire s'avisa de sa présence régulière.

« Rebecca ? Tu viens souvent ici, tu sais donc lire ?

- Un peu, mentit la petite, sur ses gardes.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans la Bible ? » Tenta la sœur.

Rebecca referma le livre à la hâte et le reposa.

« Les images. » Répondit-elle avec sécheresse.

Après ça, elle ne vint plus aussi souvent dans la grande salle de peur d'y revoir la sœur.

()()

Des années s'écoulèrent ainsi, Rebecca devint une jeune fille dans l'indifférence générale tandis que dans la chambre, les compagnons partaient, mourraient, se chamaillaient…. Comme Tim, Jimmy avait été enrôlé par la Navy mais on racontait qu'il s'était enfui au bout de deux jours et était parti à la recherche de son petit frère. Jenny en fit des gorges chaudes pendant une semaine entière, répétant à qui voulait l'entendre que Jimmy n'était qu'un idiot. Rebecca, elle, souhaita silencieusement à son ancien compagnon de réussir.

Un jour où Rebecca était armée de son balais et montrait aux petites comment nettoyer la cour comme le voulaient les sœurs, la cloche retentit.

« Adoption ! » Hurla Jenny en faisant voler ses jupons.

Un sourire las se forma sur les lèvres de Rebecca à la vue de l'espoir qui s'allumait dans les yeux des petites et elle leur fit signe d'y aller. Tandis que les enfants courraient vers la salle d'exposition comme l'avait surnommée intérieurement Rebecca, la jeune fille prit le temps de ranger son balai avant de se diriger d'un pas trainant vers les autres.

Là, Rebecca se glissa aux côtés de Jenny et aperçut le bas froufrouteux d'une robe d'un rouge orangé audacieux. La jeune fille haussa le sourcil. Peu de femmes désireuses d'adopter un enfant venaient vêtues d'une telle couleur, au contraire leurs tenues étaient le plus souvent à l'image de celles que portaient ceux qu'elles voulaient adopter : grises, beiges ou bleues foncés. Jenny lui pressa la main et Rebecca se tourna vers elle, surprise par ce geste inattendu.

« C'est la Duchesse, murmura Jenny. Elle venue me chercher, tu verras. »

Rebecca vit les yeux brillants de son ennemie et s'adoucit brusquement alors qu'elle comprenait à quel point Jenny souffrait de son abandon.

« J'en suis sûre. » lui glissa-t-elle gentiment.

Jenny ne répondit pas, les yeux écarquillés, elle suivait les mouvements de la femme. L'inconnue passa devant les enfants les plus jeunes sans un regard et se tourna vers la Mère Supérieure qui l'accompagnait.

« Pourquoi les plus grandes ont les cheveux aussi courts ? S'agaça-t-elle. Ils vont mettre des mois à repousser.

- Hélas, nous avons du les couper pour éviter que la vermine ne les infeste Madame. » Répondit la mère.

Rebecca secoua la tête et passa une main négligente dans ses propres cheveux qui s'échappaient du fichu dans lequel elle les enfermait chaque matin.

« Tu parles c'est pasqu'elles les vendent aux coiffeurs pour que les dames se fassent des perruques, ricana la jeune Alice à quelques pas de Rebecca.

- C'est pour ça que Judas a encore les siens, se moqua Jenny. Personne ne veut de roux. »

Rebecca se força à rester droite et dégagea sa main de celle de Jenny que l'autre tenait toujours. La femme avança avec une moue mécontente et s'arrêta devant Sara, une jeune fille de quelques années de moins que Rebecca.

« Celle-ci a une bonne mine, commenta t'elle. Avance un peu que je te vois.

- Oui Madame, » s'empressa Sara.

La femme grimaça en la voyant et se tourna vers la sœur.

« Pourquoi boîte-t-elle ?

- Un accident survenu quand elle était bébé madame, sa mère l'a laissé tomber » Répondit la Mère en se signant.

Sara baissa la tête, honteuse, et la femme lui fit signe de retourner à sa place.

« Elle fait semblant de s'intéresser aux autres pour brouiller ses ennemis » souffla Jenny.

Surprise, Rebecca se tourna à nouveau vers son ennemie et soupira. De toute évidence, Jenny y croyait vraiment, mais après tout, il était vrai qu'elle avait toujours reçu des colis de friandises au fil des ans, moins toutefois depuis quelques mois. La femme dédaigna les jeunes filles avec une moue dégoutée.

« Trop pâle, pas assez…. Brune »

Finalement, elle posa le regard sur Rebecca qui soutint le sien avec placidité. Depuis le temps qu'elle était ici, elle savait n'intéresser personne.

« Toi, lui lança la femme. Avance un peu. »

Consciente du regard chargé de haine de Jenny sur elle, Rebecca obéit toutefois. Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la femme et elle désigna d'un mouvement de tête le fichu qui retenait ses cheveux.

« Enlève ça. »

Surprise, Rebecca obéit et laissa ses lourdes boucles rousses retomber sur ses épaules.

« Celle-ci n'est pas tondue, observa la femme.

- Rebecca euh n'a pas de poux, » répondit la Supérieure, un peu embarrassée.

La visiteuse sourit avec ironie.

« Tant mieux. »

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Rebecca.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

Stupéfaite par une telle marque d'intérêt, Rebecca ne répondit pas et la femme s'agaça.

« Est-elle sourde ? Muette ? Les deux ? » Demanda-t-elle à la religieuse.

La question secoua Rebecca qui répondit.

« J'ai dix-sept ans madame.

- Voilà qui est mieux, » apprécia la femme.

Maintenant qu'elle était plus proche d'elle, Rebecca pouvait voir la dentelle compliquée qui ornait la robe de la femme et respirer le doux parfum qu'elle exhalait. Séduite par l'odeur inhabituelle, elle inspira à plein poumons. La femme sourit et la fixa.

« Met toi de profil. »

Rebecca obéit et le sourire de la femme s'accentua.

« Une belle bouche et de jolis traits. Sans parler de ses cheveux. Je suppose qu'ils sont vrais ?

- Oui hélas, soupira la Mère Supérieure.

- Et est-elle obéissante ? Demanda la femme.

- Rebecca donne toute satisfaction à ses éducatrices.

- Pas trop quand même j'espère, plaisanta la femme avant de se reprendre. Bien je la prends. »

Rebecca écarquilla les yeux, foudroyée sur place tandis que la femme se tournait vers elle.

« Veux être ma nouvelle fille Rebecca ? »

Stupéfaite, Rebecca ne répondit pas. Comme dans un rêve, elle entendit le cri de Jenny qui la rejoignit.

« Mais Mère, ce n'est pas Judas votre fille, regardez-moi ! C'est moi, je suis Jenny ! »

La femme se tourna vers elle et une moue écœurée lui échappa à la vue du visage déformé de la jeune fille.

« Ma Mère, écartez cette chose de moi voulez-vous ? »

Un gémissement échappa à Jenny tandis qu'une religieuse la prenait par le bras.

« Allons viens mon enfant,

- Non ! Maman, maman ! » Hurla Jenny en agrippant le bas de la robe de la visiteuse.

Cette dernière ne lui accorda même pas un regard et fixa Rebecca.

« Qu'en dis-tu ? Veux-tu être ma nouvelle fille ? »

Trop étonnée pour réfléchir, Rebecca répondit.

« Oui Madame. »

La Mère Supérieure se crispa.

« C'est que Rebecca est d'une grande aide pour les petits, nous espérions la voir rester dans notre communauté. »

Rebecca haussa le sourcil à nouveau, c'était la première fois que la Mère Supérieure la reconnaissait pour autre chose que pour la punir. La femme sourit et se tourna vers elle.

« Et toi Rebecca ? Tu veux rester ici et finir comme… être religieuse ou alors venir avec moi ? »

Rebecca vit Jenny qui se trainait sur le sol, une lueur haineuse dans le regard.

« Salope ! JUDAS !

- Venir avec vous, répondit Rebecca. S'il vous plait emmenez-moi ! S'affola-t-elle soudain.

- Voilà qui règle la question, » déclara la femme d'un ton satisfait.

Le regard de la Mère Supérieure s'emplit de culpabilité et la femme ne s'y trompa pas.

« Pour vos bonnes œuvres et vos orphelins » déclara-t-elle en glissant une bourse dans les mains de la religieuse.

Cette fois la religieuse ne protesta pas et hocha la tête.

« Va rassembler tes affaires Rebecca, tu as… une nouvelle mère. »

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courut vers le dortoir, poursuivie par les malédictions de Jenny qui lui promettait de bruler en enfer.

()()

Rebecca finissait son maigre paquetage encore secouée par la chance incroyable qui venait de lui donner l'occasion de quitter les lieux lorsque Sœur Marie de La Compassion la rejoignit.

« Rebecca mon enfant, ne choisit pas la voie facile, elle est pavée d'or et de diamants mais ne te conduira nulle part. »

Rebecca se raidit et se tourna vers la religieuse.

« C'est ici que je ne vais nulle part !

- Ta mère serait tellement déçue, » tenta Sœur Marie.

Rebecca la toisa.

« Je n'ai ni père ni mère, c'est ce que vous m'avez enseigné Sœur Marie de la Compassion. » cracha-t-elle avant de sortir sans un regard en arrière.

A l'extérieur, la femme l'attendait.

« Tu as fait le bon choix, viens ma fille. » lui déclara-t-elle avec un doux sourire.


	6. Madame Gloria

_**Coucou à tous, merci à Holly & Muchu pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Holly : lol comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai du mal à ne pas faire grandir mes personnages, donc là par contre rien à voir avec Beckett mais c'est pas forcément folichon…**_

_**Muchu : Oh je pense qu'après ce chapitre tu auras une idée de ce que je lui réserve, donc de là à se dire que ça s'arrange…**_

_**Voici donc la suite des aventures de Rebecca avec son entrée dans sa nouvelle vie…. Bonne lecture et Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 5**

**Madame Gloria**

Rebecca franchit les portes de l'orphelinat pour la première fois en huit ans sans le moindre regret. Alors qu'elle partait, la Mère Supérieure, sans doute prise de remords tardifs, tenta de la rattraper.

« Rebecca mon enfant, Sœur Marie de la Compassion est venue me parler, es-tu certaine que tu veux nous quitter ? Avec tes dispositions pour l'étude et le silence, tu serais un soleil pour notre communauté. Pourquoi ne pas rester et nous aider à nous occuper des pauvres âmes que nous avons en charge ? »

La « nouvelle mère » de Rebecca cilla et sa bouche prit un pli mécontent mais Rebecca répondit avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'objecter.

« S'occuper des pauvres âmes ? Vous appelez comme ça ? Vous m'avez forcée à renier mes parents, à oublier même leur existence !

- Rebecca ! S'exclama la religieuse, choquée.

- Vous appelez s'occuper le fait de nous faire balayer la cour et de vendre nos cheveux pour faire des perruques pour les riches ?

- Rebecca, répéta la Mère Supérieure, rouge de honte.

- Personne ne voudrait rester dans un endroit aussi crasseux ! Vous dites que vous vous occuper de nous mais c'est faux. Vous vous servez de nous pour faire vos corvées et enrichir votre putain de communauté de bienfaisance ! » Ragea Rebecca.

Suffoquée, la Mère Supérieure lui lança un regard mauvais tandis que la femme qui avait choisi Rebecca étouffait un rire. C'en fut trop pour la Supérieure qui avança vers la jeune fille.

« Lorsqu'on sort d'une fange comme la tienne, il est encore trop bon de trouver un asile comme celui que nous t'avons procuré. Nous avons tenté de sauver ton âme Rebecca mais il faut croire que les germes du vice sont plus tenaces encore que ce que je ne le pensais. Pars donc, enfonce-toi sur les chemins du péché, mais ne viens pas dire que nous ne t'avions pas prévenue lorsque la justice divine te rattrapera. Quant à la justice des hommes, sans doute te rattrapera-t-elle avant comme elle l'a fait pour ton père. »

Rebecca hoqueta et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle revit le corps de Reece au bout d'une corde. Des larmes irrépressibles montèrent à ces cils et la femme qui l'avait emmenée intervint.

« Je crois que les adieux ont assez duré, viens avec moi ma fille. »

Rebecca hocha la tête et lui emboita le pas sous le regard fermé de la religieuse.

Les deux femmes avancèrent quelques mètres en silence et Rebecca songea avec inquiétude qu'elle ne s'était sans doute pas montrée sous son meilleur jour à sa nouvelle protectrice. Honteuse, la jeune fille retint ses armes avec difficultés et la femme se tourna vers elle.

« Tu as raison sur cet orphelinat, c'est un endroit odieux. »

Surprise, Rebecca la fixa.

« Mais, sans eux, je ne pourrais pas facilement trouver des filles telles que toi, sourit la femme. Je suis Madame Gloria. »

Rebecca bredouilla tandis qu'elle l'enjoignait à monter dans un carrosse luxueux.

« Nous allons retourner à mon auberge, la première chose à faire est de te décrasser et de te trouver des vêtements potables. »

Rebecca rougit et Madame Gloria fit signe au cocher d'avancer.

**()()**

L'auberge dans laquelle Madame Gloria était descendue était aussi luxueuse que sa tenue et son équipage et Rebecca se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Vous êtes une duchesse ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Oh non ma petite. » Rit Madame Gloria, amusée par sa naïveté.

Alors qu'elles pénétraient dans une chambre cossue, un homme maigre vint à leur rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes Gloria ?

- Pas grand-chose, enfin j'ai trouvé une nouvelle fille, Rebecca. » Déclara t'elle en désignant la jeune fille.

L'homme posa un regard scrutateur sur elle et la jeune fille se sentit rougir.

« Elle est plus vieille que celles que tu ramènes d'habitude.

- Oui, elle sera plus vite prête à l'emploi, répondit Madame Gloria. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ce beau visage et ces cheveux !

- Si….. Mais à son âge….

- Examine-la dans ce cas. »

Surprise par cet étrange échange, Rebecca regardait alternativement le couple et Madame Gloria se tourna vers elle.

« Un bain chaud t'attend dans la pièce voisine, vas-y et pose tes vêtements devant la porte, nous allons bruler ces horreurs. »

Rebecca, désireuse de plaire et de rattraper la mauvaise impression qu'elle avait dû faire au premier abord s'inclina.

« Oui Madame. »

**()()**

L'eau était tellement chaude qu'elle la brûlait presque et Rebecca savoura sans réserve le baquet qu'elle avait pour elle seule, un plaisir inédit après avoir passé des années dans la promiscuité des autres pensionnaires de l'orphelinat. La jeune fille se servit largement du savon odorant que les servantes avaient pris la précaution de disposer et des larmes montèrent à nouveau à ses yeux en en reconnaissant l'odeur. C'était la même que celui dont Arabella usait pour ses enfants.

Rebecca chassa résolument une larme et se savonna copieusement, heureuse de voir l'eau se teinter de sombre à mesure qu'elle se débarrassait de l'odeur de l'orphelinat. Au bout d'un moment, Madame Gloria pénétra dans la pièce et la jeune fille la regarda avec inquiétude. Sans doute avait-elle été trop longue. Comme pour confirmer son angoisse, Madame Gloria lui tendit une serviette.

« Sèche toi et enroule toi dans la serviette. »

Rebecca obéit sous l'œil intéressé de Madame Gloria.

« D'où te vient cette marque ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en indiquant une cicatrice sur sa cuisse.

Les souvenirs remontèrent une fois de plus dans la mémoire de Rebecca et elle répondit d'une voix étranglée.

« Je me la suis faite en sautant d'un arbre, Will devait me rattraper mais il a trébuché.

- Will ?

- C'est, c'était mon grand frère… Maman l'a grondé pendant des heures après ça. Souffla Rebecca avant de se reprendre. Pardon Madame, je sais que je ne dois pas parler de ça.

- Pourquoi tu ne devrais pas ? » Demanda Madame Gloria en passant derrière elle, armée d'un peigne.

Rebecca se raidit un peu, guère habituée à ce qu'on s'occupe d'elle et répondit.

« Sœur Marie de la Compassion disait que ce n'était pas bien….

- Et qu'est devenu Will ? Demanda Madame Gloria.

- Il est mort… Comme maman et mon père. »

Madame Gloria prit une légère inspiration.

« Allons ma fille, ne te torture pas avec le passé… Une nouvelle vie s'ouvre à toi maintenant. »

Rebecca sourit et hocha la tête.

« Bien maintenant que te voilà propre, il y a une petite chose que j'aimerais que tu fasses pour moi.

- Laquelle ? » Demanda Rebecca avec angoisse.

Madame Gloria la contourna pour lui faire face.

« Tu vois mon ami dans la pièce voisine ?

- Oui

- Et bien il est médecin et il à cœur mes intérêts…. Il sait que je n'aimerais pas accueillir chez moi une fille souillée tu comprends ?

- Non, je, je suis propre….

- Certes mais, il y avait des tas de garçons à l'orphelinat, alors j'ai besoin d'être certaine que rien de fâcheux n'a été perdu. Que tu es toujours entière. »

Rebecca rougit en comprenant enfin.

« Je le suis Madame.

- Dans ce cas, pas de soucis, mon ami le confirmera. »

Rebecca hésita, angoissée.

« C'est un médecin Rebecca. » Souffla Madame Gloria avec douceur.

A bout d'argument, Rebecca céda et suivi Madame Gloria dans la chambre.

« Elle est prête.

- Bien, approuva le médecin. Allonge toi et écarte les cuisses, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. »

Tremblante, Rebecca obéit et serra les poings lorsque l'homme écarta ses cuisses. Pendant une atroce seconde elle sentit un instrument froid palper sa chair et tourna un regard affolé vers Madame Gloria.

« Ne bouge pas.

- Intacte. » Déclara le médecin avec un sourire.

Soulagée, Rebecca referma les cuisses tandis que Madame Gloria battait des mains.

« Parfait, des vêtements t'attendent Rebecca, mets les et nous sortons fêter ça. »

La jeune fille hocha à nouveau la tête et s'enroula dans la serviette pour cacher sa nudité avant de retourner dans la salle d'eau.

**()()**

Ebahie par le monde qu'elle redécouvrait, Rebecca regardait partout un peu mal à l'aise dans ses nouveaux vêtements de jeune fille qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être déguisée. Assis à table, Madame Gloria et le médecin parlaient gaiement sans sembler s'apercevoir de son malaise et enchainaient verre sur verre.

« Bois donc Rebecca, » lui enjoignit le médecin en poussant un verre de vin vers elle.

La jeune fille leva des yeux surpris sur lui et Madame Gloria renchérit.

« Oui, buvons à ta nouvelle vie Rebecca. »

Cette fois la jeune fille sourit et trinqua maladroitement avec le couple avant de gouter avec précaution une gorgée du vin. Elle grimaça sous l'amertume avant de se raviser, elle n'était plus une pauvre orpheline chez les sœurs !

« Je suis certaine que nous allons très bien nous entendre Rebecca, sourit Madame Gloria. Demain nous prendrons la mer pour rentrer chez moi et tu feras la connaissance de mes autres filles. »

Rebecca déglutit.

« Autres filles ?

- Gloria aime bien les filles, rit le médecin.

- Les garçons m'ont toujours dégoutée, sourit Madame Gloria. Je laisse ça à d'autres. »

Rebecca se força à sourire et un homme s'approcha de leur table.

Les yeux rivés sur Rebecca, il s'adressa à Madame Gloria.

« C'est un réel plaisir de vous voir Madame, qui est cette jeune personne qui vous accompagne ?

- Rebecca, ma nouvelle fille. Sourit Madame Gloria.

- Très jolie, apprécia l'homme.

- Elle n'est pas encore prête à faire son entrée dans le monde. Précisa Madame Gloria. Elle sort à peine d'une sorte de couvent.

- Je vois….. Quand pensez-vous qu'elle le sera ?

- Rendez-nous donc visite dans un ou deux mois. Répondit Madame Gloria.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. » Souffla l'homme avant de s'éloigner.

Visiblement ravie, Madame Gloria se pencha sur Rebecca.

« Et bien quel succès ma belle, la dernière fois que j'ai vu ça c'était pour Pénélope.

- Pénélope ?

- Une de mes filles, tu la rencontreras bientôt. »

_**Le lendemain, **_

Une boule dans la gorge, Rebecca regarda le trois mât amarré sur le quai qui se balançait mollement et semblait les attendre. Le médecin qui accompagnait Gloria en toute circonstance lui lança un regard perçant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Rebecca ?

- Non, non, bredouilla la jeune fille.

- Tu n'as pas peur de prendre la mer n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta Madame Gloria. Tu ne vas pas être malade ?

- Non, je n'ai jamais eu le mal de mer, répondit distraitement Rebecca.

- A la bonne heure ! Allez monte. »

Rebecca obéit et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'elle sentit la brise marine caresser son visage. Bouleversée, la jeune fille retrouva les sensations qui avaient accompagné les mois passés à bord de La Fleur de la Mort et étreignit le bastingage. Comment avait elle pu oublier ça ? Comment avait elle pu oublier l'océan ? Et Reece…. La main de Madame Gloria se posa sur son bras et la fit sursauter.

« Accompagne moi donc en cabine Rebecca, ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester ici, tu risquerais de gâter ton teint. »

Rebecca regarda une nouvelle fois l'horizon avant d'obéir. Il y avait une chose sur lesquelles les sœurs avaient raison, s'appesantir sur le passé ne ramenait pas les gens. Cela rendait juste plus malheureux et Rebecca en avait assez d'être malheureuse après tout ni Arabella, ni Will, ni Reece ou Laura ne l'avaient attendue et du haut de ses dix-sept ans, Rebecca avait appris à ne compter que sur elle-même.

**()()**

Le voyage avait duré sept jours au terme desquels Rebecca retrouva la terre ferme sans entrain.

« Dépêche-toi Rebecca ! » Lui lança Madame Gloria avant de s'engouffrer dans une calèche.

Rebecca la suivit à la hâte tout en observant les alentours. A sa grande surprise, elle s'aperçut que la plupart des femmes détournaient ostensiblement le visage à la vue du carrosse tandis que les hommes prenaient des mines gênées.

« Bienvenue en Jamaïque Rebecca. » Ricana le médecin.

Rebecca se tourna vers lui et Madame Gloria reprit.

« Tu t'y feras ne t'inquiète pas, n'envie pas ces pimbêches, elles ne sont rien. »

Rebecca, ne sachant quoi répondre, se tut et le reste du voyage se passa en silence.

Finalement, la calèche s'immobilisa devant une maison cossue et Madame Gloria se tourna vers elle.

« Voici ta nouvelle maison Rebecca. »

La jeune fille leva des yeux ébahis sur la demeure immense que Madame Gloria lui désignait, à elle seule elle aurait pu contenir sa maison et celle des Mac Drache deux fois !

« Suis-moi. » Ordonna Madame Gloria avec un léger sourire.

L'intérieur dans lequel elle pénétra était aussi surprenant que l'extérieur. Des fauteuils et des canapés dispersés un peu partout distillaient une atmosphère intime à la pièce qui était surchargée de miroirs et de dorures.

« Ça te plait ? » Demanda Madame Gloria avant de se retourner vers l'escalier d'où provenaient des dizaines de pas.

Rebecca se retourna également et vit avec surprise un groupe de femmes se précipiter vers sa protectrice.

« Doucement les filles, ordonna Madame Gloria. Voici Rebecca, elle va remplacer Maria. »

Mal à l'aise, Rebecca rougit sous les regards scrutateurs des autres filles.

« Rebecca, voici Alice, Victoria, Pénélope, Sarah, Shana, Georgia, Suellen et Pamela. » Présenta Madame Gloria.

Rebecca leur adressa un sourire timide tandis que Madame Gloria poursuivait.

« Je compte sur vous pour faire bon accueil à Rebecca, la pauvre enfant n'a pas eu la vie facile jusqu'à présent et nous arrive tout droit de Sainte Mathilde.

- Une bonne sœur Madame Gloria ? Demanda une grande blonde au teint diaphane.

- Une orpheline, Pénélope. Pamela, montre donc sa chambre à Rebecca. »

Paméla, une petite brunette à la poitrine opulente sourit à Rebecca.

« Viens. »

Rebecca la suivit, vaguement angoissée mais Pamela lui adressa rapidement un franc sourire.

« T'as quel âge ?

- Dix-sept ans, répondit Rebecca. Et toi ?

- Seize, bientôt dix-sept. T'as de la chance tu sais, Madame Gloria elle s'occupe bien de nous. »

Rebecca répondit par un sourire hésitant et Pamela poursuivit avec enthousiasme.

« Y'a pas meilleure maison que celle de Madame Gloria. »

A cet instant, une grande fille brune sortit d'une chambre, une cigarette à la main et vêtue d'un peignoir.

« Si tu allais bavarder ailleurs Pam. Suggéra-t-elle avec un éclat dur dans le regard.

- Pardon Isabella, j'expliquais à Rebecca. » Se justifia la jeune fille.

Le regard inexpressif d'Isabella se posa sur la jeune fille.

« Ah la nouvelle, pas mal…. Un peu trop rousse mais il parait que ça plait. » Déclara-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Rebecca se troubla et Pamela la prit par le bras.

« Viens… »

La jeune fille se laissa entrainer et Pamela chuchota.

« Isabella c'est la meilleure et elle le sait, faut pas faire attention à elle, elle est comme ça avec toutes les filles. »

Rebecca grimaça, c'était bien sa chance de tomber sur une Jenny en puissance à peine arrivée.

« Rebecca ? » Demanda Isabella.

Surprise, Rebecca se retourna.

« Tu viendras me voir un peu plus tard, quand Pam t'aura installée.

- Oui, oui » bredouilla Rebecca.

Pamela se renfrogna et la guida en silence sans que Rebecca ne comprenne la brusque raison de sa froideur.

« Voilà ta chambre. » Déclara Pamela en ouvrant une pièce qui se trouvait au dernier étage.

Rebecca regarda avec surprise la pièce propre mais modestement meublée qui contrastait avec le reste de la maison. Pamela parut s'apercevoir de sa surprise et expliqua.

« Ma chambre est à côté de la tienne, de l'autre côté c'est Shana puis Pénélope. On est toutes logées ici sauf Isabella et Madame Gloria qui ont une chambre au second.

- C'est joli, répondit Rebecca avec un sourire.

- Attends de voir la chambre de Bella ! » S'exclama Pamela.

Le diminutif prit Rebecca par surprise et le cœur de la jeune fille se serra devant ce brusque rappel de sa mère. Elle l'interpréta comme de bon augure et sourit à Pamela.

« Je te laisse t'installer, à ta place, je tarderais pas trop à aller voir Isabella, elle est pas patiente. »

Restée seule, Rebecca embrassa du regard du regard sa nouvelle chambre et sourit. Peut-être que la chance avait fini par tourner finalement !

**()()**

Moins d'une heure plus tard, la jeune fille n'en menait pas large en se présentant à la chambre d'Isabella. Elle frappa légèrement au battant et attendit.

« C'est qui ?

- Rebecca.

- Entre. »

La jeune fille obéit et rosit en découvrant Isabella vautrée dans un baquet d'eau chaude.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Tout le monde m'appelle Bella ici et tu peux me tutoyer, on va pas commencer à faire des chichis. »

Rebecca hocha la tête et Isabella la toisa.

« Gloria dit qu'elle t'a trouvé dans un orphelinat, c'est moche… C'était lequel pour toi ?

- Sainte Mathilde, répondit Rebecca avec une grimace.

- Saint Ange, pour moi, je suppose qu'ils se valent. »

Surprise par cette complicité inattendue, Rebecca reprit un peu confiance. Peut-être qu'Isabella n'avait rien de commun avec Jenny finalement.

« Tu y es restée combien de temps ? Demanda Isabella.

- Presque neuf ans.

- Trois pour moi, Gloria m'a sortie de là quand j'avais treize ans. »

Rebecca lui lança un regard envieux et Isabella lui désigna une longue brosse.

« Tu veux bien la passer dans mon dos pendant qu'on discute ?

- Oui, si tu veux, » répondit étourdiment Rebecca.

Isabella ferma les yeux pendant que Rebecca la frottait doucement et finit par reprendre.

« Qu'est ce que Gloria t'a dit sur ici ?

- Pas grand-chose. Réalisa Rebecca.

- J'm'en doutais. Ecoute Becky, je vais te donner deux trois conseils. C'est pas que Gloria soit méchante mais elle aime qu'on se montre reconnaissantes.

- C'est normal, je veux dire, elle m'a sorti de cet affreux endroit.

- Tout à fait… Gloria, elle exigera rien de toi mais tu finiras par y venir.

- Y venir ? »

Isabella soupira.

« Les autres filles et moi on est là pour divertir les amis de Gloria tu vois ?

- Oui, répondit Rebecca sans conviction.

- Toi tu peux te contenter de sourire et de leur offrir à boire, tu saurais faire ça ?

- Bien sûr.

- Très bien. Retourne dans ta chambre maintenant, je dois me préparer pour ce soir, Gloria reçoit. »

Ainsi congédiée, Rebecca se retrouva sur le palier. Madame Gloria s'approcha d'elle.

« J'espère que tout se passe bien, ce soir tu peux te reposer dans ta chambre, je te présenterai mes amis quand tu en auras envie d'accord ?

- D'accord… »

Gloria sourit.

« Elle est belle la chambre d'Isabella hein

- Oui.

- Et bien qui sait peut être qu'un jour tu en auras une pareille ma fille, mais il faut travailler dur pour ça, tu comprends ?

- Oui Madame…

- C'est bien, j'étais certaine que tu ne me décevrais pas Rebecca. »


	7. Scarlett

_**Bonjour à tous,déjà merci à Holly et à Muchu pour leurs reviews **_

_**Holly : Ok je ne te le dirai pas dans ce cas mdrrrr. Isabella est moins plaisante que tu ne le penses… Quand à l'endroit où elle est tombée, la réponse est dans ce chapitre ….**_

_**Muchu : Non la pauvre Becca ne sait pas, mais elle va savoir …..**_

_**Voici la suite des infortunes de Rebecca et le gros twist de la fic mdrrrr. Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, je reconnais volontiers m'être largement inspirée de la série Maison Close de Canal pour dresser ce chapitre. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 6**

**Scarlett**

Les semaines qui suivirent l'arrivée de Rebecca dans la maison de Madame Gloria furent les plus heureuses de son existence depuis que le destin lui avait repris sa famille. Loin de se montrer pestes comme la jeune fille l'avait tout d'abord redouté, les filles l'acceptèrent rapidement comme l'une des leurs et elle découvrit à leur contact les joies des plaisanteries entre amies et le bonheur qui accompagne les existences heureuses.

Emportée par le tourbillon de joie et de fête qui auréolait la maison de Madame Gloria, Rebecca oublia peu à peu les avertissements de Sœur Marie de la Compassion et les principes d'éducation d'Arabella. Chez Madame Gloria, elle avait retrouvé la chaleur d'un foyer et le plaisir de pouvoir dire ce qui lui chantait quand elle le voulait. Trop séduite par la vie joyeuse et facile qu'elle menait après ses années sous la férule de fer de l'orphelinat, Rebecca repoussa avec insouciance toutes les étrangetés de la maison. Car il y en avait. Rebecca avait rapidement découvert que tous les « amis » que recevait Madame Gloria étaient des hommes nantis qui ne venaient qu'à la nuit tombée, certains dans le plus grand secret. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention pas plus qu'aux yeux cernés de ses nouvelles amies et à leur maquillage outrancier. Au contraire, après avoir passé des années à se voir refuser toute coquetterie, Rebecca découvrit le plaisir de mettre de la poudre ou du rouge. Passé la timidité des premiers soirs, Rebecca se joignit rapidement aux invités pour leur servir à boire ou plaisanter avec eux. Elle ne prit pas garde aux regards des hommes pas plus qu'elle ne trouva étrange que ses nouvelles amies s'isolent au premier étage avec l'un ou l'autre des invités. De même, elle ne s'étonna même pas de ne pas avoir mis un pied dehors depuis son arrivée. Après tout la maison disposait d'un parc qui suffisait bien à ses promenades.

La première fois qu'un homme lui glissa une pièce dans la main, Rebecca le considéra avec surprise.

« Pour le verre ma belle. »

Troublée, Rebecca empocha la pièce et Isabella se pencha alors à l'oreille de l'homme qui précisa.

« Tu t'achèteras un colifichet avec d'accord ?

- Oui, merci. » Sourit-elle.

Après cela elle trouva naturel de recevoir de temps à autres une petite pièce glissée par un invité.

Un matin cependant, les choses commencèrent à changer lorsque Madame Gloria la fit demander dans ses appartements. Tremblante d'appréhension à l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal et d'être renvoyée, Rebecca pénétra donc dans la pièce avec inquiétude.

Madame Gloria, assise derrière son bureau, lui fit signe de s'asseoir et Rebecca obéit, le ventre noué.

« J'ai reçu ceci pour toi ce matin. » Déclara-t-elle en poussant un écrin vers la jeune fille.

Le cœur de Rebecca accéléra et elle osa à peine regarder l'objet.

« Pour moi ?

- Il faut croire que tu as un admirateur. » Sourit Madame Gloria avant d'ouvrir l'écrin d'un geste détaché.

Les yeux de Rebecca s'écarquillèrent à la vue d'un délicat bracelet doré.

« Oh…

- C'est de la part du Lieutenant Groves, » précisa Madame Gloria.

Rebecca eut beau chercher dans sa mémoire, elle ne parvint pas à associer un visage au nom dévoilé par sa protectrice.

« Bien entendu nous allons le renvoyer, je t'ai préparé une plume et un encrier pour que tu lui écrives un mot afin de ne pas le froisser. »

Cette fois Rebecca réagit.

« Mais…pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers le bijou.

Elle ne vit pas la lueur satisfaite qui brillait dans les yeux de Madame Gloria tandis que celle-ci répondait.

« Et bien parce que ce n'est pas convenable d'accepter de tels cadeaux de la part d'un homme. De plus, ce n'est même pas de l'or pur, tu vaux plus que cette babiole. »

Rebecca leva un regard peiné sur Madame Gloria.

« Mais….

- Allons Rebecca, tu te doutes bien qu'aucun homme ne fait un tel cadeau sans attendre un peu plus de celle à qui il l'offre. » Susurra Madame Gloria.

Rebecca se troubla et Madame Gloria avança la feuille vers elle.

« C'est ce que je pensais, allons écris donc. Tu sais écrire n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Madame, répondit Rebecca.

- Bien, donc : Cher Lieutenant, votre cadeau me flatte beaucoup mais je suis au regret de ne pouvoir l'accepter. » Dicta Madame Gloria.

Rebecca écrivit ce qu'on lui demandait sans comprendre puis Madame Gloria lui sourit.

« C'est bien ma fille, tu peux y aller. »

Troublée, Rebecca obéit et sortit de la pièce.

()()

Une fois la jeune fille partie, Madame Gloria fit signe à Isabella qui se tenait dans la pièce voisine d'approcher.

« Et bien qu'en penses-tu ?

- Elle est jeune, naïve mais elle n'est pas dépourvue de caractère et respecte beaucoup les enseignements de sa mère même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte.

- Continue, as-tu réussi à gagner sa confiance ? »

Isabella tira une cigarette et l'alluma d'un geste nonchalant.

« Bien sûr, cette pauvre gamine a tellement besoin d'affection qu'elle se raccrocherait à un âne s'il se montrait gentil avec elle.

- La comparaison n'est pas très flatteuse pour toi Bella. » Observa Madame Gloria.

Un sourire désabusé échappa à la jeune femme et elle répondit.

« Je crois que mon amour propre n'est plus à ça près Gloria. »

Madame Gloria hocha la tête et passa sur la remarque de la jeune femme.

« La crois-tu bientôt prête ? Les clients s'impatientent. J'ai déjà reçu plusieurs offres intéressantes, seulement à trop les faire attendre nous risquons de les lasser. »

Isabella inspira une bouffée de fumée, songeuse.

« Je ne sais pas, sa mère lui a inculqué des valeurs auxquelles il sera difficile de la faire renoncer.

- Je t'en prie Isabella ! Sa prétendue mère servait dans une auberge et ses vrais parents étaient des pirates, tu me l'as raconté toi-même, alors quel sens moral veux-tu qu'ils lui aient transmis ?

- Aussi surprenant que ça te paraisse, sa mère adoptive enfin sa sœur était une sorte de nonne, Rebecca m'a raconté qu'elle a passé toute sa vie à attendre son mari, la petite ne l'a jamais vue en compagnie d'un homme.

- Je t'en prie Bella ! La gamine a sûrement idéalisé sa mère avec les années, aucune femme ne se conduit ainsi encore moins la fille d'un pirate. »

Une fois de plus, un pli amer tordit la bouche d'Isabella. Elle écrasa sa cigarette et rétorqua.

« Tu sais Gloria, toutes les femmes ne sont pas des catins.

- Peut-être mais celles qui vivent ici si. J'ai donné une fortune à cette morue desséchée de l'orphelinat pour acheter cette gamine sans parler de ce que son installation me coute. J'entends bien rentrer dans mes frais. »

Isabella ne répondit pas et Madame Gloria lui lança un regard noir.

« Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas Isabella ? C'est quoi le problème ? »

Isabella soupira et Gloria posa un regard acéré sur elle.

« Tu l'aimes bien c'est ça ? Alors ça c'est une première !

- Pourquoi pas ? Rebecca est gentille, elle est intelligente.

- Et elle a un putain de cul que les clients ne demandent qu'à fourrer alors tu vas remuer le tien et la convaincre ! » S'énerva Madame Gloria, perdant du même coup l'accent soigné auquel elle s'astreignait pour les besoins de son commerce.

Isabella grimaça et Gloria poursuivit.

« Je croyais que tu voulais arrêter pour prendre un nouveau départ ailleurs Bella. Pour ça tu auras besoin d'argent, une partie de ce que Rebecca rapportera sera pour toi tu le sais.

- Dix pour cent, oui, répondit Isabella d'une voix lasse.

- Regarde, » lui enjoignit Gloria en poussant un papier vers elle.

Les yeux d'Isabella cillèrent et elle se força à paraitre indifférente sans grand succès.

« Qui ?

- Lord Sommer.

- Ce vieux dégoutant ?

- Il aime la chair fraiche. Dix pour cent ça te ferait un bon début pour ta nouvelle vie Isabella. »

Isabella tiqua et se leva.

« Elle ne t'est rien Isabella » Lui lança Madame Gloria tandis que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers la porte.

Isabella ne répondit pas et Madame Gloria soupira avant de ranger soigneusement le bracelet dans son coffre. Celui-ci avait déjà fait basculer la décision de plusieurs filles, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Rebecca échappe à la règle. Vraiment aucune.

()()

Assise sur son lit, Rebecca réfléchissait. Elle avait beau faire, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Madame Gloria avait décidé de renvoyer son cadeau sans même prendre la peine de lui demander son avis. Maintenant elle se souvenait du Lieutenant, si elle ne se trompait pas c'était un jeune homme charmant qui avait passé un moment avec Shana il y avait trois nuits de ça. La jeune fille décida donc d'aller voir Shana pour s'en assurer.

« Shana ? Tu connais le Lieutenant Groves ?

- Qui ça ?

- Le soldat avec qui tu as discuté la dernière fois.

- Oh oui, je vois. » Répondit Shana avec indifférence.

Rebecca maitrisa son impatience. Shana était gentille mais il était de notoriété dans la maison qu'elle ne brillait pas par sa vivacité d'esprit.

« Et bien comment est-il ?

- Bah gentil » répondit prudemment Shana qui, comme toutes les autres filles, avait été soigneusement entrainée à répondre aux questions de Rebecca par Madame Gloria.

Cette fois Rebecca ne put contenir son impatience.

« Oui mais est-ce que tu l'aimes bien ? Vous allez souvent parler tous les deux.

- Je te l'ai dit il est gentil. » Répondit Shana, amusée par la naïveté de Rebecca.

Quand on pensait que c'était elle qu'on disait simple d'esprit c'était à se tordre. La précieuse Rebecca avec toute sa prétendue intelligence n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'on attendait d'elle ! Shana, elle, avait compris dès son arrivée. Bien sûr, contrairement à Isabella ou Rebecca elle ne savait ni lire ni écrire mais franchement qui s'en souciait ? Ici on ne leur demandait qu'écarter les cuisses et il n'y avait pas besoin de savoir plein de choses pour ça.

« Mais tu l'aimes bien ?

- Pas plus que les autres amis de Madame Gloria. » Répondit Shana.

Déçue, Rebecca comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus de la jeune métisse et s'empressa de la laisser.

()()

Isabella, assise devant sa coiffeuse, appliquait soigneusement de la poudre sur les marques qui avaient envahi son visage depuis quelque mois sans qu'elle en trouve la cause, lorsque Rebecca pénétra dans sa chambre avec hésitation.

« Je te dérange ? »

Isabella hésita. Elle pouvait renvoyer Rebecca sèchement ce qui mettrait sans aucun doute un terme aux projets de Madame Gloria. Mais aussi aux siens… Et malgré l'affection que Rebecca lui inspirait, Isabella ne pouvait voir se profiler cette perspective sans horreur. Aussi adressa-t-elle son plus beau sourire à la jeune fille tout en souhaitant secrètement que l'empreinte que l'admirable Arabella avait laissée sur sa fille soit suffisamment forte pour venir à bout des traitres conseils qu'elle s'apprêtait à prodiguer.

« Approche, Rebecca et ferme la porte. »

La jeune fille sourit avec soulagement et obéit. Isabella la suivit des yeux dans le miroir tandis que Rebecca allait et venait nerveusement dans la pièce.

« Tu veux me parler Rebecca ?

- Oui, enfin si je ne te dérange pas.

- Non, vas-y tu peux m'aider en parlant ?

- Bien sûr.

- Alors va prendre ma robe dans l'armoire, la rouge pour ce soir. »

Rebecca obéit et ouvrit les battants de la grande armoire. Là, son visage refléta son émerveillement devant les tenues d'Isabella. Dans le miroir, Isabella surprit son expression et son cœur se serra. Qu'y avait-il de plus tentant que de jolies choses pour une gamine qui en avait été privée depuis des années ?

« Ce que tes robes sont belles, soupira-t-elle. Ce doit être tellement agréable de les porter. »

Isabella sourit avec ironie. Oui, c'était agréable de les porter, ce qui l'était moins c'était le moment où elle devait les enlever.

« Tu voulais me parler. »

La joue contre le satin rouge, Rebecca répondit.

« Oui, j'ai vu Madame Gloria aujourd'hui, elle avait reçu un cadeau pour moi mais ne m'a pas laissé le prendre.

- Et ? » Demanda Isabella.

Rebecca sentit des larmes monter aux yeux.

« Et…. C'est pas que je sois ingrate ou envieuse mais vous avez toutes de jolies choses, sauf moi, je ne comprends pas…. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Le cœur d'Isabella se serra mais elle se força à penser à la nouvelle vie qui l'attendait.

« Non, Rebecca, si nous avons de jolies choses ou si nous sommes bien habillées, c'est pour plaire aux invités de Madame Gloria.

- Plaire ? »

Isabella soupira.

« Rebecca, les autres filles et moi nous, nous donnons du plaisir aux hommes qui viennent ici. Ils paient pour ça. Pour coucher avec nous. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Isabella se rendit compte de l'inutilité de sa question à la vue de la pâleur qui venait de recouvrir le visage de Rebecca.

La jeune fille recula, l'air horrifiée.

« Tu, vous, des putains ?

- Je préfère le terme de filles de joie si ça ne te dérange pas, » grimaça Isabella, blessée par l'expression du visage de Rebecca.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle songea à tout ce qu'elle avait vu depuis son arrivée chez Madame Gloria, les filles outrageusement fardées, les robes qui laissaient apparentes les gorges, les hommes qui venaient à la nuit tombée, les chambres du premier dans lesquelles les emmenaient les filles… Tous ces signes qu'elle avait dédaignés parce qu'elle se sentait heureuse et choyée pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. A mesure que les œillères qu'elle s'était mises se descellaient, Rebecca sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Madame Gloria avait menti. Comme les autres. Comme sa mère qui était sa sœur et qui était morte quand elle était au loin. Comme Will qui était parti sans l'attendre. Comme Reece qui lui avait juré qu'ils se reverraient alors qu'il savait qu'il serait pendu.

Un cri de rage et d'indignation échappa à Rebecca et elle s'enfuit en courant. Isabella se précipita à sa suite mais la jeune fille dévala l'escalier à toute allure, bousculant au passage Shana qui s'agrippait au bras d'un homme qui avait l'âge d'être son grand père. Bouleversée, Rebecca ouvrit la porte en grand et se précipita dehors. Elle courut droit devant elle avant de se laisser retomber sur le sol, essoufflée.

Là, la jeune fille s'écroula et versa des larmes amères sur sa vie. Au bout d'un moment, la voix de Madame Gloria s'éleva derrière elle.

« Met ça tu vas prendre froid. » Lui déclara-t-elle en posant un châle sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

Rebecca recula, des larmes brulantes sur les joues. Madame Gloria soupira et la fixa.

« Rebecca, personne ne te force à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. » Mentit-elle.

La jeune fille hoqueta et la regarda.

« Vous aviez dit que vous vouliez m'adopter !

- Rebecca, soupira Madame Gloria. Personne n'adopte un enfant de ton âge.

- Mais les sœurs…

- Savaient très bien qui je suis.

- Non ! Ce sont des, des femmes de Dieu

- Qui moyennant une bourse bien garnie laissent partir les garçons avec les officiers de la Navy pour se faire tuer et les filles avec un dame en quête d'une domestique ou d'autre chose. Asséna cruellement Madame Gloria. Pourquoi crois-tu que ta Sœur Marie machin a tenté de te retenir ? Elle savait comme les autres. »

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Rebecca alors que ses dernières illusions volaient en éclat.

« Je suis désolée Rebecca, mais aussi cruel que ça te paraisse il n'y a pas d'autre destin pour les filles comme toi. Bien sûr, tu peux choisir de partir et tenter ta chance comme domestique ou serveuse, mais jolie comme tu es, les hommes finiront par exiger de toi ce que tu as le choix de donner chez moi. Et si tu refuses, ils le prendront de force. »

Rebecca hoqueta.

« Je, je pourrais, retourner chez moi.

- Et avec quel argent ? Sais-tu combien me coute ton entretien Rebecca ? »

Rebecca recula et Madame Gloria changea de tactique.

« Que crois-tu que les marins exigeraient de toi une fois en mer ? Et une fois rentrée chez toi que ferais-tu ?

- Je pourrais être serveuse comme, comme maman…

- Et te faire peloter par les marins de passage ? Jusqu'au jour où l'un d'entre eux t'engrossera et partira sans revenir ? Comme ce qui est arrivé à ta mère ?

- MA MERE N'ETAIT PAS UNE PUTAIN ! » Hurla Rebecca.

Madame Gloria la regarda avec une feinte compassion.

« Non, sans doute que non. Mais Rebecca, dis-moi était-elle heureuse ? Qu'est-ce que le fait d'être mariée lui a apporté ? Elle était serveuse tu dis, crois-tu qu'elle aimait cette vie ? »

Rebecca ferma les yeux et revit le visage las d'Arabella quand elle rentrait de la taverne de Mac Fridge, les larmes qu'elle retenait lorsqu'elle avait reçu une lettre de Bill qui lui annonçait que comme toujours, il mettrait un peu plus de temps à revenir.

« Rebecca, souffla Madame Gloria. La vérité c'est que ta maman a eu beaucoup de chance que des pirates lui donnent de l'argent pour t'élever, sans ça elle n'aurait pu vous garder toi et ton frère sans être obligée de se vendre.

- C'est faux, gémit Rebecca.

- Non c'est vrai, ta mère était payée pour s'occuper de toi, comme les sœurs l'ont été pour te prendre. Moi j'ai payé pour t'avoir.

- Et vous me demandez de rembourser, » souffla Rebecca d'une voix blanche.

Madame Gloria retint un sourire, ce qu'elle dirait maintenant ferait basculer la décision de Rebecca, dans un sens ou un autre.

« Non, je te demande ce que tu veux Rebecca. Tu as vu les robes, les bijoux des autres filles. Chez moi, les hommes paient cher leur compagnie. Elles sont choyées, aimées et se soutiennent. Elles ne risquent pas de se retrouver seules à attendre un mari ou un amant qui ne reviendra jamais. Chez moi ce sont les hommes qui les attendent. A toi de voir ce que tu souhaites Rebecca, si tu ne veux pas aller avec des hommes tu peux rester et continuer comme tu le fais à présent.

- Vous ne me chassez pas ?

- Non, tout le monde t'aime beaucoup Rebecca. C'est pour ça que j'ai renvoyé le bracelet, si tu l'avais accepté, le lieutenant Groves t'aurait fait monter dans une chambre à sa prochaine visite. Les hommes qui font des cadeaux à mes filles n'ont aucun désir de les épouser. Ce qu'ils veulent c'est du plaisir. »

Rebecca blêmit et Madame Gloria reprit.

« Tu es jeune Rebecca, tu as le temps de te marier. Si tu travailles ici, tu gagneras de l'argent, tu auras des robes et des bijoux. Puis, dans quelques années tu auras un pécule pour recommencer une vie ailleurs. Beaucoup de mes filles font ça, elles partent, se prétendent veuves dans un endroit où nul ne les connait et fondent une famille et si leurs hommes les abandonnent, elles ont toujours leur argent. »

Rebecca la fixa sans ciller.

« Tu as le choix Rebecca, à toi de voir si tu veux être aussi vertueuse et malheureuse que l'était ta mère ou si tu veux obtenir tout ce dont la vie t'a privée. Sache que j'ai reçu des offres pour toi» Déclara Madame Gloria qui glissa un papier dans sa main avant de se lever.

Restée seule, Rebecca pleura longtemps sur ses illusions perdues. Sa main froissa le papier que lui avait donné Madame Gloria et elle baissa les yeux machinalement. Son cœur se souleva à la vue de la somme qui y était inscrite. C'était plus qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère posséder. Elle repoussa le papier avec horreur tandis qu'un craquement résonnait derrière elle.

« Hé, regardez ça les gars, un joli petit lot, que fais-tu là ma belle ? » Demanda un homme visiblement aviné.

Les yeux agrandis par l'effroi, Rebecca se leva.

« Rien, je, laissez-moi.

- Pas si vite ma mignonne, tu es drôlement jolie, » commenta l'homme en l'attrapant par la taille sous les rires de ses compagnons.

Cette fois, la terreur de Rebecca ne connut pas de limites et elle se débattit.

« Laissez-moi !

- Oh pas déjà ma belle, tu vas bien nous faire plaisir avant, » ricana l'homme.

Avec un glapissement, Rebecca lui griffa le visage et profita de la surprise de l'homme pour courir à toutes jambes.

« Attrapez cette putain ! » Hurla l'homme.

Le cœur lourd, Rebecca courut droit vers le seul refuge qu'elle connaissait. La maison de Madame Gloria. Elle crut défaillir de soulagement en passant le seuil derrière lequel l'attendait Isabella. La jeune femme reçut une Rebecca bouleversée dans ses bras et un sourire amer lui échappa en reconnaissant sur les pas de la petite la bande de petites frappes à laquelle Gloria avait recours pour dompter les plus rétives.

« Viens, ta chambre t'attend »murmura Isabella en claquant la porte.

_Plus tard, _

Rebecca suivit des yeux Isabella tandis qu'elle s'assurait de son bien-être.

« Je ne voulais pas t'insulter tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Je sais.

- Mais je ne veux pas devenir comme toi, ce…

- Rebecca, personne ne t'y force. Mais tu sais ce n'est pas si horrible que tu le penses, quand je suis avec ces hommes, je suis une autre.

- Une autre ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils possèdent mais Isabella.

-Quoi ?

- C'est ainsi qu'ils me connaissent. Mais quand la soirée est finie, je redeviens moi-même, en fait je m'appelle Juliette. Tu sais bientôt je partirai d'ici et j'aurais assez d'argent pour ne plus jamais avoir à faire ça. » Confia Isabella.

Rebecca ne répondit pas, songeuse, et Isabella s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui prit la main tout en se détestant de ce qu'elle allait faire.

« Rebecca, ta mère était une femme exceptionnelle, mais des histoires comme la sienne n'arrivent pas souvent dans notre monde. La vérité c'est que nous appliquons le principe des pirates, nous prenons tout ce que nous donnent nos clients. En échange nous ne donnons que nos corps. Rien de plus. Pas de souffrance, pas de pleurs. Pas d'attente. Nous sommes autres durant quelques heures puis nous redevenons nous. »

Rebecca leva les yeux sur elle.

« Mais vous, vous êtes belles.

- Tu l'es aussi, si tu ne l'étais pas, Gloria ne t'aurait pas prise Rebecca. Prend toi en main, prend ce qu'ils t'offrent en échange de quelques misérables caresses. Ce qu'un mari te prendrait en te laissant beaucoup moins. »

Rebecca réfléchit longuement. Elle songea à Arabella et pour la première fois, elle vit sa mère avec des yeux de femme et non plus d'enfant. Arabella avait attendu toute sa vie. Années après années le sourire s'était fait plus rare sur ses lèvres, le pli de son front s'était creusé et de temps à autre une ride d'amertume creusait les contours de ses lèvres. Alors elle comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir ainsi. Elle voulait sa revanche, elle voulait qu'on la désire après que tous, y compris sa véritable mère, l'ait rejetée. Cette nuit-là, Rebecca dit pour de bon adieu à la tendresse de son enfance. L'enfant chéri de Reece, de Laura et d'Arabella était morte, Rebecca était morte.

« Je veux tout ça. Souffla-t-elle. L'argent, les bijoux, être heureuse. »

Le cœur d'Isabella se serra de remords mais elle était allée trop loin pour renoncer. L'air concerné, elle se pencha sur elle.

« Comment veux-tu t'appeler ?

- Jézabel, » répondit Rebecca, l'esprit plein de la Bible qu'elle avait lue à l'orphelinat.

Isabella grimaça.

« Pourquoi pas Scarlett plutôt ?

- Scarlett…. Répéta Rebecca. Oui ça me va.

- Bien, dans ce cas repose-toi Scarlett. Pour l'instant tu es encore Rebecca. » Murmura Isabella.

La jeune fille ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil et Isabella sortit sans bruit de sa chambre.

« C'est fait, lâcha-t-elle à Madame Gloria. Elle veut qu'on l'appelle Scarlett.

- Je préviens nos clients, ce sera pour demain.

- Déjà ?

- Inutile d'attendre, je ne veux pas lui donner le temps de changer d'avis. » Répondit froidement la femme avant de s'éloigner.


	8. Renoncement

_**Coucou, déjà merci à Muchu et Holly pour leurs reviews ! **_

_**Holly : un grand, grand merci une fois encore pour ton commentaire grâce auquel j'ai pu corriger mon erreur, en effet, c'est bien Scarlett la rousse et non Giselle ! Pour Isabella, tu vas peut être changer d'avis, quand à Will ma foi oui, une belle famille qu'il a là !**_

_**Muchu : alors non tu n'es pas folle mdrrr , comme je le disais, le comm de Holly m'a aidé à réaliser mon erreur et à la corriger :) Après elle aurait du s'enfuir mais c'était plus drôle comme ça lol.**_

_**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de la fic, navrée pour Becca mais elle ne va décidemment pas s'en sortir. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Chapitre 7**

**Renoncement**

La nuit qui suivit sa décision, Rebecca mit plusieurs heures avant de trouver le sommeil. La jeune fille se sentait perdue, dépassée par les événements. Il avait suffi de quelques mots pour que son bonheur fragile vole en éclats. A l'abri sous ses couvertures, Rebecca réfléchit longuement à ce qu'elle avait vu depuis son arrivée chez Madame Gloria, les messieurs bien mis, les filles maquillées aux robes audacieuses, les bijoux et les confidences qu'elles échangeaient à voix basse et dont elle s'était sentie exclue. Mal à l'aise, Rebecca songea qu'Arabella aurait désapprouvé sa décision. Mais Arabella avait été malheureuse toute sa vie. Une fois de plus, Rebecca se souvint des larmes que sa mère leur cachait lorsqu'elle recevait une énième lettre de Bill lui disant qu'il ne reviendrait pas encore, elle se rappela le visage gris de fatigue de sa mère lorsqu'elle rentrait de la taverne de Mr Mac Fridge, des heures passées à compter et à recompter leurs maigres ressources. Arabella avait mené une vie honnête mais cela ne lui avait rien apporté. Rebecca songea ensuite à Reece et à Laura. Eux avaient choisi une vie de hors la loi. A cause de cela elle n'avait jamais connu sa véritable mère et son père était mort pendu. Si elle restait chez Madame Gloria rien de tout cela ne lui arriverait.

Bien entendu, il y avait la question des hommes. En échange de quelques pièces, elle leur appartiendrait ou plutôt son corps serait à eux. Mais si la sécurité était à ce prix Rebecca était prête à faire ce sacrifice. Elle avait toute la vie devant elle pour devenir une femme honnête, comme Isabella il lui suffirait de faire cela quelques années puis elle retournerait à Cornwallis avec un petit pécule et pourrait porter de belles robes et des bijoux, alors elle trouverait un mari, surtout pas un marin et elle oublierait l'orphelinat et la maison de Madame Gloria. Elle aurait une fille qu'elle appellerait Arabella, une autre qui s'appellerait Laura et grâce à l'argent qu'elle avait amassé jamais aucun de ses enfants ne se retrouverait seul dans un orphelinat. Jamais.

_**Le lendemain,**_

Un peu pâle et les yeux cernés par sa nuit passée à réfléchir, Rebecca pénétra dans le bureau de Madame Gloria. Sa tutrice lui adressa un sourire et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Isabella m'a dit que tu avais pris une décision. »

Rebecca retint son souffle. Il était encore temps de dire non, de sortir de cette pièce et de tenter sa chance ailleurs. Les visages terrifiants des hommes qui l'avaient poursuivie lui revinrent en mémoire et elle réprima un frisson. Puisqu'il semblait évident qu'elle ne pourrait garder sa vertu intacte, mieux valait encore choisir à qui l'offrir.

« Oui.

- Alors ?

- Je suis d'accord pour travailler pour vous. » Souffla Rebecca.

Un sourire fendit la bouche de Madame Gloria.

« Je savais que tu étais une fille intelligente Rebecca. Isabella m'a dit que tu souhaitais que l'on t'appelle Scarlett, un joli nom. »

Rebecca hocha la tête avec une vague impression d'irréalité et Madame Gloria lui sourit.

« Isabella et Alice te prépareront pour ce soir. Nous voulons que tu sois la plus belle. »

Une fois encore, Rebecca hocha la tête et sortit.

**()()**

« Bois ça. » Ordonna Isabella en lui tendant un verre d'un liquide à l'odeur forte que Rebecca reconnut comme du rhum.

La senteur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle se rappelait Reece que l'odeur accompagnait toujours et Alice gémit.

« Je t'en prie Rebecca ne pleure pas, sinon il faudra tout refaire.

- Et alors ? Laisse la idiote. Lança Isabella avant de se tourner vers Rebecca. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça tu sais. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Rebecca déglutit mais Madame Gloria pénétra dans la pièce, portant une robe d'un rouge soutenu à la dentelle noire.

« Celle-ci devrait convenir. » Annonça-t-elle.

Rebecca écarquilla les yeux. Jamais elle n'avait vu de robe aussi jolie exception faite de celles que possédait Isabella. La jeune fille caressa le tissu d'une main hésitante et songea à Arabella qui portait chaque jour les mêmes robes au tissu usé par les ans. Jamais elle n'aurait pu porter une telle merveille qui pourtant l'aurait rendue si belle.

« Elle te plait ? Demanda Madame Gloria. Je l'ai faite faire spécialement pour toi, en prévision de cette soirée. »

Rebecca hocha silencieusement la tête tandis qu'Isabella grimaçait. La jeune catin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se revoir en Rebecca. Pendant une seconde, elle eut envie de lui hurler de ne pas se laisser séduire par les jolies robes et les bijoux et de fuir loin de cette existence débauchée et dégradante mais la promesse de l'argent et de ce qu'il lui permettrait de faire fut la plus forte. Isabella se contenta donc de détourner le visage tandis qu'Alice aidait Rebecca à s'habiller sous l'œil brillant d'avidité de Madame Gloria.

Une fois habillée, coiffée et maquillée, Rebecca se tourna vers le miroir et observa son reflet avec stupeur. La femme qu'elle voyait n'avait plus rien à voir avec Rebecca Turner. Elle était trop fardée, trop brillante, trop…

« Tu es splendide, commenta Madame Gloria. N'est ce pas Isabella ? »

Rebecca se tourna avec angoisse vers son amie et Isabella s'alluma nerveusement une cigarette.

« De la confiture pour des porcs. » Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix amère.

Rebecca se tourna avec angoisse vers elle tandis que le visage de Madame Gloria prenait une expression dure.

« Serais tu jalouse parce que Rebecca est plus belle que tu l'es à présent ? » Lui demanda t'elle en laissant glisser son regard sur les taches sombres qui envahissaient peu à peu le visage d'Isabella et que la jeune femme peinait de plus en plus à dissimuler.

Isabella sourit tristement et regarda Rebecca.

« Non, je ne suis pas jalouse.

- Tu es superbe Rebecca, s'empressa de commenter Alice, désireuse de plaire à la maquerelle. Maintenant tu es vraiment une des nôtres. »

Rebecca sourit avec hésitation tandis que la remarque amenait un sourire amer à Isabella. La jeune fille se tourna vers elle et pressa sa main.

« Isabella ?

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit Rebecca, ce n'est pas toi qu'ils possèdent… » Répondit la jeune putain avant de sortir de la pièce, écœurée par ce qu'elle avait fait.

Le front de Madame Gloria se plissa mais elle offrit un visage souriant à Rebecca.

« Alice va t'expliquer, tu feras ton entrée vers dix heures. »

**()()**

Une fois seule avec Alice dont elle n'avait jamais été très proche, Rebecca soupira.

« Bof tu sais c'est la première fois qui a du mal à passer, après ça va tout seul, commenta la jeune fille.

- Du mal ?

- Bah tu sais chez les filles ça fait toujours mal la première fois, parait qu'c'est religieux. »

Rebecca songea à la Bible et au péché originel commis par Eve. Elle frémit et Alice enchaina.

« Tu devrais boire ton rhum et en boire encore un autre.

- Oui mais quand, quand on est avec,

- Fais ce qu'ils te disent et ça ira bien, regarde ce que le lieutenant m'a donné » enchaina Alice en agitant un collier de verroterie.

Rebecca sourit timidement et Alice le lui tendit.

« Tiens, je te le prête il ira bien avec ta robe.

- Merci, souffla Rebecca.

- Tu vois c'est comme le premier bal des filles des aristo sauf que nous on nous demande pas de valser, » rit Alice.

Le visage de Rebecca se troubla légèrement mais les autres filles entrèrent dans la pièce. Shana la fixa et rit.

« Ce soir tu vas pas servir les verres aux clients.

- Parait qu'il y a du monde, commenta Pamela.

- Ils sont là pour Rebecca !

- C'est Bella qui va tirer la tronche. » Rit Pénélope.

Madame Gloria pénétra dans la pièce et les rires moururent.

« Les filles c'est l'heure. Scarlett suit moi ».

Rebecca cligna des yeux et mit quelques secondes à se souvenir que Scarlett était désormais son nom. Tremblante, elle saisit la main de Madame Gloria.

**()()**

Assise au milieu d'une cour d'hommes aux yeux luisants, Rebecca prit un nouveau verre de vin, tendue. Pour l'instant la soirée ressemblait à toutes celles qu'elle avait connues mis à part que cette fois elle était assise au milieu des invités au lieu de les servir. Un peu partie elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite les discussions des hommes tandis que, debout non loin d'elle, Isabella les observait, le visage morne.

Finalement Lord Sommer se leva en grimaçant.

« Messieurs il semblerait que j'ai remporté la mise alors si vous permettez je récupère mon lot. »

Rebecca frémit alors qu'il la forçait à se mettre debout et les autres hommes ricanèrent.

« N'allez pas l'abimer Bartholomew, je compte bien la prendre aussi. » Lança un inconnu d'un air nonchalant.

Lord Sommer ne répondit pas et entraina Rebecca vers l'étage.

Madame Gloria s'inclina devant le Lord et ouvrit une porte.

« Tenez Madame Gloria, sourit le Lord en lui tendant une bourse pleine.

- N'oubliez pas que notre Scarlett n'est pas expérimentée.

- C'est bien pour ça que je paye non ?

- Et toi fais ce qu'il te dit, » ordonna Gloria à Rebecca d'une voix dure.

Rebecca pénétra dans la pièce avec angoisse, le cœur serré. Lord Sommer était affreux.

**()()**

La jeune fille resta les bras ballants tandis qu'il tournait autour d'elle.

« Enlève ta robe que je te vois. » Ordonna-t-il en allant s'allonger sur le lit.

Gênée, les mains tremblantes, Rebecca défit le lacet de sa robe qui retomba sur le sol avec un léger froufrou. Sur le lit, Lord Sommer défit son fut et sortit un sexe long qu'il commença à caresser. Rouge, Rebecca détourna les yeux.

« Tu n'en as jamais vu ?

- Non, non, » bredouilla-t-elle.

Un soupir lui répondit et Sommer reprit.

« Enlève ta chemise et vient me rejoindre. »

Rebecca hoqueta et replia les bras sur sa chemise. Le visage de Sommer rougit de colère et il se leva.

« Ca suffit sale putain, je n'ai que faire de tes mines. » Déclara-t-il en lui arrachant sa chemise.

Un cri léger échappa à la jeune fille et elle sentit des sanglots monter dans sa gorge alors qu'il palpait ses fesses.

« Fermes, c'est bien. Excite-moi. » Ordonna t'il en appuyant sur la tête de Rebecca pour la forcer à s'agenouiller.

La jeune fille sentit des larmes monter ses yeux alors qu'il guidait son sexe contre ses lèvres.

« Prend le dans ta bouche putain. »

Rebecca ouvrit la bouche pour refuser mais il se poussa en elle avec un râle. A demi étouffée par sa vigueur qui grossissait, Rebecca hoqueta tandis qu'il marmonnait.

« Sale putain, t'aime ça hein ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, Lord Sommer libéra sa bouche et la tira vers le lit. Rebecca retomba sur ce dernier, écœurée par les mains qui la palpaient.

« Fraiche hein ? Ecarte les cuisses que je vois par moi-même. »

Terrifiée, Rebecca obéit et il se glissa en elle sans hésiter. La douleur fulgurante transperça les reins de la jeune femme et elle poussa un hurlement de bête blessée.

« Tu la sens hein ? » Ricana Sommer avant d'aller et venir en elle.

A demi assommée par la douleur, Rebecca ne répondit pas. L'intérieur de ses cuisses la brûlait et elle gémit lorsqu'il la força à les écarter plus légèrement. La torture dura plusieurs minutes entrecoupées par les gémissements de plaisir de Sommer puis il s'extirpa d'elle avec un râle. Rebecca eut à peine le temps de se sentir soulagée qu'il la saisit par les cheveux pour coller son visage contre son sexe humide et sanglant.

« Sale catin. » Râla Sommer.

Rebecca sentit un liquide chaud inonder son visage puis Sommer la repoussa avec un rictus méprisant avant de s'écarter. Choquée, Rebecca le fixa tandis qu'il remettait son fut puis la porte claqua derrière lui. Restée seule, la jeune fille se replia sur elle-même secouée par les sanglots.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et recula lorsqu'une paume fraiche frôla son épaule.

« N'aies pas peur Rebecca ce n'est que moi, Isabella. »

Rebecca hoqueta puis se jeta dans les bras ouverts de la putain. Avec un soupir triste, Isabella nettoya son visage avec douceur tout en la berçant.

« C'est fini Rebecca, c'est fini. »

Choquée, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers son amie.

« Comment fais-tu Bella ?

- J'avais dit à Gloria que Sommer était un porc, soupira Isabella.

- Ca fait mal…

- Tiens, » souffla Isabella en lui tendant un verre plein.

Rebecca referma ses doigts tremblants sur le verre et le but d'un trait.

« Rebecca ça va ? » S'inquiéta Isabella.

La jeune fille leva un regard mort sur elle. Son nom lui était devenu insupportable. Rebecca Turner était une petite fille innocente et choyée. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la créature qui se tenait dans cette chambre, nue et le visage maculé de semence. Sa honte redoubla à la pensée de ce que dirait Arabella en la voyant ainsi et pour la première fois de son existence, elle fut heureuse que sa mère soit morte.

« Ne m'appelle pas Rebecca. » Souffla-t-elle.

Le visage d'Isabella s'emplit de pitié tandis qu'elle se reconnaissait en Rebecca. Pour elle aussi la première fois avait été odieuse.

« D'accord Scarlett .

- Je ne veux plus jamais que l'on m'appelle Rebecca, souffla cette dernière. Plus jamais. »

Cette nuit-là Rebecca dit adieu pour de bon à son passé ainsi que les sœurs de l'orphelinat Sainte Mathilde avait tenté de la forcer à le faire pendant neuf ans. L'étreinte de Lord Sommer avait eu raison pour de bon de la petite fille qu'elle était et lui avait ôté ses dernières illusions sur le monde.

Madame Gloria pénétra dans la pièce, l'air réjoui.

« Lord Sommer claironne à qui veut l'entendre qu'aucune fille ne lui a donné autant de plaisir, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ma belle mais les hommes se battent pour t'avoir. Dépêche-toi de te nettoyer et de redescendre ils t'attendent. »

Rebecca leva un regard mort sur la maquerelle et Isabella intervint.

« Ca ne peut pas attendre demain Gloria ?

- Et perdre autant d'argent ? Sûrement pas. Lève-toi Scarlett . »

Isabella ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Rebecca se leva.

« Rebecca, souffla Isabella choquée par l'expression de son visage.

- Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça. » Répondit la jeune fille d'une voix morne en laçant sa robe sans plus s'embarrasser de chemise.

Anéantie, Isabella la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle sortait et Gloria lui lança un regard triomphant.

« Passe me voir plus tard, je te remettrai ta part, pour l'instant file, Dortmund t'attend.

- Gloria, elle ne va pas bien.

- Et alors ? Elle va nous rapporter un bon paquet non ?» répondit cyniquement Gloria avant de laisser seule Isabella avec ses remords.

**()()**

Les clients se succédèrent les uns aux autres, chacun avec des exigences que Rebecca accepta sans sourciller. Les yeux clos, la jeune fille s'offrit encore et encore, écœurée au fond d'elle-même par les corps flasques des hommes qui s'abattaient sur elle. Son cinquième client, un maitre forgeron nommé Brown s'assit sur le lit, le visage triste.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fais ici. » murmura-t-il d'une voix avinée.

Rebecca le fixa.

« Tu es venu prendre une putain non ? » répondit-elle avec insolence.

Brown secoua la tête.

« Ma femme me manque tellement. »

Le cœur de Rebecca se serra en l'entendant mais elle rejeta loin d'elle toute la compassion qu'il lui inspirait. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir quoi que ce soit, la souffrance de Brown lui était intolérable.

« Faut pas penser au passé. Ni aux morts. Ils ne reviendront jamais. Ta femme t'a laissé tomber. » Répondit elle avec méchanceté.

Brown leva un regard embué sur elle.

« Elle était malade. »

Rebecca frémit, elle ne voulait pas entendre ça, elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de la souffrance de l'âme, du manque. Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle s'approcha d'un client, l'air aguicheur.

« Pas moi et je vais te pomper jusqu'à que ce que tu craches dans ma bouche de putain. » Annonça t'elle, reprenant à son compte les exigences de son second client ou peut être du troisième ?

Rebecca ne savait plus mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle s'approcha de Brown et défit sa ceinture.

« Elle était si douce, balbutia Brown, elle s'appelait Rebecca et,

- Elle est morte ! » Hurla Rebecca avant de refermer sa bouche sur le sexe flasque de Brown.

L'homme poussa un gémissement tandis qu'elle le léchait, l'esprit ailleurs. Le regard froid, Rebecca le sentit grossir en elle avant de décharger dans un râle de jouissance. Essoufflé, Brown caressa ses cheveux mais elle se déroba. Dans le monde qu'elle s'était choisi il n'y avait aucune place pour la tendresse.

« Ça fera vingt sols. » Annonça-t-elle.

Brown, perdu, porta la main à sa bourse et Rebecca serra le poing sur la monnaie ainsi gagnée. Finalement c'était facile.

« Dégage, » ordonna-t-elle.

Le visage blême, Brown obéit et Isabella se glissa dans la pièce.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant, » lui lança-t-elle avec douceur.

Rebecca se servit un verre de rhum et la fixa.

« Il m'en reste un.

- Tu en as eu cinq cette nuit, c'est suffisant.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis une putain non ? » Rétorqua Rebecca avant de sortir.

Une fois dehors la jeune fille souffla douloureusement. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de mourir contrairement à sa famille et puisqu'elle était seule, elle ferait en sorte de survivre. Alors qu'elle allait chercher son dernier client, Rebecca se souvint des voiles qu'elle avait déchirées et qui avaient causées la mort de Reece. Le moment était venu d'expier. Ce qu'elle entendait bien faire, peut-être qu'ainsi elle finirait par oublier pour de bon à défaut de se pardonner.

_**NOTE : Voilà, nous allons faire une petite pause pendant les fêtes, je vous souhaite de passer de très bonnes fêtes ! Nous nous retrouverons le 2 Janvier pour la suite des aventures de Becca ! Très très bonnes fêtes à vous tous :)** _


	9. Coup de foudre

_**Coucou, pour commencer je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2012 ! Ensuite comme toujours merci à Holly & Muchu pour leur reviews **_

_**Holly : Lol en effet, c'est cruel hein quand on pense que Brown connait son frère quand à Isabella, elle cache beaucoup de choses dont une dont elle n'a pas encore conscience snif…. Une petite embellie pour Becca ?**_

_**Muchu : Oh ça pourrait être pire pour Becca… J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes !**_

_**Enfin sans plus attendre et comme promis voici donc la suite de l'histoire avec un personnage qui je le pense vous sera familier cette fois…. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 8**

**Coup de foudre**

Lorsque Rebecca ouvrit les yeux le lendemain de son « entrée dans le monde » comme disaient les filles, la première chose qu'elle ressentit fut une douleur lancinante dans les reins. La jeune fille gémit et se leva avec difficultés. Son entrejambe, écartelé par les désirs des hommes, la brulait et elle passa une main timide sur lui dans l'espoir d'apaiser la souffrance.

« Tu devrais prendre un bain, Rebecca, l'eau chaude te fera du bien. » Déclara Isabella qui se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre, un verre à la main.

Rebecca se précipita vers elle et s'empara du verre. Elle grimaça un peu à la brûlure du rhum mais se força à continuer, désireuse d'oublier la nuit qu'elle venait de vivre.

« Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça Bella, il n'y a plus de Rebecca. » Lâcha-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

Isabella soupira et se laissa aller contre le mur.

« Comme tu voudras Scarlett, mais tu sais, renier ton passé et ta famille n'est pas une solution crois-moi.

- S'en souvenir n'en est pas une non plus. Répondit Rebecca.

- Je suis désolée, murmura Isabella. Tu mérites mieux que cette vie-là. »

Rebecca s'immobilisa, les yeux remplis de larmes et se retourna vers elle.

« Toi aussi non ? »

Sans attendre la réponse de son amie, la jeune fille se dirigea avec lenteur vers la salle d'eau.

**()()**

Vêtue d'une robe largement décolletée à la couleur voyante, Rebecca pénétra dans les appartements qu'occupait Madame Gloria. Pendant une seconde, elle vit la vieille maquerelle telle qu'elle était et se demanda comment elle avait pu être assez bête pour croire que celle-ci la désirait comme fille. Sa réaction face à Jenny aurait du l'alerter mais elle avait tout négligé face à la promesse de sortir enfin de l'orphelinat. Madame Gloria lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« Approche Scarlett et assieds-toi. »

La jeune fille obéit tandis que Madame Gloria sortait une bourse de l'un de ses tiroirs.

« Je tiens à te féliciter ma fille. Non seulement tu as satisfait tes clients mais de plus tu t'es montrée plus qu'appliquée à la tâche. Voici pour toi. » Déclara-t-elle.

Rebecca soupesa la bourse, troublée par le peu d'argent qu'elle semblait contenir.

« Je prends quatre-vingt pour cent de ce que tu gagnes cela paie ton entretien. Nourriture, logement, robes et accessoires. Le reste est à toi, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. »

Rebecca serra la bourse, surprise par le chiffre qui lui semblait énorme.

« Tant que ça ?

- Comment crois-tu que je paie l'entretien de cette maison Scarlett ? De plus n'oublie pas qu'ici vous êtes protégées mais si ça ne te va pas, tente ta chance dans la rue, je suis certaine que tu adoreras les matelots ivres du port. »

Rebecca grimaça à la mention des marins et ramassa la bourse.

« Non ça ira merci. »

Madame Gloria sourit et bénit intérieurement les méthodes des sœurs des orphelinats. Les filles qui s'en échappaient étaient invariablement dociles et brisées, à l'instar de Rebecca, elles n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

« Que comptes-tu faire de ton argent ?

- Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Rebecca en se levant.

Madame Gloria leva un œil étincelant sur elle.

« Si tu veux je te le garde, je fais ça pour beaucoup de filles. »

Rebecca crispa ses doigts sur la bourse.

« Non merci Madame Gloria. Après tout je l'ai gagné donc je ne vois pas de raison de vous le remettre.

- Oui tu l'as bien gagné…. Pour le reste, Isabella va t'aider à choisir une tenue pour ce soir. »

La gorge de Rebecca se serra à la pensée de vivre à nouveau le calvaire de la nuit précédente et elle fixa Madame Gloria.

« Et si, et si je ne veux plus le faire ? »

Le visage de la maquerelle perdit son expression avenante.

« Ne plus le faire ?

- Oui, si je voulais, partir. »

Madame Gloria soupira.

« Scarlett, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ta situation.

- C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda la jeune fille, une boule dans la gorge.

La maquerelle se pencha sur un coffret qu'elle ouvrit pour en sortir une liasse de papiers.

« Tu vois ces documents ? Ils font de moi ta tutrice Scarlett, je t'ai adoptée ma fille. Par conséquent, tu te dois de m'obéir jusqu'à ce que je décide de te laisser partir. »

Rebecca posa un regard révolté sur les papiers et Gloria éclata de rire.

« Du reste où irais tu ? A Cornwallis ? Il n'y a plus rien pour toi là-bas, au contraire….

- Que, comment savez-vous ? Bredouilla Rebecca.

- Je me renseigne toujours sur mes filles et les sœurs de Sainte Mathilde ont été particulièrement bavardes à ton sujet. Tu es la fille d'un pirate qui a été pendu comme il le méritait. »

Rebecca ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais l'autre ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Quand à ta maison de Cornwallis, elle est désormais la propriété de l'orphelinat Sainte Mathilde, ou plutôt était, les sœurs l'ont revendues pour payer ton entretien, de toute évidence, la bourse laissée par l'officier qui t'a amenée chez eux ne suffisait pas à ces rapaces.

- Non….

- Bien sûr que si Rebecca !

- Mais, je pourrais, je pourrais.

- Retourner là-bas ? Allons ma fille, tout le monde sait qui est ton père maintenant. Le rapport de l'homme de loi des sœurs indique qu'un voisin a juré de brûler lui-même la maison s'il te revoyait dans les parages. »

Pétrifiée, Rebecca commença à trembler et Madame Gloria prit une autre liasse de feuilles.

« Tout est consigné dans ce rapport, si tu le veux je te le donne mais cela ne servirait qu'à te rendre malheureuse Rebecca. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, secouée par les sanglots. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Madame Gloria s'approcha d'elle.

« Allons Rebecca, je suis désolée de t'avoir blessée mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Sanglota la jeune fille.

- Tu vas continuer ce que tu as commencé hier soir, souffla Madame Gloria. Tu vas faire payer ceux qui ont tué ton père, c'est à cause d'eux si tu es ici. »

Rebecca secoua la tête, révoltée.

« En leur vendant mon corps !

- En faisant en sorte qu'ils te désirent tellement qu'ils finissent par tout perdre à leur tour. Tu es belle Rebecca, sert toi de ton atout. C'est le seul que tu possèdes. »

Bouleversée, Rebecca sortit en courant de la pièce.

Une fois la jeune fille partie, Isabella sortit du recoin où elle s'était dissimulée à son entrée.

« Comment as-tu osé Gloria ! Comment as-tu osé utiliser les confidences que Rebecca m'avait faites pour la retenir ? »

Gloria haussa les épaules et rangea les feuillets de compte qu'elle avait sortis pour impressionner la jeune fille.

« Je t'en prie Bella, tu savais que je les utiliserais alors ne joue pas les vertueuses. Venant d'une telle catin c'est indécent.

- Tu lui as raconté un tissu de mensonges !

- Et alors ? Qu'aurais tu préféré ? Que je lui explique qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de m'obéir ? C'est mauvais pour la maison une putain qui fait la gueule. »

Isabella recula, outrée.

« Enfin Gloria, tu as détruit sa vie !

- Et toi tu m'as aidée à le faire contre des espèces sonnantes. Voilà ta part, catin. » Rétorqua Madame Gloria en lui jetant une poignée de pièces.

Isabella ne bougea pas et Gloria s'approcha d'elle.

« Fais gaffe Bella, ne t'avise pas de l'ouvrir. En plus ce que j'ai dit à la gamine est sûrement vrai. Et puis tu veux pas finir comme Maria non ? Ce serait bête de finir au bout d'une corde si près du but…. »

Isabella blêmit et cracha aux pieds de Gloria avant de ramasser l'or qui payait sa trahison.

« Au fait, se moqua Gloria. Tu sais comment ils l'avaient surnommée à Sainte Mathilde ? »

Le cœur lourd, Isabella serra les pièces et hocha la tête.

« Je le sais…

- Dommage qu'ils t'aient pas connue avant. »

**()()**

Après cela, Rebecca courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre et pleura longuement sur sa dernière illusion perdue. Elle était coincée. Elle n'avait plus nulle part où aller si tant était qu'elle ait eu un tel endroit un jour. Le cœur lourd, elle pensa à sa mère et soupira.

« Maman, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu meures ! » Hurla t'elle.

Sur le seuil, Shana la contempla et soupira.

« Tu d'vrais pas te m'tte dans cet état-là. »

Rebecca se retourna vers elle, rageuse.

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! »

Shana la fixa, troublée.

« Madame Gloria elle m'a sauvée de la corde. Les soldats y z'allaient me pendre. Alors t'as d'la chance d'être là pasque des tas de filles crèvent dans la rue. » Lui lança-t-elle avant de sortir.

Restée seule, Rebecca se laissa retomber sur son lit, en larmes. Finalement Shana avait raison. Elle n'était pas morte. Elle avait survécu jusque-là et elle survivrait encore. La main tremblante, Rebecca agrippa la bouteille de rhum qu'Isabella avait oublié un peu plus tôt dans sa chambre et but le liquide à grands traits.

_**Deux mois plus tard,**_

Le visage fardé de blanc et les lèvres rougies, Rebecca se dirigea mollement vers l'un des fauteuils encore libres et se laissa tomber sur ce dernier. Un sourire aviné lui échappa lorsque Fibs, le cadet d'une des familles les plus importantes de Port Royal se glissa à ses côtés.

« T'es rudement belle ce soir Scarlett. »

Rebecca posa un regard las sur lui.

« C'est cinquante sols la pipe et le double pour me prendre, si tu les as pas ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. »

Le jeune homme rougit et glissa une main dans son corsage.

« Tu veux pas me faire crédit Scarlett ? Pour une fois ? »

Rebecca ricana.

« Va voir Sue plutôt, elle est tellement en manque qu'elle serait prête à payer pour ça. »

Fibs rougit mais obéit.

A peine le jeune homme fut il partit qu'Isabella se glissa à côté de Rebecca.

« Tu bois trop.

- Je baise trop aussi. » Répondit Rebecca.

Isabella, le cœur serré la fixa. Depuis le fameux jour où Gloria avait soi-disant dit la vérité à Rebecca la jeune fille avait changé. Sa fraicheur et sa joie de vivre s'étaient éteintes, remplacées par une distance amère et un sérieux penchant pour la bouteille. Plusieurs fois, Isabella avait été tentée de lui avouer la vérité, mais chaque fois la pensée de Maria et de son sort l'en avait dissuadée. Pourtant, il lui semblait parfois qu'elle n'aurait pas trop de toute une vie pour regretter ce qu'elle avait participé à faire à Rebecca.

La jeune fille posa la tête sur son épaule et souffla.

« Comment peux-tu supporter ça Bella ?

- Je ne le supporte pas, » murmura Isabella.

Une lueur triste se forma dans le regard de Rebecca et elle soupira.

« Tu sais, quand j'étais à Sainte Mathilde, je me disais toujours qu'un jour je serais comme ma maman mais en mieux, avec des enfants, un mari tout ça….

- Tu les auras un jour. Rebecca écoute, je…

- M'appelle pas comme ça. » Lui lança Rebecca avant d'aller se pendre au cou d'un client.

Isabella la suivit des yeux avec tristesse tandis qu'elle glissait sa main dans le fut du vieux militaire qui paraissait sur le point de faire une attaque. Son cœur se serra un peu plus en voyant Rebecca l'entrainer vers l'étage.

_**Un mois plus tard**_

Rebecca posa un regard blasé sur les hommes qui attendaient dans le salon et réajusta sa robe. Le temps avait fait son office et la jeune fille pensait de moins en moins à ses parents. Mieux, elle s'y refusait. Ainsi, les nuits lui étaient plus supportables. D'un certain côté, elle reconnaissait que Madame Gloria n'avait pas tort, ici, elle fixait ses prix et faisait cracher le prix fort aux vieux vicelards venus tâter de la chair fraiche. Si elle n'avait pas du coucher avec eux, elle aurait presque trouvé ça agréable.

Les yeux maintenant exercés de Rebecca balayèrent le salon sans y découvrir quoique ce soit d'intéressant et elle se préparait à rejoindre Sommer qui cherchait à attirer son attention depuis son entrée lorsque son cœur rata un battement. Les yeux rivés sur l'homme avec qui s'entretenait Isabella, elle referma ses doigts sur le bras d'Alice qui s'apprêtait à monter avec un client.

« Attends, qui est l'homme avec Bella ? »

Alice soupira, ennuyée et se retourna.

« Aucune idée, jamais vu. Mais tu f'rais mieux d'oublier, tu sais que Bella a toujours les meilleurs clients. »

L'homme qui accompagnait Alice grimaça et la jeune catin se tourna vers lui.

« T'es l'exception mon chou, » le rassura-t-elle.

Rebecca l'ignora et s'avança vers le couple. Elle vit l'homme poser sa main baguée sur la cuisse de son amie et son cœur accéléra.

« Bonsoir. » Déclara-t-elle en tentant d'être aguicheuse mais saisie par une brusque timidité.

L'homme se tourna vers elle et le cœur de Rebecca fit un bond. Il était encore plus beau de près. Elle glissa les yeux sur sa bouche pleine et ses yeux sombres tandis qu'il la fixait, troublé.

« On se connait ?

- Non, je m'en souviendrai si c'était le cas. » Répondit Rebecca par automatisme.

Sauf que pour la première fois, c'était vrai.

L'homme la dévisagea et se troubla un peu plus.

« Viens t'asseoir. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Scarlett, » répondit Rebecca.

Les prunelles sombres de l'homme se posèrent sur sa gorge avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage et il sourit.

« Si tu me faisais visiter les lieux Scarlett.

- Suivez-moi. » Murmura Rebecca en glissant sa main dans la sienne sous l'œil sidéré d'Isabella qui chauffait le nouvel arrivant depuis plus d'une heure.

**()()**

Rebecca ouvrit la porte de la plus belle chambre, grisée par sa rencontre. L'inconnu lui sourit de nouveau et avança jusqu'au lit.

« Du rhum ! J'aime le rhum.

- Moi aussi, » répondit-elle au mépris de toutes les règles.

L'homme sourit.

« Tu me plais toi. Approche. »

Rebecca obéit et sourit alors qu'il laissait couler du rhum entre ses seins avant de les lécher.

« Délicieuse. »

Rebecca ferma les yeux et il la fixa.

« Tu es sûre qu'on ne s'est pas déjà rencontrés ? Tu as une mère ? Une sœur ?

- Rien de tout ça, mes parents sont morts quand j'étais bébé. Répondit vivement Rebecca qui ne voulait pas penser à Arabella maintenant, surtout pas quand un homme si beau la serrait dans ses bras.

- Etrange, » murmura l'homme avant de l'embrasser.

Le baiser prit Rebecca au dépourvu. La langue chaude de l'homme se noua à la sienne et elle oublia la première règle du bordel. On n'embrassait pas les clients, on leur donnait du plaisir.

L'homme s'écarta d'elle.

« Ta technique n'est pas très au point.

- C'est la première fois qu'on m'embrasse, murmura Rebecca sans réfléchir.

- C'est stupide, les filles de Singapour le font, elles. » Répondit l'homme tout en caressant ses seins.

Rebecca ferma les yeux. Celui-ci, contrairement à tous les autres clients, était doux, presque tendre. Elle sentit ses mains la délacer et sourit.

« Que veux-tu ?

- Je suis d'avis d'improviser, » répondit l'homme avec un sourire.

Le cœur de Rebecca accéléra et elle glissa ses lèvres le long du ventre de l'homme qui gémit.

« Ca me parait un bon début ma belle…. »

Rebecca sourit alors qu'il la caressait et elle le sentit la basculer sur le lit.

« Je te préviens trésor, mes finances ne sont pas au beau fixe, j'ai connu des jours meilleurs, par contre… » Souffla t'il en pressant son bas ventre contre le sien.

Rebecca réalisa alors qu'elle avait oublié la seconde règle : toujours demander le paiement avant. Dans la foulée, elle ignora la troisième et gémit alors que l'homme la possédait.

**()()**

Allongée et la tête contre le torse de l'homme, Rebecca sourit alors qu'il lui donnait un peu de rhum à boire.

« Je vais y aller trésor, mais cette nuit fut, inoubliable. »Souffla-t-il.

Rebecca cligna des yeux et se redressa.

« Tu reviendras ? Demanda-t-elle, brisant ainsi les cinquièmes et sixièmes règles.

-Ça oui, » murmura l'homme avant de l'embrasser.

Brusquement heureuse, Rebecca se laissa aller en arrière et oublia les autres clients qui attendaient.

_**Le lendemain**_

La tête et le cœur encore chamboulés par son unique client de la veille, Rebecca pénétra dans la grande salle à manger.

« Toi tu vas avoir de gros problèmes, l'informa Paméla.

- Avec Bella, précisa Sue, personne lui pique son client comme tu l'as fait hier.

- Oh ça va, la salle était bondée, » rétorqua Rebecca.

Les filles roulèrent des yeux tandis qu'Isabella faisait son entrée, la mine sombre. La jeune putain s'assit au bout de la table et s'alluma une cigarette.

« Bonjour Isabella, » la salua Rebecca, un peu mal l'aise à présent que le jour éclairait d'une lueur sordide la nuit passée.

L'air contrarié, Isabella ne répondit pas, elle écrasa nerveusement sa cigarette et sortit sans un mot.

« J'aimerai pas être à ta place, commenta Alice.

- Elle va t'en faire baver, » renchérit Pamela.

Rebecca, une boule dans la gorge ne répondit pas.

**()()**

Sitôt son déjeuner avalé, la jeune fille se rua à l'étage et attendit patiemment que le médecin, venu ce matin-là en visite, sorte de la chambre d'Isabella. Elle l'évita soigneusement et se précipita dans la chambre de son amie. Là, elle s'immobilisa net.

Les épaules d'Isabella étaient secouées par les sanglots.

« Bella ? Je peux entrer ? »

L'autre s'essuya rapidement les yeux et hocha la tête. Embarrassée, Rebecca déglutit.

« Excuse-moi pour hier soir, je ne voulais pas.

- Si tu le voulais mais je m'en fiche si tu savais. » Sanglota Isabella.

Emue, Rebecca s'approcha d'elle.

« Ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si tout va bien, répondit Isabella. Alors ce client ? »

Le visage de Rebecca s'éclaira et elle lui prit les mains.

« Il est merveilleux !

- Il n'a pas payé c'est ça ? Demanda Isabella avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Non mais, commença Rebecca.

- Pas de mais, la coupa Isabella. Il n'a pas payé ce qui veut dire que tu vas devoir rembourser la nuit à Gloria. »

Rebecca rougit un peu et la fixa.

« Je m'en fiche, il le valait bien.

- Oh Rebecca, ne fais pas cette erreur je t'en prie….

- Quelle erreur ?

- Tomber amoureuse d'un client, » soupira Isabella.

Rebecca rougit et échappa à l'étreinte d'Isabella, toute pitié envolée.

« Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que les hommes qui viennent ici ne tombent jamais amoureux d'une fille comme nous.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse, il reviendra, il me l'a promis ! » Cria Rebecca, écœurée par l'attitude d'Isabella.

**()()**

Et il revint. Chaque soir pendant une semaine, il retourna voir Rebecca, parfois avec un peu d'argent, parfois sans. Il s'appelait Jack et il était capitaine d'un navire.

« Un jour quand j'aurais récupéré mon bateau je te prendrais à bord et je te ferais visiter Singapour, » murmura t'il alors qu'il se laissait retomber sur le lit, le souffle court de leur étreinte.

Rebecca sourit et se glissa contre lui.

« C'est vrai ?

- Foi de Jack Sparrow, trésor. »

Rebecca sourit mais son amant se rembrunit.

« Seulement avant ça il me faudrait de l'argent, un navire, un équipage tout ça….

- J'ai ça ! » S'exclama Rebecca.

Jack posa un regard amusé sur ses cuisses fines et sourit.

« Je doute que tu aies un navire et un équipage sous ce lit mon ange.

- Mais j'ai de l'argent. »

Jack la fixa et Rebecca poursuivit.

« Et je sais où Gloria cache le sien,

- Ce n'est pas très honnête, observa Jack en souriant.

- Je ne crois pas en l'honnêteté. »

Jack l'embrassa et souffla les yeux dans les siens.

« Moi non plus, je suis un pirate tu sais Scarlett. »

Rebecca sourit.

« Ca je l'avais deviné…. »Murmura-t-elle.

Jack l'embrassa passionnément et elle gémit sous ses lèvres. Depuis une semaine, elle n'avait vu d'autres clients que lui, il la fascinait, la charmait, la bousculait. Elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps qu'il était un pirate mais finalement elle trouvait ça normal, une sorte de signe du destin. Après tout, elle était issue d'une longue lignée de pirates, donc quoi de plus naturel d'en aimer un ?

« Beaucoup d'économies ? Lui demanda Jack.

- De quoi partir d'ici et vivre ailleurs, souffla-t-elle.

- Je ne pourrai plus rester ici bien longtemps, » murmura Jack.

Le cœur de Rebecca s'affola à cette pensée et elle se tourna vers lui.

« Emmène-moi avec toi Jack.

- Mais de quoi vivrait-on ? Je n'ai rien à t'offrir trésor, je ne suis qu'un pauvre pirate. Tu seras mieux ici, au moins tu auras de quoi vivre.» Soupira-t-il à regret

Rebecca songea à Madame Gloria et à sa sécheresse de cœur puis plongea son regard dans celui de Jack.

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai de l'argent. Et j'en aurais plus encore si tu m'emmènes.

- Scarlett, trésor, mais, sourit le pirate.

- Pas de mais, est ce que tu m'emmèneras avec toi ?

- Oui, souffla Jack. Bugger Scarlett, tu me rends fou… »

La jeune femme sourit alors qu'il couvrait son corps de baisers et songea un instant à lui dire la vérité puis renonça. Après tout, puisque Jack aimait Scarlett, quelle importance avait encore Rebecca ?


	10. Bonheur

_**Coucou à tous, déjà merci à Holly & Muchu pour leurs revieuws : )**_

_**Holly :Rooooo Jack / putain ça passe encore, pauvre Becca du coup maintenant tu ne l'aimes plus snif , et pour la suite, tu verras…**_

_**Muchu : Lol bah vi forcément, ça explique aussi pourquoi…**_

_**Voici la suite, guère plus réjouissante que le début je le crains mdrrr. Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 9**

**Bonheur**

Jack Sparrow sortit du prestigieux bordel de Madame Gloria, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Légèrement dédaigneux, il salua d'un signe de tête les notables venus s'encanailler et recula prudemment dans l'ombre à la vue d'un uniforme. L'homme, un jeune soldat, lui lança un coup d'œil négligent et le sourire de Jack s'accentua. Il adorait les bordels, surtout ceux que les soldats et les hommes de la bonne société fréquentaient. Les filles y étaient jolies, soignées et il y en avait souvent une prête à lui offrir gratuitement ce que les autres payaient si cher. Comme cette petite Scarlett aux cheveux de feu.

Le sourire de Jack s'épanouit un peu plus au souvenir de la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec elle. Non seulement la fille était jolie mais en plus elle venait de lui proposer ce qu'il n'avait même pas espérer. Tout son argent, ce qui était habituel, et celui de la tenancière, ce qui était une nouveauté, contre la promesse de l'emmener avec lui. Ce qu'il comptait bien faire, du moins jusqu'au port le plus proche.

Jack soupesa la bourse dont il avait délesté un client négligent et songea à sa dernière conquête. Scarlett, un nom approprié pour une rousse. Il avait d'abord porté son choix sur la magnifique brune, la plus chère, mais après tout le Capitaine Sparrow méritait le meilleur ! Puis, il avait vu celle-ci. Jack tiqua au souvenir des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à choisir Scarlett. Elle ressemblait un peu à Arabella Turner, non plus qu'un peu, Scarlett lui ressemblait tellement qu'elle aurait pu être sa sœur ou sa fille ou… Bref quelqu'un de sa famille.

Jack rejoignit la taverne où il dépensait le jour l'argent volé aux clients de la nuit et commanda un pichet de rhum. Là, il songea à Arabella. Sa douce Bella, dont il avait rêvé durant tellement de nuits jusqu'à la posséder enfin quelques années plus tôt. Scarlett lui ressemblait, ça c'était certain, sauf que jamais Bella n'aurait vendu son corps comme ça. Bella devait être séduite, Scarlett payée. Mais après tout Jack avait suffisamment de choses à faire sans s'embarrasser de sentiments ou d'autres nostalgies.

**()()**

Vêtue d'une longue robe de soie rouge empruntée à Shana à force de cajoleries, Rebecca guettait la porte de la maison avec impatience. Madame Gloria s'en aperçut et s'approcha d'elle.

« Le fils Fibs a une bourse pleine et il te dévore des yeux depuis son arrivée. »

Rebecca se retourna avec vivacité.

« J'attends mon client. »

Madame Gloria fronça les sourcils et la prit par le bras pour l'entrainer à l'écart.

« Pas de ça ici ma fille, personne n'a de clients attitré

- Bella en a, elle. » Souligna Rebecca.

Madame Gloria la regarda avec mépris.

« Isabella a fait ses preuves, elle peut se le permettre, ce n'est pas ton cas Scarlett. Tu rapportes de moins en moins d'argent, sans doute parce que tes passes avec ce fameux client sont de plus en plus longues.

- Il est exigeant, se défendit Rebecca.

- Dans ce cas, demande lui plus et fait le déguerpir s'il ne peut pas payer. » Rétorqua Madame Gloria.

Rebecca garda le silence et la tenancière la toisa.

« Maintenant va contenter le jeune Fibs, cela fait une heure qu'il te réclame, il adore ton cul. »

Une vague nausée monta dans la gorge de Rebecca à cette pensée mais elle songea à Jack. Il avait besoin de tout l'argent qu'elle pourrait avoir et il avait promis de l'emmener. Cela valait bien quelques efforts, après tout dans peu de temps Gloria et son bordel seraient derrière elle.

Elle planta là Madame Gloria et se dirigea avec hardiesse vers Fibs qui la regarda venir avec des yeux de merlan frit.

« Scarlett ma belle, j'ai de quoi payer.

- Mes tarifs ont augmentés, » tenta Rebecca.

Le front rempli de sueur, Fibs se pencha à son oreille.

« J'ai une bourse pleine que j'ai volée à mon père. De quoi te payer pour que tu me suces avant que je te la mette dans le cul. »

Rebecca frémit, écœurée mais lui adressa un sourire avenant.

« Rajoute une bouteille de rhum et tu pourras me la mettre où tu veux. »

Après tout, Fibs n'était jamais long à venir dès lors qu'il baisait un cul et Jack adorait le rhum.

**()()**

Les dents serrées, Rebecca subissait les coups de boutoirs de Fibs depuis de nombreuses minutes.

« T'aimes ça petit salaud, » murmura Fibs à son oreille.

Rebecca, assommée par le rhum, ne réfléchit pas.

« Tu sais si c'est un homme que tu veux fourrer, j'connais des adresses. »

Elle sentit Fibs s'immobiliser en elle et le gringalet la retourna brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire sale putain ? »

Terrifiée par ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux, Rebecca ne répondit pas et Fibs lui cracha au visage.

« Tu crois que je ne suis pas un homme c'est ça ? » Rugit il en s'enfonçant dans son antre de femme.

Rebecca poussa un cri de détresse et il la gifla.

« Ta gueule. Sale putain t'es bonne qu'à te faire fourrer, tu sais pourquoi je préfère ton cul ?

- Non, bredouilla Rebecca dont la joue brûlait.

- Parce qu'il est plus étroit que le reste ! C'EST TOUT ! » Hurla Fibs.

Son poing s'abattit sur le visage de Rebecca qui hurla avant que tout ne devienne sombre.

**()()**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, sa paupière lui faisait mal et Isabella était à ses côtés.

« Ne bouge pas, l'avertit la catin. Il t'a salement amochée. Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Rebecca tenta de parler et reconnut avec stupeur le gout du sang dans sa bouche.

« Que s'il voulait se taper des hommes je connaissais des adresses. »

Isabella soupira et lui caressa la joue.

« Pas étonnant qu'il t'aie frappée, Rebecca, tu as oublié la règle ?

- Laquelle ?

- Ne jamais mettre le nez d'un client dans sa propre merde. » Sourit Isabella.

Contre toute attente, Rebecca s'esclaffa et son amie la rejoignit. Toutes deux rirent de bon cœur puis Rebecca reprit avec sérieux.

« Où est Jack ?

- Je suppose que tu parles du beau brun, je suis désolée chérie mais il n'est pas venu cette nuit.

- Pas venu ? » Répéta Rebecca, le cœur lourd.

Isabella posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Non, Rebecca, tu sais ça arrive souvent, oublie le.

- Laisse-moi. » Souffla la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux.

Isabella s'éclipsa et Rebecca se recroquevilla dans le lit. Plus que les coups de Fibs, c'était l'absence de Jack qui lui faisait mal.

_**Deux jours plus tard, **_

Complètement ivre, Rebecca se frayait un passage entre les clients et les putains. La nuit était bien avancée et elle venait de finir sa quatrième passe. La jeune fille balaya la salle du regard et saisit Pénélope par le bras.

« Est-ce qu'il est venu ?

- Qui ça ?

- Tu sais, le client que j'ai pris à Bella.

- Pas vu. »

Découragée, Rebecca la relâcha et se dirigea d'une démarche hésitante vers un groupe d'hommes. La jeune fille retint ses larmes à grand peine, Jack n'était pas venu depuis sa promesse de l'emmener et tous les avertissements de Bella lui revinrent en mémoire.

Elle vidait un verre lorsqu'il apparut.

« Bonsoir Scarlett, » souffla-t-il de sa voix de velours.

Le cœur de Rebecca fit une embardée et il lui sourit.

« On monte ? »

Sans parler, elle le prit par le bras et l'entraina vers la chambre bleue.

**()()**

Jack fixa la jeune catin et retint son sourire devant sa mine impatiente. Elle ressemblait un peu plus à Arabella comme ça.

« Jack, où étais tu ? »

Le pirate s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça.

« Je te l'ai dit trésor, je suis un pirate et je ne peux plus rester très longtemps ici. »

Rebecca nicha son visage peinturluré dans son cou.

« Quand veux tu partir ?

- Demain à l'aube trésor, je suis venu te dire adieu. »

Rebecca frémit et se détacha de son étreinte.

« Laisse moi venir avec toi.

- Trésor, je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi. Souffla Jack en caressant la pommette que Fibs avait blessée. Et je n'ai pas assez pour nous, je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu mérites. »

Rebecca ferma les yeux avant de le fixer.

« Demain, j'aurais l'argent, pour nous deux.

- Trésor, je

- Je l'aurais. » Affirma Rebecca.

Jack sourit et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de répondre.

« Je t'attendrai sur le quai. »

Rebecca le fixa avec incrédulité alors qu'il sortait de la pièce, puis elle se reprit, sûrement cela faisait partie de son plan. Sans attendre, elle se précipita à l'étage et ramassa ses maigres économies.

Ensuite, elle descendit jusqu'au bureau de Madame Gloria. L'endroit était désert à cette heure, elle le savait. A pas de loups, Rebecca s'approcha du tiroir du secrétaire et tira dessus. Bien entendu, il était fermé. La jeune fille prit une inspiration puis se saisit du coupe papier à l'aide duquel elle entama le bois.

Elle était tellement absorbée par sa tâche qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et la vois d'Isabella la fit sursauter.

« Rebecca ?

- Je t'en prie ne dit rien. » Supplia la jeune fille, le coupe papier à la main.

Le regard d'Isabella embrassa la scène et elle souffla.

« Enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le cœur de Rebecca accéléra sous l'effet de la peur et elle se précipita vers Isabella.

« S'il te plait ne dit rien. »

Isabella soupira et la fixa.

« Dis-moi ce que tu fais ici. »

Rebecca baissa les yeux puis répondit.

« C'est Jack, il doit partir, nous devons partir. »

Isabella soupira lourdement.

« Ton client qui ne paie pas ?

- Oui, mais je t'assure, il est, il est…

- Je sais, il a besoin d'argent.

- Oui. »

Isabella la prit par le bras et l'entraina à l'écart.

« Rebecca, il se sert de toi.

- NON ! Il m'aime et je, je l'aime aussi. S'il te plait Isabella ne dit rien. »

La jeune catin posa un regard rempli de pitié sur Rebecca.

« C'est un client.

- Non, il n'a jamais payé, c'était moi, je t'en supplie ne dis rien. »

Isabella enregistra l'information et souffla.

« C'est encore pire, Rebecca.

- Je t'en prie, supplia Rebecca d'une voix enrouée par les sanglots. Il va m'emmener, tu comprends ? »

Isabella ferma les yeux, émue par la détresse de la jeune fille. Elle prit sa décision en quelques secondes et l'entraina hors de la pièce.

« Viens. »

Tremblante, Rebecca la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre, là Isabella fouilla son matelas et en exhuma trois bourses pleines.

« Prends. »

Rebecca blêmit.

« Mais, c'est ton argent, pour ta nouvelle vie. »

Un sourire triste éclaira le visage d'Isabella et elle se laissa tomber sur son matelas.

« Je n'en aurais pas besoin, prend le Rebecca, et pars tant que tu as une chance.

- Bella ? » Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix enrouée.

Isabella leva un regard douloureux vers elle.

« Rebecca, je suis rongée par la maladie, celle des français. Le médecin m'a affirmé que je ne verrais pas le prochain printemps alors à quoi bon ? Prends cet argent. »

Rebecca frémit et ses doigts se nouèrent à ceux de la putain. A demi ivre, elle souffla.

« Mais tu vas guérir.

- Non chérie, on ne guérit pas du mal français, on en crève. Alors prends l'argent et saisit ta chance.

- Isabella….

- Appelle-moi Juliette, s'il te plait.

- Juliette, viens avec nous, je suis sûre que Jack sera d'accord. »

Emue, Isabella caressa la joue de Rebecca.

« J'ai tellement de torts envers toi

- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu es mon amie, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi et pourtant, murmura Isabella, les yeux remplis de larmes. Rebecca, prends l'argent et pars, saisis ta chance, ne donne pas tout à ton amant, tu peux faire un tas de choses, tu peux….

- Juliette, » l'interrompit Rebecca avant de se serrer contre elle.

Isabella la reçut contre elle et fixa le miroir qui lui renvoyait sa propre image, son visage marqué par le mal français qu'elle peinait de plus en plus à cacher. L'empreinte de sa mort prochaine.

« Prend l'argent Rebecca et pars avec ton beau capitaine sans te retourner.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il est capitaine ?

- Ils le sont toujours, » répondit Isabella d'un ton las.

Rebecca serra les bourses dans ses mains fines.

« Juliette, viens avec nous, la pria-t-elle de nouveau.

- Non, je couvrirai ta fuite Rebecca mais souviens toi, garde l'argent, ne lui donne pas.

-Pourquoi ?

- Oh ma chérie, souffla Isabella. Tu as tellement à apprendre.

- Tu es ma seule amie Juliette, alors dis-moi tout. »

Le remords chevillé au cœur, Isabella ouvrit la bouche mais Madame Gloria apparut soudain. Vive comme l'éclair, Isabella se plaça devant Rebecca et la dissimula tandis que la jeune fille escamotait les bourses.

« Que faites-vous ? Lord Sommer attend. »

Isabella sourit de son sourire de courtisane et susurra.

« Face à un tel homme, Scarlett et moi avons décidé de lui servir la spéciale, fais lui payer triple. »

Madame Gloria sourit et sortit, là Isabella se tourna vers Rebecca.

« Laisse-moi l'occuper, une fois que je serais sur lui, sors par la fenêtre qui se trouve au bout du couloir.

- Mais, et toi ?

- Ne t'en fais pas Rebecca, souviens toi juste de ce que je t'ai dit sur les hommes » souffla Isabella.

Sommer pénétra dans la pièce et Isabella se pencha sur Rebecca.

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, » murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Rebecca frémit sous sa bouche et Isabella se dégagea pour aller vers Sommer.

**()()**

Rebecca lança un dernier regard à Isabella qui, agenouillée, soulageait Sommer. La putain lui désigna le matelas des yeux puis articula.

« VA. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Rebecca hocha la tête et s'empara des bourses. Puis, elle s'engagea dans le couloir désert et ouvrit la fenêtre. Plus bas, il y avait Jack, comme il l'avait promis. Le cœur battant, Rebecca sauta.

Les bras de Jack Sparrow se refermèrent sur elle et elle l'enlaça. Ils s'embrassèrent puis le pirate la toisa.

« Tu as réussi.

- Trois bourses pleines d'or. »

Jack écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne et Rebecca se laissa entrainer et oublia les recommandations d'Isabella. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était heureuse.


	11. Tortuga

_**Coucou à tous, déjà merci à Holly pour sa reviews. Lol c'est pas beau de détester notre pauvre petite Becca snif….Tu verras que ça ne va pas s'arranger…**_

_**Voici donc le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue de cette histoire… Dont le titre aurait pu être « et ce qui devait arriver arriva » mdrrr. Nous retrouvons donc Rebecca avec Jack, puis ce sera l'épilogue. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 10**

**Tortuga**

Le navire que Jack commandait arracha une moue dubitative à Rebecca.

« Ca ressemble plus à une barque qu'à un vrai bateau. » Remarqua-t-elle.

Jack se tourna vers elle, vexé.

« S'il ne te plait pas, tu peux retourner d'où tu viens trésor. »

Rebecca frissonna à cette idée et sourit.

« Non, il parfait, c'était juste que je le voyais plus grand.

- Le Black Pearl est plus grand ma belle, dans le genre y'a pas mieux.

- Dans ce cas où est le Black Pearl ? » Demanda innocemment Rebecca.

Le visage de Jack s'assombrit et il répondit.

« Ailleurs trésor.

- Tu m'emmèneras ?

- Bien sûr, allez monte. Au fait tu as l'argent ? »

Rebecca exhiba fièrement les bourses que lui avait confiées Isabella et Jack l'embrassa.

« Tu es juste parfaite trésor, toi et moi nous irons loin.

- Pour l'instant, une île me suffirait. » Gémit Rebecca.

Elle n'avait jamais eu le mal de mer avant, mais elle n'avait navigué qu'à bord de vrais navires, qualificatif qui ne s'appliquait pas à la frégate de Jack Sparrow. Aussi, au bout de quelques heures, Rebecca sentit le cœur lui manquer.

Assis face à elle, Jack la regarda vomir par-dessus bord et songea qu'il s'était lourdement trompé, Scarlett n'avait rien de commun avec Arabella, elle n'était qu'une putain douée et un peu trop rêveuse.

**()()**

Rebecca mit pied à terre avec reconnaissance. Le voyage jusqu'à Tortuga avait été plus qu'éprouvant pourtant, elle ne regrettait rien. Les poumons gonflés d'air marin, elle tourna un visage radieux vers Jack.

« Tu m'emmèneras sur ton vrai navire ?

- Bien sûr mon ange et on fera le tour du monde, je t'emmènerais partout, » répondit Jack avec emphase.

Rebecca sourit, elle était libre, elle avait Jack. Qu'aurait-elle pu désirer de plus ?

Ainsi, elle trouva naturel de payer le rhum qu'ils burent à la taverne et la chambre miteuse prêtée par l'aubergiste. Jack était dans une mauvaise passe et après tout ils se marieraient bientôt. Un sourire aux lèvres, Rebecca se rappela la demande en mariage du pirate, qui à vrai dire était peu conventionnelle. Il avait dit à un marin, « Scarlett est la femme de ma vie et je vais me marier avec elle ». Elle n'en demandait pas plus.

Jack la poussa dans la chambre qu'elle avait louée et empoigna sa poitrine.

« Scarlett, trésor, j'ai très envie de toi. »

Ces mots qui, prononcés par d'autres la dégoutaient, firent rougir Rebecca et elle défit la ceinture du pirate. Jack posa une main sur sa nuque et sourit.

« Pas si vite ma belle, échauffe moi. »

Par automatisme, Rebecca glissa jusqu'à son sexe qu'elle prit dans sa bouche. Jack râla et elle sourit.

« Scarlett, ma belle » souffla-t-il avant de l'entrainer jusqu'au lit.

Eperdue d'amour, Rebecca le rejoignit et soupira sous les tendres baisers de son amant.

« Je suis si heureux que tu m'aies suivi, soupira Jack. Je ne voyais pas ma vie sans toi, dès que j'aurais un navire digne de ce nom, tu viendras avec moi. » Promit il entre ses cuisses.

Rebecca gémit de plaisir et son cœur s'emballa sous l'effet du désir et de la promesse. Jack remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et elle oublia les mises en garde d'Isabella tout comme elle avait oublié les enseignements d'Arabella.

_**Le lendemain,**_

Le visage fardé et la robe outrageusement décolletée, Rebecca rit aux éclats et Jack se tourna vers elle.

« Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie trésor. »

Trop saoule pour entendre le mépris dans la voix de son amant, Rebecca s'exclama d'une voix aigüe.

« Allons aucun navire n'a des morts vivants à son bord, c'est une croyance stupide. »

Jack se retint de lui asséner ses quatre vérités, après tout il avait vu plus étrange, comme le navire de Laura Smith dont les voiles avaient été tissées par des sirènes et qui demeurait invisible aux regards humains. Au lieu de ça, il se pencha sur Rebecca.

« Tu ne crois pas aux loups garous trésor ?

- Les loups quoi ? »

Jack soupira et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Ils viennent te dévorer à la pleine lune. »

Rebecca ferma les yeux, à demi saoule et empoigna la bouteille de rhum. Jack suivit son mouvement des yeux et retint un rire désabusé. Décidément, à croire que toutes les rousses qu'il rencontrait lui évoquaient Arabella. Pourtant, celle-ci lui prouvait chaque soir qu'elle n'avait rien de commun avec son premier amour. Un sourire ironique aux lèvres, Jack se souvint de la prédiction de son ancienne amante. « Un jour tu trouveras une fille et elle aussi se jouera de tes sentiments. » Et bien ce moment n'était toujours pas arrivé.

Jack ferma les yeux alors que Scarlett caressait son entrejambe, y'avait pas à dire, la putain était douée.

_**Une semaine plus tard,**_

Rebecca posa un bras possessif sur le torse de Jack.

« J'aime me réveiller près de toi. »

Le pirate roula des yeux effaré mais répondit.

« Moi aussi mon ange. »

Rebecca sourit mais Jack se leva à la hâte.

« Combien reste-t-il ? »

Rebecca, la bouche pâteuse après la soirée de la veille secoua la dernière bourse qui lui restait. Quelques pièces s'en échappèrent et elle se redressa tant bien que mal.

« Y'a plus rien.

- J'ai vu, » remarqua Jack.

_**Plus tard,**_

Jack se tourna vers elle.

« Scarlett mon ange, je dois parler à cette femme. Commença-t-il en désignant une jeune métisse. Mais tu comprends, il vaut mieux pas que tu viennes avec moi.

- Pourquoi ? »

Jack se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa brièvement.

« Anamaria est un peu, spéciale, tu vois ? »

Rebecca opina même si elle ne voyait pas. Elle fut récompensée par un sourire et Jack la fixa.

« Le premier voyage du Black Pearl sera pour toi ma belle, » promit-il.

Rebecca ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il s'éloignait déjà vers l'autre fille. Le cœur lourd, Rebecca le vit passer son bras autour des épaules de l'autre, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres avant de l'entrainer vers le quai. Inquiète, elle les suivit des yeux et guetta sans succès un signe de Jack.

_**Trois jours plus tard,**_

Jack était parti. Elle avait beau avoir fouillé l'île en long, en large et en travers, le pirate demeurait introuvable. Le cœur lourd et presque à court d'argent, Rebecca se présenta à L'auberge de la Fiancée Fidèle. Le patron, un vieillard, la toisa.

« Si t'as pas de quoi te payer à boire dégage ou trouve toi un homme. »

Rebecca tressaillit. Ce temps-là était fini, elle était fiancée désormais, et elle entendait bien respecter la promesse tacite faite à Jack. Sans protester, elle s'éloigna.

Désemparée et le doute commençant à s'installer bel et bien dans son cœur, Rebecca se dirigea vers le port. L'embarcation minable à bord de laquelle ils avaient fait le voyage était toujours à quai et son angoisse s'apaisa un peu à cette vue. Jack ne pouvait pas être parti puisque son bateau était toujours là ! Cependant, passé le premier moment de soulagement, d'autres inquiétudes naquirent en elle. Car si Jack n'était pas parti, où était-il ? Le cœur de Rebecca se serra à l'idée qu'il puisse lui être arrivé malheur et elle se retint à un mur, le souffle coupé par la peur.

Un homme s'approcha d'elle.

« Dis tu te sens bien ma belle ?

- Oui, » répondit Rebecca par automatisme.

L'homme ne parut pas l'entendre et s'approcha d'elle. Rebecca sentit ses mains rêches empoigner sa poitrine, que la robe largement décolletée dévoilait, et recula, furieuse.

« Ne me touche pas !

- Si t'enlevais ça la belle, ma cabine est pas loin. »

Rebecca lui adressa un regard courroucé et s'éloigna sans un mot.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as la putain ? J'suis pas assez bien pour toi ? » Lui cria l'homme.

Rebecca frémit sous l'insulte et s'approcha d'une vitrine sale. Là, elle observa son reflet sans complaisance. Son visage trop maquillé, ses lèvres rouges et ses yeux cerclés de pâte noire, tout ça la faisait bel et bien ressembler à une putain. Sans oublier la robe jadis splendide dont le tissu ocre retombait à présent lamentablement autour d'elle. Rebecca se mordit les lèvres et frotta sa bouche avec sa manche pour en enlever le rouge. Elle avait presque terminé lorsqu'elle aperçut la jeune métisse avec laquelle Jack était parti quelques jours plus tôt.

Inquiète, la jeune femme se précipita vers elle et la saisit par le bras. L'autre femme, Anamaria, si elle se souvenait bien, se dégagea de son étreinte avec une moue méprisante.

« Dégage de là, je fais pas dans le lutinage et même si je faisais je f'rais pas ça avec une catin. »

Rebecca rougit de honte mais rattrapa la jeune femme.

« Attendez, je veux juste un renseignement. Sur Jack, ça fait trois jours qu'il n'est pas revenu et je m'inquiète, se justifia t'elle rapidement.

- Jack ? Demanda Anamaria d'une voix mauvaise.

- Jack Sparrow, c'est mon fiancé. » Avoua Rebecca.

A sa grande surprise, Anamaria éclata de rire avant de le toiser sans la moindre compassion.

« Dans ce cas tu ferais mieux de t'en trouver un autre ma jolie, Jack a mis les voiles il y a trois jours, ce fils de chien m'a volé mon bateau. » Ragea Anamaria.

Rebecca se décomposa et fixa l'autre femme.

« Quoi ? Mais il avait dit

- Jack Sparrow dit beaucoup de choses, mais il ne tient jamais ses promesses. » Lui asséna Anamaria avec amertume.

Rebecca la fixa, trop sous le choc de l'abandon de son bel amant pour répondre. Anamaria se tourna vers elle et soupira.

« Allez t'en fait pas, t'es pas la première putain à qui Jack promet le mariage pour baiser à l'œil. »

Eperdue, Rebecca recula et secoua ses boucles rousses.

« Je ne vous crois pas.

- C'est ton problème mais si tu vois Jack, dis-lui qu'il me doit un bateau, » ragea Anamaria.

Le cœur brisé, Rebecca s'enfuit et se précipita à la taverne de la Fiancée Fidèle, là où Jack et elle avaient convenu de se retrouver. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita vers le vieil aubergiste.

« Il est revenu ?

- Qui ça ?

- Jack ! L'homme avec qui je suis venue.

- Bof, Sparrow, il vient, il va. » Ricana l'homme.

Rebecca baissa la tête et l'aubergiste reprit.

« Au fait t'as pas payé pour cette nuit. »

Rebecca frémit. Elle n'avait plus d'argent, du moins pas assez pour régler une chambre. Mais au regard de la possible défection de Jack ce n'était qu'un détail. Elle ignora l'aubergiste et se précipita vers un groupe de filles qui gloussaient.

« Vous connaissez Jack Sparrow ? » Demanda Rebecca, le cœur serré.

Des rires amers fusèrent et une blonde prit la parole.

« Bien sûr, il m'a promis de l'or et des bijoux.

- Non à moi !

- Vous êtes idiotes, moi il m'emmènera avec lui faire le tour du monde en bateau, » pavoisa une troisième.

Le cœur de Rebecca se brisa tout à fait en les entendant. Jack n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Il lui avait menti comme tous les hommes mentaient aux femmes, comme Bill avait menti à Arabella. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux et elle se souvint des mises en garde d'Isabella et de la leçon que l'expérience de sa mère auraient dû lui apprendre. Il ne fallait pas faire confiance à un homme. Jamais, encore moins à un client.

Rebecca s'éloigna des filles et s'assit à une table. Rapidement, la grosse femme qui faisait office de serveuse s'approcha d'elle.

« Si t'es pas là pour mignoter les clients tire-toi. »

Rebecca leva un regard rempli de larmes sur elle et posa sa bourse mince sur la table.

« J'ai besoin d'un truc à boire, sers moi.

- A tes ordres princesse, » ricana la serveuse.

_**Quatre heures plus tard,**_

Rebecca posa un regard embrumé par l'alcool sur la bouteille à demi vide et se resservit d'une main tremblante. Elle avait passé les dernières heures à boire pour oublier l'horreur de l'abandon de Jack, elle avait pleuré, s'était mise en colère jusqu'à être trop saoule pour se souvenir encore du pirate.

Un ricanement douloureux lui échappa alors qu'elle réalisait qu'une fois de plus ceux qu'elle aimait l'avaient laissée tomber et elle renversa son verre.

« Oh si c'est pas malheureux de renverser du rhum ! » S'exclama une voix peinée derrière elle.

Rebecca se retourna et vit le visage d'un homme mûr entre ses cils collés par le maquillage et les larmes.

« Pas de gâchis. » Balbutia-t-elle avant de se pencher sur la table pour la lécher.

L'homme s'installa à ses côtés et se servit du rhum.

« Tu me plais toi.

- Bah pas toi, » rétorqua Rebecca qui vacilla en tentant de se lever.

L'homme la rattrapa et l'aida à se rasseoir.

« J'ai une bourse pleine, y'aura du rhum pour toi et moi si t'acceptes de tenir compagnie à un vieux marin. »

Rebecca le fixa et un sourire ironique lui échappa. Elle venait de comprendre que Madame Gloria avait raison, pour elle, il n'y avait ni choix, ni alternative. Elle était putain. L'homme l'approcha de lui.

« J'm'appelle Gibbs.

- Scarlett, répondit elle d'un ton pâteux.

- On trinque ? » Lui proposa Gibbs.

Rebecca leva son verre et le but d'un trait, imitée par le marin.

« T'as une sacré descente ma jolie. » Apprécia-t-il en louchant sur la bouteille d'un œil inquiet.

_**Deux heures plus tard,**_

Rebecca, à quatre pattes sur le sol, referma ses doigts dans la boue de l'étable dans laquelle Gibbs l'avait conduite. Derrière elle, le vieux pirate poussa un gémissement et s'introduisit en elle. Rebecca ferma les yeux tandis qu'il allait et venait en elle, trop saoul pour résister bien longtemps.

Lorsque Gibbs roula par terre, Rebecca se releva et croisa le regard d'un cochon. Saoule, elle ricana et se tourna vers son dernier amant en date. « De la confiture aux porcs » avait dit Isabella le jour de sa première fois. Maintenant, elle comprenait. Egarée, Rebecca sortit de l'étable et avança vers le port.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin que déjà un marin passablement éméché l'arrêtait.

« Tu prends combien pour la mettre dans ta bouche ?

- Dix sols, » s'entendit annoncer Rebecca.

L'affaire fut rapidement conclue et elle se retrouva à genoux dans une ruelle.

Puis une autre, et encore une autre…

_**Trois semaines plus tard,**_

Rebecca cligna des yeux alors que le maquillage toujours trop voyant coulait dans ses yeux. Elle adressa un sourire de sa bouche peinte en rouge à la femme qui acceptait de la loger contre une partie de l'argent qu'elle gagnait, vingt pour cent pour être précis. La femme lui répondit par une grimace édentée et Rebecca fit pigeonner son décolleté avant de se mettre en route.

Les premiers jours après sa fameuse nuit d'ivresse, elle avait tenté de trouver une autre voie, mais à Tortuga, une femme était putain ou elle n'était rien. Rebecca s'était dit que cela devait être pareil ailleurs et quand bien même elle n'avait nulle part où aller, ni argent pour payer le voyage. Alors après avoir tenté sans succès de trouver un travail honorable, elle s'était résignée à faire ce que la vie semblait attendre d'elle.

Les marins n'étaient d'ailleurs pas si différents des notables qu'elle avait côtoyés chez Madame Gloria, certains étaient même plus respectueux que ces derniers. Leurs exigences étaient simples, une fille à peloter autour d'un verre de rhum puis à basculer dans une ruelle ou sur un galetas dans le meilleur des cas. Rebecca s'était rapidement fait une réputation, aidée par l'attrait de la nouveauté. Les marins étaient généreux aussi, là où Madame Gloria surveillait sans en avoir l'air la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée par ses filles, les matelots prenaient un malin plaisir à remplir son verre.

C'était tout ce que demandait Rebecca, l'alcool et l'oubli qu'il procurait. Une fois saoule, elle oubliait ses parents morts, la Fleur, l'orphelinat, Jack…. Elle s'oubliait elle-même et peu à peu Rebecca s'effaçait pour laisser la place à la flamboyante Scarlett. Scarlett était audacieuse, séduisante, elle ne craignait ni l'abandon ni la mort d'un être cher puisqu'elle avait toujours été seule. Tout cela valait bien les mains grasses des marins qui prenaient son corps nuit après nuit.


	12. Epilogue

_**Coucou, voici donc l'épilogue ( assez court vu qu'il rejoint les films) de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et … REVIEWS ?**_

**Epilogue **

Le temps passa et fit son œuvre. Dans les bras des hommes et dans la fange de leurs étreintes, elle oublia Cornwallis, la Fleur de la Mort, l'orphelinat Sainte Mathilde, la maison de Madame Gloria. Dans le fond des verres qu'elle buvait, elle laissa le souvenir des Mac Drache, d'Arabella, de Reece, de Will, d'Isabella et, quand elle avait de la chance, de Jack Sparrow lui-même. Au bout d'un moment, à force de ne répondre qu'au nom de Scarlett, elle oublia même Rebecca.

Jamais elle ne prononçait son véritable prénom pas plus qu'elle n'avait confié son secret. Après tout qui s'en souciait ? Pas les marins qui lui payaient à boire, ni ceux qui la prenaient et haletaient sur son corps à vendre. Rebecca n'avait pas d'amies, elle avait des compagnes de routes, des femmes qui avaient été belles et à sa place un jour et dont le visage était à présent usé par les années et les étreintes. Son avenir était tout tracé. Comme ces femmes, elle exploiterait son corps jusqu'au bout puis s'installerait dans une petite maison près du port qu'elle partagerait avec une catin plus jeune qui lui donnerait de l'argent en échange d'une chambre. Un avenir sans lumière, une vie aussi solitaire que celle d'Arabella. Sauf que contrairement à sa mère, elle n'aurait jamais ni mari, ni enfant. Les rêves d'une vie heureuse dans une petite bourgade où on l'appellerait madame et où elle échangerait des confidences ou raconteraient des anecdotes sur ses enfants à ses voisines était mort lorsque Jack était parti.

Elle avait tout oublié sauf le pirate qui lui avait volé ses rêves et sa dernière parcelle d'espoir. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, comme beaucoup des filles qu'il avait laissées derrière lui, Rebecca se disait parfois qu'il reviendrait pour l'emmener sur les flots à bord de son fameux Black Pearl.

Au contact des autre putains et des marins, elle avait abandonné les quelques restes de l'éducation d'Arabella. La cervelle rongée par le rhum et les nuit sans sommeil, Rebecca oublia même les histoires et les lectures. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se coula dans le moule de la misère dans laquelle elle vivait.

Elle avait revu le vieil homme qui tenait la taverne de la Fiancé Fidèle, il s'appelait Smith mais jamais il ne lui vint à l'esprit qu'il puisse être le père d'Arabella et le mari abandonné de Laura. Elle fit de la taverne son terrain de chasse et y passait ses soirées et parfois même ses jours à boire et à passer d'hommes en hommes. Aidée par l'alcool, Rebecca s'habitua à la crasse des marins qui rentraient au port après des mois passés en mer et aux pratiques les plus dégradantes dont elle avait ignoré l'existence chez Madame Gloria.

Jour après jour, Rebecca rentra dans le moule de son existence et rapidement ses traits perdirent l'innocence enfantine qu'elle avait gardée, son visage usé par les excès d'alcool et de sexe.

Six mois après son arrivée à Tortuga, Rebecca était méconnaissable, le visage peint de blanc et les lèvres rouges, elle trainait sa vieille robe maintenant usée dans les ruelles en quête d'un homme pour lui payer de quoi boire, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière.

Rebecca sursauta et dédaigna la femme avec qui elle marchandait une pinte pour se retourner. IL était là.

Jack Sparrow.

Contrairement à elle, le pirate n'avait pas changé et arborait une mine réjouie et un sourire aussi ravageur que trompeur. Tremblante de rage, Rebecca s'approcha de lui.

« Nous avons besoin d'un équipage. » Expliquait le pirate.

Rebecca le fixa, suffoquée par son culot.

« Jack ? »

Le pirate se retourna et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle put lire son mépris dans les yeux sombres qu'il posait sur elle puis il sourit.

« Scarlett, ma belle »

Sans lui laisser le temps de mentir à nouveau, Rebecca le frappa de toutes ses forces avant de lui tourner le dos avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable.

Elle entrevit pendant une fraction de seconde le visage surpris du jeune homme qui accompagnait son lâche amant mais n'y prit pas garde. Du reste, l'eut elle fait qu'elle n'aurait pas reconnu le frère qu'elle croyait mort dans le compagnon de Jack.

En effet, William Turner et son souvenir étaient morts en elle comme tout le reste lorsqu'elle avait oublié Rebecca Turner pour devenir Scarlett la catin.

**FIN**

_**Voilà, Rebecca est désormais finie… Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté : Holly Sparrow,Miss33, Elo, Micro, Muchu, BlackHeart & Emeline.**_

_**J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Pour la suite et bien vous pouvez toujours lire Ce que son cœur désire et découvrir une nouvelle fiction longue cette fois dans l'univers de Twilight ( si, si) à partir du 13 Février :) **_


End file.
